


I Have Been All Things Unholy

by jacksmannequin



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Career, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Religious, Blood, Catholic Character, Christianity, Friendship, Italian, M/M, Pining, Psychological Trauma, Religious Themes & References, Tattoos, Torture, Translation, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksmannequin/pseuds/jacksmannequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pensa che io abbia delle stigmate." Frank non riusciva più a tenerselo dentro, tanto valeva liberarsi da quel peso.<br/>"Ah, certo," rispose Brian, il viso fra le mani. "Sicuramente."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/gifts).
  * A translation of [I Have Been All Things Unholy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231221) by [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless). 



> A huge thank you to [Bexless](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless) for giving Blanket Permission! I'm currently posting this fic to Wattpad, just separated in different chapters. Because seriously, translating this thing is a long journey.
> 
> Come dicevo, trovate questa traduzione anche sul [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/50159600-i-have-been-all-things-unholy-frerard-traduzione). Grazie per aver letto anche solo questa nota. :)

_If God can work through me, He can work through anyone_  
_\- San Francesco D'Assisi_

"Sai qual è il fatto", disse Frank, osservando Luke preparare l'ago. "Il fatto è che Dio mi odia."

"Dio ti ha mandato un'intossicazione alimentare?"

Frank scrollò le spalle, e avvertì la pelle strappata della sedia grattargli la schiena attraverso la maglietta. "Perché no?"

Luke avvicinò il proprio sgabello a Frank e portò la sigaretta che aveva in bocca dall'altro lato di essa senza toccarla; quello strano movimento, che aveva molta pratica dalla sua parte, gli fece increspare il mento, su cui si poteva scorgere della leggera peluria grigia.

"Magari ha cose più importanti da fare che mandarti disgrazie, non ci pensi mai?"

"Ha cose più importanti da fare che prendersi cura della mia fottuta vita, questo è certo."

L'intossicazione alimentare, secondo quello che Frank aveva già spiegato a Luke, era solo l'inizio. Se non avesse avuto l'intossicazione, non avrebbe dovuto sottrarre tempo al suo lavoro, e non avrebbe ricevuto due messaggi da parte di Brian, deluso da come Frank non avesse preso seriamente la loro discussione sul suo assenteismo, e non sarebbe stato costretto a tornare al lavoro prima del necessario; non sarebbe corso via mentre stava mettendo un piercing allo scroto di Darren Haywood per andare a vomitare, e gli avvocati di Darren Haywood non avrebbero spedito una simpatica lettera a Brian per comunicargli che stavano per essere messi sotto un fottuto processo perché il piercing sullo scroto di Darren Haywood si era infettato e apparentemente stava perdendo pus.

"Dico, mi sono lavato le mani, cazzo", continuò Frank, guardando Luke strofinare dell'alcol sul dorso della sua mano. "Non gli stavo facendo un piercing alle palle con la lingua, capisci che intendo?"

Luke annuì. Della cenere cadde sul pavimento, mentre un po' di essa finì nei capelli lunghi e sporchi dell'uomo. "Ti sento, fratello."

"Ad ogni modo, oggi ho praticamente perso la pazienza al lavoro." Luke spostò la luce sopra la sedia e Frank chiuse gli occhi davanti ad essa. La mano di Luke coprì la sua, restando su di essa per un secondo, strano e intimo gesto, che sembrò bizzarro ma confortante allo stesso tempo. "Brian ha riaperto di nuovo il discorso, e io amo quel posto, cazzo, ci metto i miei fottuti anima e cuore in quello che faccio, e lui pensa che io stia fingendo per evitare di lavorare. Intendo, il cretino sapeva che ho un sistema immunitario di merda quando mi ha assunto, non so che cazzo vuole che io faccia."

Luke prese a canticchiare a bassa voce, e Frank sentì la punta bagnata del pennarello iniziare a disegnare sulle sue nocche.

"Quindi, rispondimi a questo," disse Luke mentre disegnava, "se lavori in questo settore, che cazzo fai qui a farti fare un tatuaggio da uno sconosciuto? I tuoi amici non si arrabbieranno con te per essere andato a cercare fuori dalla cricca?"

Frank ci aveva pensato, quando si era trovato in piedi fuori dal negozio di Luke, a fissare l'interno attraverso la finestra, mentre sentiva già il fantasma del dolore che gli provocava l'ago nella pelle.   
Bob odiava quando i suoi clienti andavano da un'altra parte, Frank lo sapeva. E probabilmente questo non lo avrebbe aiutato nella sua campagna "Convinciamo Bob a insegnarmi a tatuare", che fondamentalmente consisteva nel chiedere ripetutamente a Bob di insegnargli, e Bob rispondergli picche.

Questo gli avrebbe solamente dato una lezione sul non capire l'inviolabilità del rapporto fra l'artista e il cliente, Frank ne era sicuro. Ma era tornato a casa dal lavoro, ancora nervoso per la lavata di testa di Brian e da un altro rifiuto da parte di Bob, e aveva trovato la porta scassata e la TV e la chitarra spariti nel nulla; e, la cosa peggiore, Ella era sparita, probabilmente morta sotto un autobus da qualche parte.

Luke strinse gli occhi. " Ella?"

"Il mio cane," chiarì Frank. "Quindi sono andato a cercarla e ho pensato di averla vista, allora ho lasciato la macchina all'angolo e sono andato a controllare in quella schifosa viuzza, sai, tipo quelle che vedi in tv con i bidoni della spazzatura, senza uscita e probabilmente con qualche cadavere nascosto sotto le buste?" Frank si spostò sulla sedia.

"Non muoverti," lo sgridò Luke, l'ago che ancora si muoveva sulla mano di Frank.

"Scusa," rispose Frank. "Non c'era nessun cane, comunque. Non so cosa cazzo ho pensato di aver visto, ma quando sono tornato indietro mi stavano portando via la macchina, quindi ho dovuto camminare. In ogni caso, non conoscevo quel vicinato, e mi sono trovato fuori dal tuo negozio, e ho pensato, non so. I tatuaggi mi fanno stare meglio."

Quella non era tutta la verità.

Frank aveva camminato a fatica lungo la strada con un inutile collare bagnato fra le mani, mentre la sua mente alternava visioni della faccia delusa di Brian, di Ella, morta sotto una varietà infinita di veicoli, e della lettera che aveva ricevuto da Medicaid, che spiegava il perché non potessero aiutarlo, di nuovo, e l'offerta di sua madre di tornare a casa sua finché non si fosse rimesso in sesto; e, all'improvviso, aveva alzato lo sguardo e visto le parole, circondate da una sfavillante insegna al neon che lampeggiava come un segno dal cielo: TATUAGGI.

E lei era proprio lì nella finestra, in un pezzo di carta giallognola confinata nell'angolo, sommersa da tutti i simboli Celtici e diavolette ammiccanti; con quel viso bianco e quelle piume morbide, differenti da qualunque cosa Frank avesse mai visto. E aveva pensato,  _io ti conosco_  e aveva avvertito uno strattone alla pancia, come un amo impigliato sotto l'ombelico che lo tirava in superficie; e, prima che si potesse rendere conto di quello che stava facendo, stava già attraversando l'ingresso del negozio.

Non voleva dirlo a Luke, comunque. Aveva già detto metà della sua vita a quel ragazzo. Era strano - Frank era un chiacchierone assurdo, non c'erano dubbi, ma in genere non andava in giro a sbattere in faccia a sconosciuti le sue settimane di merda.  
E si sentiva completamente a casa nei negozi di tatuaggi, era sempre stato così. L'odore, quel tagliente e bagnato profumo di inchiostro, e il modo in cui le foto sul muro facevano sembrare quel posto più piccolo di quanto già non fosse.

Questo tizio vecchio, grigio e con una faccia talmente stanca che lo faceva sembrare reduce di un lungo volo, era uscito dal retro del negozio passeggiando tranquillamente con addosso una canottiera di pelle - fra tutte le cose che avrebbe potuto indossare - che lasciava intravedere il frutto del suo lavoro, lungo le braccia e la porzione di petto che Frank riusciva a vedere; inoltre, quel tizio aveva uno strano modo di guardarti, come se vedesse qualcosa che stavi cercando di mantenere segreto.

"Voglio la ragazza con le ali," aveva affermato Frank, spostandosi sui piedi, improvvisamente conscio delle impronte bagnate che stava lasciando lungo tutto il pavimento del tipo. E, come se uscirsene fuori in quel modo non fosse stato abbastanza strano, si ritrovò ad aggiungere qualche dettaglio. "Sono Frank. Non ho un appuntamento."

Ci fu un momento di silenzio, durante il quale Frank ebbe il tempo di riprendere possesso dei propri sensi e iniziare a mormorare qualcosa su un errore e sull'aver bisogno di indicazioni; ma il tizio in quel momento allungò la mano e disse, "Luke. Vieni, fratello, vedrò cosa posso fare."

Tornando al presente, Frank avvertì nuovamente la mano di Luke su di sé, questa volta spostandosi dal gomito al polso. Le sue dita erano ruvide e il palmo della mano era caldo. C'era uno strano odore nell'aria, come il sentore di sporco sotto una roccia umida, e Frank voleva aprire gli occhi.

Avrebbe dovuto controllare il disegno che Luke aveva fatto, controllare che fosse giusto, ma Luke interruppe i suoi pensieri. "Calmo, calmo, andrà meglio se stai tranquillo." e quella fu l'ultima cosa che Frank seppe per un po'.

***

Quando si svegliò -  _svegliò_ , chi cazzo si sarebbe mai potuto addormentare mentre gli facevano un tatuaggio? Frank non aveva problemi con il procedimento, ci era abituato, ma aveva comunque un fottuto ago nella pelle - Luke stava pulendo la mano pulsante di Frank con uno straccio.

"Merda," disse Frank con la voce rauca, combattendo con la sua stupida lingua post sonno. "Cazzo, amico, scusami. Non mi era mai successo prima."

Luke rise, uno scricchiolio rauco che non dava l'impressione di uscire spesso. "Non preoccuparti per questo. Vuoi controllare com'è venuta?"

"Cazzo, certo." Frank si tirò su velocemente e si sporse verso la sua mano. "Oh, amico, è stupenda."

Erano le ali che erano piaciute a Frank, le sue ali fatte a pezzi, una per ogni lato e due tese sopra la sua testa. Altre due si avvolgevano verso il basso, come delle gambe - era come una donna, pensò Frank, una donna sdraiata su un letto prima - no,  _dopo_  un rapporto sessuale, tutto esposto, tranne per il fatto che non c'era alcun corpo, solo le ali, le ali e il suo viso, cosa che era, in qualche modo, triste e bella allo stesso tempo.   
Era semplicemente perfetta come era sembrata nella finestra.   
Migliore, perché ora era di Frank.  
 


	2. Chapter Two

"Ti sei fatto fare un tatuaggio da uno sconosciuto?"

Bob stava tenendo la mano di Frank fra le sue e la stava fissando come se ci fosse appena apparsa la Vergine Maria sopra, o qualcosa del genere.

"Ma che cazzo, Iero, non siamo più abbastanza per te?"

Frank alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Guardala, amico, è fantastica."

"Non so." Mikey si stava sporgendo sopra la spalla di Bob per fissare la mano di Frank, dove Bob aveva sollevato la benda. "È abbastanza inquietante, non credi?"

"Decisamente." confermò Ray, guardando oltre l'altra spalla di Bob. "Da quando ti piacciono le ragazze, comunque?"

"Fottiti, non hai capelli da tagliare?" Frank ritirò la mano e se la appoggiò con delicatezza sul petto. Premette nuovamente la benda su di essa e la passò delicatamente sul viso della ragazza. "E' fantastica."

"Mi sembra di averla già vista da qualche parte," disse Mikey, toccando il polso di Frank con i polpastrelli delle dita. "Non un tatuaggio, più... arte, o qualcosa del genere."

"Vedi," Frank si girò verso di Ray. "Arte."

"Che cavolo è quella merda che ti ci sei spalmato sopra?" Bob arricciò il naso. "Fa lo stesso odore di mia nonna."

Non era la solita pomata che Frank usava normalmente - Luke gliel'aveva data in un barattolo senza etichetta e gli aveva detto: "Promettimi che la applicherai sulla mano tre volte al giorno e te la do gratis."

"È fatta in casa." disse infine a Bob.

" _Fatta in casa?_ Cristo, Iero, quella roba potrebbe avere qualsiasi cosa dentro, che cazzo."

"Gesù, sono solo erbe." Frank si stava irritando, lo sapeva, e stava usando quel tono di voce che generalmente gli avrebbe garantito uno schiaffo sulla nuca da parte di Bob, ma non gliene importava niente. Sapeva che accettare quella sostanza da Luke era strano, sapeva che tutta l'intera faccenda era strana. Non aveva bisogno di persone che glielo facessero notare.

"Oltretutto, perché hai sprecato soldi per un nuovo tatuaggio quando ti hanno portato via la macchina?!" Ray alzò lo sguardo dalla testa del suo cliente e puntò le forbici a Frank, guardandolo dallo specchio. "Sai che devi pagarli per averla indietro?"

"Non potrei permettermelo in ogni caso," rispose Frank.

Brian era al telefono nella stanza sul retro, ma Frank riusciva a vederlo mentre gli lanciava sguardi di disapprovazione. Frank si mosse dalla porta verso la sua stanza, tentando di dare l'impressione di star facendo qualcosa di utile. "Sai che ti addebitano qualcosa come sessanta dollari ogni giorno che la tua macchina resta là? Dimenticatelo, amico, la mia macchina è fottuta. Posso a malapena permettermi di mangiare questo mese."

"Potresti chiedere a Brian di prestarti dei soldi fino alla fine del mese," suggerì Ray. Frank lo guardò male. Ray sospirò. "Sì, lo so."

"Dovresti fargli causa per discriminazione," commentò Bob. "Non è colpa tua se sei reattivo come un fiore afflosciato."

"Amico, chiudi quella cazzo di bocca." Frank scosse la testa, ma sorrise quasi senza volerlo.

"Fa niente, sai? C'est la vie. Hey, mi insegni o no a usare quel coso oggi?"

Bob si girò l'ago fra le mani, pensieroso. "Magari domani."

"Domani non arriva mai." Frank sospirò, ma cercò di non sembrare troppo imbronciato, poiché sapeva che Bob lo stava solo prendendo per il culo.

Erano passati solo pochi mesi - se avesse continuato a chiederglielo, prima o poi Bob si sarebbe arreso. Era solo una questione di tempo. "Va bene, bello. Posso aspettare."

Ray lo fissò. "Davvero? Ti sei messo del Ritalin* nei cereali stamattina? Che è successo al 'Se Bob non mi insegna a tatuare in questo preciso istante, morirò'?"

"La tizia del piercing alla lingua delle due è qua." disse Mikey, comparendo all'improvviso.

Mikey aveva questa strana abilità per la quale, nonostante non si segnasse mai nulla, sapeva sempre quando uno di loro aveva un appuntamento. Frank fece un gesto alla ragazzina nervosa e alle sue due amiche che ridacchiavano sulla porta. Sarebbe sicuramente sembrata molto più nervosa se avesse saputo che Frank stava per finire sotto processo per avere infettato le palle di un tizio.

La ragazza parlava un sacco, il che non avrebbe dato problemi se Frank non stesse cercando di bucarle la lingua; le sue amiche continuavano a interromperlo parlando ad alta voce, e alla fine dovette rimandarle nella stanza principale.

Il dolore alla mano aumentava progressivamente, ma non era niente di eclatante; continuava a lanciare sguardi al disegno e si sentiva come... soddisfatto, calmo, nel modo in cui si era sentito quando era uscito dal negozio di Luke la sera prima. All'improvviso le cose non sembrarono così terribili - il suo cane sarebbe probabilmente stato recuperato da qualcuno, poteva fare dei volantini dopo il lavoro; non avrebbe avuto tempo di suonare la chitarra in ogni caso, la TV erano tutte cretinate e perfino l'ennesimo scoppio di rabbia di Brian quella mattina - stavolta a causa del nuovo tatuaggio di Frank sulla mano, dove tutti i clienti avrebbero potuto vedere le bende - sembrava così tremendo.

Non sembrava che la cosa interessasse alla ragazza del piercing alla lingua che, ignorando completamente la mano di Frank, stava facendo dondolare allegramente i piedi giù dal piedistallo della sedia. Fissò Frank mentre le diceva di prendere un respiro profondo e di liberare l'aria mentre le spingeva l'ago nella lingua. Era brava: non si lamentò o cercò di tirarla indietro mentre Frank ci inseriva la pallina, e alla fine se ne andò felice con le sue amiche.

Dopo, Frank fece pranzo con Mikey, con il quale si dedicò ad una sessione di gossip che aveva come argomento principale la ragazza che ballava su un tavolo nel club in cui erano andati lo scorso fine settimana senza niente che desse la parvenza di indumento intimo addosso; ad ogni modo, quando tornò a casa stava più o meno bene.

Aveva qualcosa che assomigliava ad una routine quando Mikey non lo costringeva ad andare in giro per feste o cose simili. Arrivava a casa, dava da mangiare ad Ella, dava da mangiare a sé stesso, portava Ella fuori, chiamava sua madre, suonava la chitarra/guardava la TV/cazzeggiava, andava a dormire. Non aveva più una televisione o una Ella, comunque.

Si sedette sul bordo del letto per un minuto, immaginando tutti i movimenti che era solita compiere intorno a lui; le sue piccole grinfie che producevano lievi rumori sul pavimento piastrellato, il naso umido premuto contro la sua mano, tutte le storie che faceva per ogni sua mossa se solo si fosse azzardato ad andare a fare pipì o ad accendersi una sigaretta prima di averle dato da mangiare.   
L'aveva salvata solo un paio di mesi prima. Gli faceva male il cuore al solo pensiero.  
Decise di darsi una mossa - stampò un volantino con una foto del suo stupido muso assonnato e le parole "PER FAVORE TORNA A CASA :(" con una sua descrizione sotto, e si fece a piedi tutta la strada per Kinko per fotocopiarlo.  
Sulla strada del ritorno incollò un volantino su ogni lampione, albero o porzione di muro vuota che riuscì a trovare, e una volta tornato indietro i polsi gli dolevano in modo strano, probabilmente per il freddo esterno, l'umido e l'aver sforzato troppo la mano sana per proteggere l'altra appena tatuata.

Frank non diede molta importanza alla cosa ma, quando si svegliò la mattina seguente, erano ancora infiammati.  
Controllò le proprie mani mentre strofinava i polsi sotto il getto caldo della doccia - il disegno era davvero splendido, intricato e le linee erano ben marcate, pensò. Non assomigliava a nulla che Frank avesse mai visto prima.

Si vestì e si spalmò sulla mano la pomata che gli aveva dato Luke, facendola assorbire con attenzione lungo le linee leggermente sporgenti dalla pelle. Il rossore era più evidente rispetto a tutte gli altri tatuaggi che si era fatto, pensò, ma sembrava comunque che si sarebbe cicatrizzato in fretta.

La pomata sembrò calmare le pulsazioni nella mano, intorpidendola o qualcosa del genere, e dopo un minuto di riflessione Frank decise di passarne un po' anche sui polsi. Aiutava più dell'Advil che aveva preso prima di farsi la doccia.  
Quando tornò al lavoro, Bob lo sequestrò immediatamente, spingendolo in un angolo, e disse: "Non fare casini oggi, Frank."

"Va bene," rispose Frank, togliendosi la giacca. "Buongiorno anche a te."

"Dico sul serio." Bob guardò oltre la sua spalla - Frank non sapeva per quale motivo, dato che non c'era ancora nessuno in giro, fatta eccezione per Mikey, che non stava nemmeno ascoltando, impegnato a leggere un articolo di giornale al telefono a qualcuno. "Guarda, non volevo dirti niente, ma non mi hai dato altra scelta, visto che sei andato subito a farti fare un tatuaggio da un fottuto sconosciuto."

"Che intendi?"

"Voglio iniziare a insegnarti prima della fine del mese", disse Bob.

Frank diede uno schiaffo alla spalla di Bob. "Non prendermi per il culo, figlio di puttana."

"Non lo sto facendo," disse Bob, alzando gli occhi al cielo. "Ma Brian pensa già che tu sia inaffidabile come la merda, okay, ti sta dietro come un avvoltoio."

"Sei serio per la cosa dei tatuaggi?" Frank prese la mano di Bob con quella sana e gliela strinse forte. "Amico, è fantastico, oddio!"

Bob alzò nuovamente gli occhi al cielo, ma questa volta era compiaciuto. "Sì, beh. Non farmi sembrare un idiota, okay? Ho dovuto ripetere a Brian tutta quella merda sulla tua passione, determinazione o quello che è, non rendermi un bugiardo."

"Non lo farò," promise Frank. Aspettò che Bob si voltasse per afferrargli immediatamente le spalle e saltargli addosso, lasciandogli un bacio sull'orecchio. "Sei il migliore, Bob Bryar."

Bob grugnì e lo fece scendere con una scrollata di spalle.  
Frank si mise a correre in tondo, saltellando subito dopo fino a dove era seduto Mikey per riferirgli la notizia.

"Anch'io," disse Mikey, mostrando il dito medio a Frank. Rise nella telefonata e disse: "Va bene, non vedo l'ora di vederti. Anche tu. A dopo."

Chiuse la chiamata e portò lo sguardo su Frank. "Quindi.", disse. Quello che intendeva era "Quindi?", ma con Mikey le ciambelle non uscivano sempre tutte col buco.

"Chi era al telefono?" chiese Frank, ma poi decise che non gli interessava. "Amico, Bob ha detto che mi insegnerà a tatuare!"

"Lo so," disse Mikey, scivolando giù dal bancone e precipitandosi alla macchinetta del caffè.

"Sai sempre tutto," si lamentò Frank, seguendolo. Mikey perse tempo con la macchinetta mentre l'altro saltellava insofferente dietro di lui. "Dai, cazzo, non ignorarmi!"

Mikey scosse la testa e si voltò, portando le mani dietro la schiena per appoggiarsi al bancone. "So solo che dovresti stare attento a non combinare guai, fratello. Brian è abbastanza incazzato per tutto il tempo che hai perso. E tutta questa faccenda della causa non sta aiutando."

Frank alzò le mani. "Ma che cazzo - Mikey, quel piercing era un cazzo di capolavoro, okay. Il cretino ha sanguinato a malapena, ho disinfettato tutto ciò che ho potuto come sempre, non può essere colpa mia."

Mikey annuì lentamente. "E sei sicuro di non aver-"

"Sicuro," lo interruppe Frank ad alta voce, parlando lentamente giusto per rendere chiaro il concetto. "Non l'ho ferito, cazzo. Cosa sono, un principiante? So quello che faccio, ho bucato almeno mille scroti. Potrei fare un piercing a te in questo momento ad occhi chiusi."

Mikey lo guardò male. "Per favore, non provarci."  
Frank fu occupato tutta la mattina - orecchie dopo nasi dopo sopracciglia dopo orecchie, una noia infernale, e per l'ora di pranzo i polsi lo stavano uccidendo. Si trovava nel retro a ingerire una manciata di Tylenol, quando Brian entrò.

"No," disse Brian, guardando la bottiglia nella mano di Frank. "Non dirmi che sei di nuovo malato."

"No, solo un mal di testa." mentì Frank. Inghiottì le pillole con un bicchiere di succo d'arancia e finse un grande sorriso per Brian. "Come ti sta andando la giornata?"

"Andrebbe meglio se non avessi passato tutta la mattinata a parlare con un avvocato."

Brian gettò la sua roba sul tavolo e si accasciò nella sedia dietro di esso. Si strofinò il viso con le mani e alzò lo sguardo verso Frank, con le dita premute sulla pelle sotto gli occhi che lo facevano sembrare stanco e teso. "Frank, devo chiedertelo."

"No, Brian." Frank si sedette nella sedia davanti a lui. Riuscì a parlare senza stringere i denti, ma non riuscì a non chiudere a pugno le mani nelle tasche della felpa. "Non sono da incolpare per le palle eplose di Darren Haywood, senza alcun dubbio. La colpa non era mia la prima volta che me l'hai chiesto, e non lo è nemmeno adesso."

Brian si strofinò la fronte fino al naso, spostando poi la mano sul mento. La sua barba produsse un rumore ispido nel silenzio dell'ufficio. "Vuole che io ti licenzi."

Frank non disse nulla. I polsi gli dolevano di nuovo. Riaprì le mani.

Brian disse: "È sicuro che tu abbia lesionato la parte interna."

Frank tolse le mani dalle tasche e cercò di strofinarsi con discrezione i polsi. "Oh, per carità."

"Lesionare la parte interna dello scroto implica seri rischi, Frank." continuò Brian. "L'infezione può arrivare allo stomaco, i testicoli potrebbero necrotizzarsi-"

"Puoi farti castrare oppure aspettare di morire."

Frank terminò la frase per lui. "Credi che io non sappia questa merda? Brian, gliel'ho detto. Gli ho detto che ci sarebbero potuti essere rischi, gli ho fatto firmare i documenti, gli ho dato quei bei fogli di cura postoperatoria che ami tanto e non ho lesionato il fottuto scroto."

Brian lo fissò per tutta la durata del suo discorso dall'altra parte del tavolo. Frank realizzò che si stava sporgendo sempre di più verso di lui e probabilmente stava gridando. Prese un respiro profondo e cercò di rilassarsi.

"Okay." disse Brian alla fine.

Frank alzò un sopracciglio. "Eh?"

"Okay," ripetè. "Ti credo. Avrò bisogno di te per incontrare gli avvocati per preparare una dichiarazione per coprirti, e Frank - è importante - non devi avere nessun contatto con Darren Haywood, è chiaro?"

"Oh, no, ma stavamo per andare a trascorrere il weekend a Vermont!" Frank alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Gesù, se non dovessi più vedere quel ragazzo e le sue palle mi farebbe solo bene."

"Sono serio, Frank." lo interruppe con voce tagliente. "Non parlargli, non cercarlo, non attaccare briga se ti viene a cercare lui, non guardarlo nemmeno. Chiaro?"

"Immagino che questo rovini i miei piani di mostrargli com'è un vero scroto lesionato." mormorò Frank, per poi fare un salto di nove metri da terra quando Brian diede un pugno al tavolo.

"Dio santo, Frank!" urlò, proprio urlò, come se Frank fosse un bambino o qualcosa del genere.

"Questo negozio è il mio fottuto mondo, lo capisci? Potrebbero farci chiudere! Ci hai mai pensato? Pensi mai agli altri per un cazzo di secondo?"

"Io-"

"Cosa ne sarebbe di Ray, Bob e me? E Mikey?" continuò Brian, chiaramente liberandosi di tutto quello che pensava. "Pensi che qualcuno potrebbe mai assumerlo per stare seduto o al cellulare tutto il giorno? Credi che qualcuno capirà che è fottutamente magico o qualunque altra cazzo di cosa sia quello che fa per convincere la gente a entrare da quella porta? Vuoi vedere anche lui perdere il lavoro?"

"Mi dispiace." disse Frank, sbigottito.

"Non essere dispiaciuto. Sii  _migliore_." insistette Brian. "Non devi fare nulla di sconsiderato, Frank; non ti ho mai visto mandare a puttane qualcosa con quell'ago - e sarà meglio che sia così anche quando finiremo in tribunale. Verrai al lavoro tutti i giorni, te ne starai buono fuori dai casini, aiuterai le vecchiette ad attraversare la strada, non farai casino nel tuo appartamento; ti raserai i capelli se dovesse essere necessario. Dovrai essere un perfetto cittadino modello, mi hai capito?"

Frank sbattè le palpebre. "Sì, Brian."

"Bene." Ora che aveva tirato fuori dal suo sistema tutte le urla, Brian diede l'impressione di essersi sgonfiato un po'. "Ho un sacco di tempo per te, Frank. Non mi piace interpretare il ruolo del capo cattivo, lo sai."

"Lo so", rispose Frank. Lo sapeva, infatti. Lui e Brian erano in rapporti abbastanza stretti prima di iniziare a lavorare insieme.

"Ma, a volte, mi rendi tutto più difficile", continuò Brian.

" _Lo so_ ", ripetè Frank. I polsi gli facevano un male assurdo; sembrava quasi che pulsassero, facendogli provare dolore lungo i dorsi delle mani. Li ignorò.

"Mi dispiace davvero, Brian. Farò del mio meglio."

Brian gli lanciò uno sguardo stanco. "Ti urlo contro spesso, eh?"

Frank fece un'alzata di spalle. "Suppongo di meritarmelo."

"Ma, a volte, mi rendi tutto più difficile", continuò Brian.

"'Fanculo." Brian scrollò le spalle a sua volta e portò lo sguardo al soffitto, mormorando fra sé e sé qualcosa che Frank non riuscì a interpretare. "Fa niente, torna al lavoro."

Frank annuì, mormorando un "Okay". Si alzò e si diresse alla porta, per poi voltarsi, esitante. "Brian - grazie, amico. Per essermi vicino. Significa molto per me."

Brian fece una mezza risata. "Sì, beh. Ficcati in un altro guaio e ti appendo per le palle, altro che Darren Haywood."

Frank si mosse velocemente verso la sua stanza e si sedette sullo sgabello nell'angolo, tentando di non apparire troppo abbattuto e in colpa. Dopo nemmeno due nanosecondi, Ray comparve alla porta con un'espressione ansiosa sul volto.

"Che c'è", mormorò stancamente Frank, senza prendersi la briga di farla sembrare una domanda.

"Non era serio riguardo il taglio a spazzola, vero?" rispose Ray, preoccupato.

Entrò nella stanza e raggiunse il ragazzo, allungando una mano verso i suoi capelli.

"Perché non sono sicuro che tu abbia una struttura ossea adatta ad una cosa del genere."

Frank rise, facendo un gesto con la mano per farlo spostare.

"Fottiti, ho la struttura ossea di un dio."

Ray gli rivolse un ghigno e lo tirò in piedi a forza, per poi trascinarlo verso l'aula principale.

"Andiamo, hai bisogno di una spuntata. Ho qualche minuto libero prima del prossimo cliente, vero, Mikey?"

Mikey voltò una pagina di Cosmo Girl. "Quindici."

"Ottimo". Ray spinse Frank sulla sedia e tirò fuori un asciugamano con un gesto plateale.

"Perché diamine i tuoi capelli crescono così in fretta, Iero? Li lavi nel fertilizzante?"

Farsi sistemare i capelli da Ray era sempre stato distensivo. Mikey andava sempre al lavoro prima di tutti gli altri solo per farsi fare quel genere di cazzate come la messa in piega, agghindarsi e tirarsi a lucido. Davvero, Frank voleva bene a Ray - ma, onestamente, preferiva dormire. Ray era davvero bravo, comunque.

Avrebbe potuto tranquillamente essere assunto in uno di quei saloni super costosi in centro, ma eseguire gli stessi tre tagli ogni giorno, tutti i giorni, non lo intrigava particolarmente. E, ad ogni modo, le ragazze in quei saloni lo inquietavano.

"Intendo, perché sono arancioni?", disse, dopo che Frank glielo aveva ricordato.

"Non è normale. Il peggio è che cercano di convincerti a diventare un complice in tutta quella storia degli hair designer. No, grazie."

Ray aveva con i prodotti per i capelli lo stesso rapporto che Frank aveva col cibo - meno prodotti animali e più "roba dalla Terra" possibile. Usava solo i prodotti che creava lui stesso, e si chiamavano tutti come canzoni degli Iron Maiden.

I ragazzini ne andavano pazzi; Brian stava cercando di brevettarli in modo tale da poterli vendere nel negozio.

Finì il suo lavoro con il rasoio sul collo di Frank e si alzò in piedi, dando una pedata al suo sgabello per toglierselo dai piedi.

"Stai ancora pensando di lasciarli crescere?", gli chiese, spingendo col piede sul pedale alla base della sedia per fare arrivare Frank alla sua altezza.

"Non lo so." Frank osservò il proprio viso nello specchio davanti a lui, riflettendo.

Alle sue spalle riusciva a scorgere Mikey intento a fissare fuori dalla finestra e a ignorare il telefono del negozio, che stava squillando. Non vedeva Bob, ma riusciva a udire il rumore della macchinetta per tatuaggi. "Forse."

"Come preferisci, basta che quei dreads rimangano nel passato."

Continuò a tagliuzzare velocemente con le forbici, spostando la testa di Frank prima da un lato e poi dall'altro con le punte delle dita.

"Hey, che ti succede alle mani?"

Frank gli rivolse un'espressione confusa.  
Ray annuì subito dopo, come per enfatizzare la sua domanda.

"O ti fanno male, o ti è presa una crisi epilettica alle dita."

Frank abbassò lo sguardo e si guardò il grembo. Realizzò che si stava di nuovo sfregando i polsi; l'andare avanti e indietro delle sue mani stava facendo muovere ritmicamente la tovaglia che gli copriva le braccia, come a piccole onde.

"Oh." Fece una mezza risata. "Non ne ho idea, ho i polsi infiammati."

Ray gli rivolse uno sguardo compassionevole. "Vuoi un massaggio?"

L'anno precedente, Brian l'aveva fatto partecipare ad un corso di massaggi indiani, e ora Ray si riteneva un esperto in materia.

Frank scosse la testa. "No, ma grazie."

Ray fece spallucce. Appoggiò le forbici sul bancone e si mise a rovistare nel cestino a lato della sedia. "Questo è nuovo", lo informò, tirando fuori una vaschetta di qualcosa che a Frank sembrava stucco. "Lo chiamerò Charlotte The Harlot."

Frank chiuse gli occhi mentre Ray gli spargeva sui capelli quella Charlotte-qualcosa. "Cazzo, ha un odore fantastico."

"Lo so, lo so." Ray sistemò minuziosamente i ciuffi sulle tempie di Frank e passò le dita attraverso il ciuffo, facendogli compiere quello strano movimento zigzagante che Frank non era mai riuscito a replicare a casa,  _nonostante facesse esattamente ciò che gli diceva Ray_. "Certamente migliore di quella roba che ti stai mettendo sul tatuaggio. Sono completamente a favore all'evitare prodotti sintetici ma, sai, se avessi voluto qualcosa di naturale saresti potuto venire da me."

"Lo so", rispose Frank, distogliendo lo sguardo con aria colpevole. "Semplicemente non ci ho pensato."

Ray stava togliendo la mantellina da Frank quando Mikey fece un verso simile ad uno starnazzo e si lanciò letteralmente verso la porta.

Bob sollevò lo sguardo. "Cosa cazzo-"

Mikey tornò un minuto dopo, abbracciato ad un tizio dai capelli neri imbacuccato in un cappotto enorme e qualcosa come nove sciarpe.   
"Figlio di puttana", stava dicendo, la bocca praticamente mischiata con la guancia dell'altro. "Non provare mai più a lasciarmi solo per tutto quel tempo."

Il ragazzo rise e si strinse più forte all'altro. "Mi sei mancato anche tu."

Rimasero fermi sulla porta ad abbracciarsi e ridacchiare per qualcosa come un centinaio di anni.

Frank sollevò un sopracciglio nella direzione di Ray nello specchio, ma Ray non stava guardando, impegnato a scambiarsi occhiate allibite con Bob.

Alla fine Brian, che a un certo punto era comparso dal retro, si schiarì la gola.

"Mikey, mi piace ritenermi abbastanza... tranquillo riguardo al tuo lavoro, ma credo proprio che certe cose siano migliori se confinate a-"

"Oh." Mikey si staccò finalmente dal tipo. "Gee, questo è il mio capo, Brian, e quelli sono Bob, e Ray, e Frank." Indicò ognuno di loro mentre li chiamava per nome, per poi riportare il braccio attorno alle spalle dell'altro. "Ragazzi, questo è il mio fratellone, Gerard."

"Ciao." Gerard fece un cenno timido con la mano nella loro direzione.

"Non mi appendo così ai miei fratelli.", mormorò Ray a Frank, mentre quest'ultimo si alzava dalla sedia.

"Davvero." Frank annuì, nonostante non avesse alcun fratello o sorella.

Rivolse il suo miglior sorriso a Gerard e gli porse la mano. "Hey, amico, piacere di conoscerti. Mikey non ci ha parlato per niente di te."

Gerard ricambiò il sorriso e sembrò voler dire qualcosa, ma si interruppe e prese invece la mano di Frank. All'improvviso il dolore nei suoi polsi sparì, facendo quasi sussultare Frank, che dovette sforzarsi per non cambiare espressione.  
Gerard voltò la sua mano e ne osservò il dorso. "Tatuaggio interessante."

"Grazie!" Frank lanciò un'occhiata a Bob che diceva  _visto?._ Brian e Bob alzarono gli occhi al cielo nello stesso istante. "L'ho fatta un paio di giorni fa."

"Sai cos'è?"

"Uhm." Le mani di Gerard erano calde, e più toccava Frank, meno i polsi gli facevano male. Era - non poteva essere reale, pensò Frank, doveva essere un'allucinazione di qualche genere; probabilmente l'attrazione sessuale lo stava distraendo. Dopotutto, Gerard era abbastanza carino. "Un angelo?"

"È un serafino." rispose Gerard, guardando Frank da sotto il ciuffo. "Uno dei serafini, il grado maggiore fra gli angeli."

"Ero sicuro di averlo visto da qualche parte." disse Mikey. "Andiamo, Gee, ti faccio vedere il posto."

"Okay." Si raddrizzò e aspettò qualche secondo. "Uh."

"Oh!" Frank lasciò andare la sua mano e si ritrasse, ridendo. "Scusami."

"Non fa niente." Gerard gli rivolse un altro sorriso.

Lo stomaco di Frank fece un balzo e il dolore ai polsi lo investì nuovamente il ragazzo.  
Mikey trascinò suo fratello dall'altro lato del negozio, e Ray abbassò lo sguardo sulla mano di Frank, accigliato.

"Che stranezza, amico." Ray si voltò verso Bob. "Vieni a guardare!"

"Cosa?" Frank guardò a sua volta la propria mano. "Oh."

"È guarita", disse Bob, tenendo la mano di Frank fra le sue e osservandola. "È - come può essere guarita?"

"Non può. L'ho appena fatto, cioè - non può essere. Non si è nemmeno fatta la crosta."

Bob passò la mano sul tatuaggio con aria preoccupata. "Che cazzo è quella roba che ci stai mettendo sopra, Frank?"

Frank scosse la testa, cercando di non tirarsi indietro o trasalire per il dolore ogni volta che Bob gli voltava la mano da un lato all'altro. "Non lo so. Non era guarita stamattina."

Bob sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia.

"Non lo era!" Frank ritirò la mano e la nascose dietro la schiena, come se farlo avrebbe reso le cose meno strane. "Magari ha usato un ago speciale, non lo so!"

"Un ago speciale", si intromise Ray, utilizzando un tono sarcastico.

Frank gli mostrò il dito medio della mano libera.

Bob era  _ancora_ corrucciato. "È una cosa troppo strana."

"Sai cos'è strano? Un tatuatore senza inchiostro", tentò di controbattere Frank. "Sei uno pazzo per natura, Bryar, non andare in giro a puntare dita."

Tornò nella sua stanza, vagamente consapevole del fatto che il fratello di Mikey se ne stava andando. Frank era troppo occupato a fissarsi la mano per salutare.

Non poteva essere già guarita.  _Non potev_ a.  
Ma lo era.  
  
 

*Un narcotico.


	3. Chapter Three

Il giorno dopo, il dolore era insopportabile. Persino ripetute applicazioni della pomata che gli aveva dato Luke non sortivano alcun effetto, e Frank dovette finalmente ammettere la sua sconfitta dopo il suo ultimo appuntamento, quando uno spasmo lo fece quasi bucare il cranio di un povero ragazzo durante la routine quotidiana.

" _Gesù_ ," si lamentò Frank, rannicchiato su una sedia nel retrobottega, entrambe le mani vicino al petto. " _Merda_ , cosa cazzo succede ora?"

Brian era in piedi nell'angolo della stanza, osservando Frank con le braccia piegate all'altezza del petto e le labbra premute fra di loro, dando l'impressione di qualcuno che aveva appena mangiato un'intera busta di limoni. "Mi stai prendendo per il culo, vero, Frank?"

Frank aprì la bocca, intenzionato a mandare a quel paese Brian, ma un'altra ondata di dolore gli colpì il polso, e tutto ciò che riuscì a emettere fu un gemito.

"Non credo che stia facendo finta, Brian." Ray era accovacciato accanto alla sedia, con una mano sul ginocchio di Frank. "Credo che abbia bisogno di un medico."  
Frank gettò la testa contro la sedia. "Non reggo la pubblica sanità, amico."  
Brian si accigliò. "Perché non puoi-"  
"Hanno rifiutato di nuovo la sua richiesta di Medicaid.*" disse quietamente Bob dall'angolo.

Brian, del quale Frank conosceva la volontà di aiutarli ma che non aveva ancora trovato un modo per permetterselo, lasciò la sua espressione cambiare dalla rabbia verso la colpevolezza. "Oh."

Frank chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sul mantenere regolare il respiro e non vomitare dal dolore. Avvertì una mano sulla spalla.  
"Ti posso portare io", disse Bob.  
Alla fine andò anche Mikey e Bob li lasciò insieme - si era offerto di cancellare l'appuntamento di quel pomeriggio, ma Mikey aveva detto: "No, il tizio parte per l'Africa la settimana prossima e tu hai il pomeriggio pieno."

"Ti serve qualcosa?" chiese, una volta aver riempito i moduli di Frank al posto suo e essersi sistemati in mezzi gli ubriachi e i reduci da risse nell'inevitabile attesa in fila di almeno un anno.  
"Tuo fratello", rispose Frank senza riflettere, e subito dopo volle mordersi la sua stessa lingua. Che cosa avrebbe dovuto dire subito dopo, "Le mani di tuo fratello possiedono qualche qualità magica di guarigione e se i polsi non la smettono di farmi male in poco tempo potrei piangere"?  
Mikey non sembrò nemmeno sorpreso. Sospirò e disse: "C'è qualcosa che devi sapere su Gerard. Lui è-"

"Gesù Cristo", disse una voce, e Frank alzò lo sguardo per vedere un viso familiare fissarlo dall'alto verso basso con una equamente familiare espressione esasperata. "Frank, pensavo che fossimo d'accordo sul fatto che non avrei dovuto vedere la tua faccia per almeno un mese?"  
Frank sorrise debolmente. "Salve, dottor Durning."

Durning alzò gli occhi al cielo e fece un gesto verso Frank. "Andiamo, coglione, facciamo in fretta. Ci sono altre persone in questo stato che hanno bisogno di assistenza medica, lo sai?"  
"Mi mancava, cosa vuole che le dica?"

Frank aspettò che Mikey raccogliesse le loro cose, per poi seguire Durning in una delle stanze nel corridoio.

Durning fece segno a Frank di sedersi sul lettino e si infilò un paio di guanti. "Cos'hai questa volta, gli alieni nel petto oppure dei cavernicoli nello stomaco?"

"Uh." Frank lanciò uno sguardo a Mikey, ma quest'ultimo dava l'impressione di essere intrigato. "Nessuno dei due, in realtà. È che - mi fanno male i polsi."

Durning spostò il suo sgabello per sedersi davanti a Frank e accese la luce sopra di lui. "Un male alla 'maratona di seghe' o alla 'droidi che ti estraggono il calcio dalle ossa'?"   
"Droidi con le  _bombe_ ", rispose Frank. Strinse i denti e guardò via quando Durning gli prese le mani e gli fece distendere gentilmente l'avambraccio. "È iniziato due giorni fa."   
"Qualche trauma di cui sei a conoscenza? Ti sei buttato giù da qualche palazzo?"

Frank alzò gli occhi al cielo e sibilò quando Durning gli premette il pollice sulle vene. " _Figlio di puttana_ , è successo una volta sola, okay, la smetta di - cazzo, fa male - ripeterlo."  
"Si è fatto un nuovo tatuaggio sulla mano." Mikey alzò la voce dall'angolo, ignorando lo sguardo truce che Frank gli rivolse. "Ha continuato a passarsi questa roba strana sulla pelle."

Durning guardò male Frank, e si girò verso Mikey. "L'hai portata?"  
"Sì." Mikey la tirò fuori dalla borsa di Frank e la lanciò al dottore. "Inoltre, gli è scappato il cane, gli sono entrati i ladri in casa e potrebbe aver fatto diventare nere le palle di un tizio e avergliele fatte cadere."

"Mikey!", gemette Frank. "Ti ammazzo di botte."  
Mikey rimase imperturbabile. "Lo stress può manifestarsi in strani modi", disse deliberatamente.

Durning annusò l'unguento e si ritrasse schifato. "Fa lo stesso odore di mia nonna."  
"È ciò che ha detto Bob", gli disse Mikey.

Durning sventolò il tubetto davanti a Frank. "Chi te l'ha data?"  
"È solo per il tatuaggio", disse Frank, le dita che gli pizzicavano dalla voglia di riprendersi il tubetto. "L'ha fatto il tizio che mi ha tatuato."

"Lo conosci?" chiese il dottore a Mikey.  
Quest'ultimo scosse la testa. "Nessuno lo conosce. Bob era  _infuriato._ "  
"Chi è Bob?"  
"Il nostro tatuatore." Mikey rivolse a Frank uno sguardo quasi ferito prima di continuare. "Non dovremmo andare da nessun altro, figuriamoci da uno sconosciuto."

"Frank." Durning scosse il capo. "Hai il sistema immunitario di un muffin al mirtillo, già è pericoloso farti ficcare merda sotto la pelle e attraverso il naso e Dio solo sa in che altri posti, e ora ti stai mettendo un intruglio fatto da qualche cesso che nemmeno conosci?"  
"Sono solo  _erbe_ ", mormorò Frank fra i denti.  
"Non sai cos'è." Durning prese un cotton fioc e lo intinse nell'intruglio, per poi buttarlo dentro un contenitore sterile. "Vedrò se posso farmi fare un favore da qualcuno nel laboratorio e farlo analizzare. Le piante possono essere pericolose, Frank."

Frank alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Non mi serve un botanico, dottore, mi servono dei fottuti antidolorifici."  
"I tuoi polsi non sono nemmeno gonfi", disse Durning, alzandosi in piedi. Si tolse i guanti con un unico gesto. "Prova delle compresse, riposo, del paracetamolo."  
"Il paracetamolo non fa un cazzo", disse Frank, buttandosi giù dal lettino. "Mi serve qualcosa di più forte, Vicodin**, quello che le pare, Oxy-"  
"Pensi davvero che ti farò una ricetta per l'Oxycodin*** solo perché mi fai gli occhi dolci? Ho lavorato qui per quattordici anni, Frank, non sono un tirocinante novellino."

"E io non sono un tossico! Andiamo, amico, non posso lavorare così."

Durning si strinse nelle spalle. "Il tuo amico ha detto che sei sotto stress. Perché non ti prendi qualche giorno libero, ti riposi un po'?"  
"Perderei il mio fottuto lavoro!" Frank si precipitò verso la porta quando il medico si girò per andarsene, bloccandogli la strada. "Pensa che ora sarei in questo cesso se mi potessi permettere delle giornate libere? Lei mi  _conosce_ , Durning, per favore!"

La sua voce si incrinò sul 'per favore', cosa che lo fece abbassare lo sguardo, imbarazzato. La stanza era silenziosa, ignorando il ronzio della luce a led. Frank poteva vedere i piedi di Mikey sul pavimento.

"Solo due giorni", disse finalmente Durning. "Vicodin, non Oxycodin. È il massimo che posso fare."

"Grazie", disse Frank, resistendo all'impulso di abbracciare il medico di fronte a lui. "Grazie."  
"Smettila di metterti quella roba sui polsi", ordinò quest'ultimo mentre lasciava la stanza. "E questa volta non voglio vederti per  _due_ mesi, capito?"  
"Capito", rispose Frank.

Mikey tenne in custodia le pillole finché non arrivarono all'appartamento di Frank, lasciandogliene prendere una solo una volta averlo visto sotto le coperte. "Altrimenti sarebbe sparita."

Mikey andò in bagno, poi fece una telefonata nell'altra stanza. Una volta tornato, il Vicodin stava iniziando a fare effetto, limitando il dolore sotto la pelle di Frank. Frank attese che Mikey si mettesse sotto le coperte e gli si avvicinò, spostandosi a pancia in sotto.

Mikey spostò i capelli di Frank dal suo viso e mise un braccio magro attorno alle sue spalle. "Tutto okay?"  
"Non lo so", rispose Frank. Mikey fece un verso e accarezzò delicatamente la schiena dell'altro. "Brian urlerà."  
"Non urlerà," mormorò Mikey. "Bob era preoccupatissimo. Brian non urlerà."  
"Urlerà," insistette Frank. "Urlerà davanti a tutti e sarà la cosa peggiore di sempre."

Mikey gli sfiorò la nuca. "Sei fatto", disse affettuosamente, ritirando il braccio. "Vai a dormire."  
"Grazie di essere rimasto", farfugliò Frank. "Hey, cosa volevi dirmi su-"

Ci fu un secondo di pausa fra l'impatto e il dolore, come essere colpiti da qualcosa di pesante, tutto il fiato sparire dal suo corpo; poi l'aria ricomparse nei suoi polmoni e la sua schiena stava andando  _a fuoco._ "Cosa cazzo-"   
Emise un verso strozzato, e improvvisamente non potè più parlare, perché stava urlando.

I colpi vennero uno dopo l'altro, senza lasciargli mai abbastanza tempo fra di essi per riprendere fiato. Riusciva a malapena a respirare - c'era qualcosa nella sua nuca, _qualcuno_  che lo tratteneva; poteva sentire le sue dita afferrargli il capo, trattenerlo in quel punto, spingendogli il viso nel materasso. Quel dolore non assomigliava a niente che Frank avesse provato prima: non proveniva dall'interno ma lo inondava completamente, pesante, acuto e  _grande,_  colpendolo dalle spalle alle ginocchia, su e giù, ancora e ancora. Cercò di voltarsi, di trovare abbastanza spazio sotto le lenzuola per uscirne, per  _fuggirne,_ ma c'era quella mano sulla sua testa e i polsi erano legati, lo poteva sentire in quel momento: sentiva la corda incidergli la pelle ogni qualvolta cercasse di tirare e girarsi per liberarsi.

Poteva sentire Mikey, sentirlo urlare il suo nome, e pensò  _merda, merda, Mikey, esci di qua,_ ma un altra ondata lo colpì fra le scapole; sentì la pelle aprirsi con una luminoso, umido lampo, come se lo stessero letteralmente aprendo e sbucciando con un coltello.  
Non si fermava. Non si fermava, stava sanguinando e lo stavano ancora colpendo, gli avrebbero tolto la fottuta pelle.

Il dolore non era come un'onda o qualsiasi altra cosa di cui avesse mai sentito parlare, era semplicemente incessante, andava avanti e avanti e avanti; ci stava affogando, gli stava riempiendo il naso, le orecchie, la bocca e stava entrando al suo interno. Non c'era nessun posto dove andare.

Provò a chiamarli, provò a supplicarli di smetterla, ma la sua voce era smorzata dal materasso e ostacolata dalle lacrime. Aveva la gola arsa a causa delle urla e i rumori che poteva emettere si perdevano fra i suoni che udiva, suoni di centinaia di persone che mormoravano fra di loro.

 _Come possono guardare tutto questo?_ , pensò, e poi,  _mi odiano_ , e improvvisamente udì uno scoppio cadere con un disgustoso, netto tonfo proprio sotto il suo orecchio; sentì l'oscurità ricomparire e cadere con gratitudine dentro di lui.

***

Quando si risvegliò, si ritrovò davanti al viso pallido e rigato di lacrime di Mikey, sporco di sangue da un lato.

"Merda", gracchiò Frank, la gola arsa e infiammata. "Mikey, ti hanno ferito? Ti hanno ferito?"

Mikey scosse la testa. Stava tenendo la mano di Frank.

"Sono andati via?" riuscì a dire quest'ultimo, cercando di ignorare le lenzuola rosse sotto di lui. Erano bianche prima.

Mikey scosse nuovamente la testa. Le sue labbra erano premute in una stretta, smorta linea, come se stesse cercando di non piangere o vomitare.

Frank prese qualche profondo, lento respiro, combattendo contro se stesso per non vomitare su tutto il letto. "Mikey, cos'era? Sono ancora qui? Chi erano?"

"Non era nessuno", disse finalmente Mikey, in un tono basso tale da risultare quasi inudibile alle orecchie dell'altro. "Frankie _, non era nessuno_."  
"Cosa intendi?"  
"Non c'era nessuno  _qui_ ", aggiunse, la voce spezzata. "Era - stavi urlando, e ti agitavi sul letto, e improvvisamente, all'improvviso stavi sanguinando, e non c'era nessuno."

Ci fu silenzio per qualche minuto. Il sangue nelle vene di Frank pulsava allo stesso ritmo del dolore nella sua schiena.

"Dovremmo chiamare un'ambulanza", disse Mikey, alzandosi. "Dovremmo - merda, Frank, stai per morire dissanguato e io sono semplicemente seduto e fermo-"

"Sto bene", disse Frank. Mikey fece una risata forzata. "Davvero, no, sto - credo di stare bene."

Era la verità. Faceva male, sì: Frank si sentiva come se avesse combattuto contro un enorme grattugia per il formaggio e avesse perso, ma non faceva male come - come pensava dovesse. Mosse le braccia e le gambe delicatamente; il movimento si ripercosse sulla schiena, ma era sopportabile. "Puoi aiutarmi ad alzarmi?"

"Non credo che dovresti muoverti", disse Mikey, ma gli si avvicinò comunque; posò le mani sotto le sue ascelle e lo tirò su sulle ginocchia.

Muoversi era peggio: lo faceva sentire come se la sua pelle fosse tenuta insieme da ragnatele o qualcosa del genere, come se si potesse strappare e cadere se avesse compiuto un movimento sbagliato. Ma andarono piano, e Mikey lo aiutò; alla fine, Frank riuscì a stare in piedi accanto al letto, tenendosi stretto agli avambracci di Mikey.

"Amico, è fantastico", disse Mikey. "Sei instancabile."

Frank rise piano, rafforzando la presa quando le sue ginocchia cedettero appena. Mikey lo accompagnò in bagno, cosa che prese parecchio tempo e che Frank non avrebbe più voluto ripetere. Si aggrappò al lavandino e cercò di riprendere fiato. "Puoi controllare?"

Frank rabbrividì mentre Mikey gli tolse la maglietta, alzandola sulla testa e tirandogliela via dalle braccia, mormorando scuse ogni volta che Frank sibilava o trasaliva. Tolse la cintura dai suoi pantaloni più che potè e abbassò anche quelli, sollevandogli i piedi per toglierglieli del tutto. Frank vide del tessuto strappato e bagnato per terra e deglutì, cercando di ignorare il senso di nausea che lo pervadeva. "Allora?"

Mikey non disse nulla per un secondo. Frank avvertì dei polpastrelli ghiacciati scendere gentilmente lungo le sue spalle, la spina dorsale, e un tocco attento sul retro della coscia.

"Non stai sanguinando."  
"Cosa?" Frank cercò di girare il viso per vedere, cambiando subito dopo idea quando avvertì un dolore acuto fra le spalle. "Mikey, c'è sangue ovunque."  
"Lo so," rispose brevemente. "E sei ridotto malissimo, amico, sei - sei un casino, ma non stai sanguinando. Intendo, non più."

Frank appoggiò la fronte contro lo specchio dell'armadietto sopra il lavandino. " _Questo_  è ridotto malissimo."   
"Anche quello", disse Mikey.

Lo aiutò a entrare nella doccia e vi si introdusse con lui, ancora in maglietta e boxer. Frank si avvinghiò alle sue mani e mise la testa sotto il getto della doccia - l'acqua bruciava da morire, tanto che dovette premere il viso contro la spalla ossuta di Mikey e concentrarsi sul respirare.  
Dopo un po', gli sembrava quasi di stare meditando, se continuava a concentrarsi sui piedi di Mikey e non sull'acqua color ruggine che scorreva sotto di loro verso lo scarico. "Fammi guardare di nuovo", disse, spingendo Frank contro il muro, il quale crollò addosso al punto in cui l'aveva spinto, premendo il viso bollente contro le piastrelle umide e fredde. "Ho ancora della pelle che tu possa guardare?"   
"Sì, amico, è così strano." Mikey premette il palmo della mano contro la nuca di Frank. "Non ci crederei se non avessi - è già guarito."  
"Non sembra fottutamente guarito", disse Frank, incredulo. Poi ebbe un pensiero terrificante, e disse: "Oh, fanculo, i miei tatuaggi non sono completamente fottuti, vero?"  
L'unica risposta che ricevette fu il silenzio.

"Fanculo", disse Frank, producendo un tonfo con la fronte contro il muro.  
"Beh, almeno stai mantenendo il tuo senso della prospettiva", replicò Mikey ironicamente, uscendo dalla doccia. Si tolse i calzini. "Aspetta, ti prendo un asciugamano."  
"Non quello giallo, pizzica", gli urlò dietro Frank.

Si sentì forte abbastanza per muoversi da solo, perciò uscì con cautela dalla doccia e si diresse nuovamente al lavandino. "Mikey, puoi portare lo specchio dall'altra stanza?"

Mikey tornò indietro con lo specchio e due asciugamani rosa. "Amico", disse dubbioso quando notò dove si trovava Frank. "Non credo che dovresti-"  
"Voglio vedere", lo interruppe. "Alzalo."

Mikey esitò per un secondo, per poi alzare gli occhi al cielo e sollevare lo specchio davanti a lui, in modo che potesse vedere il riflesso della sua schiena nell'armadietto.  
"Oh", disse. "Oh,  _merda_."

Non era peggio di quanto non si aspettasse - non sapeva precisamente  _cosa_ aspettarsi, ma era sembrato come se l'avessero scorticato fino alle ossa, perciò non pensava che i segni fossero così sottili; la pelle era ricucita insieme con lunghe, magre cicatrici, ognuna lievemente sollevata e rossa attorno ai bordi, come se qualcuno ci avesse passato dell'ombretto di quel colore sopra.  
Il suo 'Keep the Faith' era illegibile, la zucca dava l'impressione di essere stata attaccata da qualcuno con un seghetto ( _con una fottuta frusta_ , rise istericamente una piccola voce nella mente di Frank) e i segni scendevano oltre il suo sedere e le cosce; la più bassa si trovava prima della piega del ginocchio.  
Ma non stava sanguinando. Le ferite non erano aperte. Era davvero quasi guarito.

"È come il tuo tatuaggio", disse piano Mikey, mettendo via lo specchio e passandogli un asciugamano da mettersi attorno alla vita. "Il tatuaggio sulla mano."

Fu solo in quel momento che Frank realizzò che il dolore nei suoi polsi era completamente sparito.

***

La camera da letto era un casino.

Le lenzuola erano rovinate, striate di uno sporco, scuro arancione-rosso, e ulteriore sangue era sparso sul pavimento e schizzato sul muro.

"Come fai a non essere morto?", disse Mikey; si tappò immediatamente la bocca quando Frank sollevò le sopracciglia. "Non intendevo - è solo, che  _ce n'è un sacco_. Sembra quasi che, beh..."  
"Che qualcuno ci sia morto dissanguato", terminò Frank per lui, in modo annoiato. Si sentì improvvisamente esausto, troppo stanco per pensare a quello che era successo, come si era sentito, quella terribile certezza di come fosse odiato e nessuno l'avrebbe aiutato. "Ho bisogno di dormire."

"Il tizio dell'appartamento a fianco è venuto prima", disse MIkey, dirigendosi verso l'armadio di Frank e aprendolo. "Ti ha sentito urlare. Gli ho detto che stavamo guardando un film."

Frank lasciò cadere l'asciugamano sul pavimento e lasciò Mikey aiutarlo a infilarsi un paio di pantaloni e una maglietta che metteva generalmente solo per dormire. "Un fottuto film."  
"Già." Mikey si spostò, prendendo più vestiti e mettendoli nello zaino di Frank. Gettò la propria maglietta bagnata sul pavimento e si mise un paio di jeans di Frank, che erano troppo grandi e ridicolmente corti su di lui, e la propria felpa. "Andiamo, puoi dormire a casa mia."

*Medicaid: programma di assistenza finanziato dallo stato per contribuire a pagare le spese mediche e ospedaliere per i meno abbienti.  
**Vicodin: commercializzato sotto il nome di "Vicodin", è utilizzato come antidolorifico; è una combinazione oppioide consistente di Hydrocodone e paracetamolo.  
***OxyContin: sempre un antidolorifico, più forte dei precedenti.


	4. Chapter Four

**_Trigger warning: in questo capitolo c'è un po' di sangue, quindi niente, se la cosa vi disturba saltate l'ultimo pezzo._ **

  
Lavorare il giorno dopo fu abbastanza simile all'inferno.  
La schiena di Frank non faceva più male di, ad esempio, un tatuaggio nuovo, ma c'è un motivo per il quale non ci si tatua dalle spalle alle ginocchia tutto in una volta. Frank sapeva di muoversi in modo strano, ma si limitò a ignorare gli sguardi interrogativi di Ray e Bob e tenne la testa bassa.

"Non dovresti essere qui", gli disse Mikey in un orecchio a un certo punto.

"Cosa avrei dovuto dire?" Frank si mise un paio di guanti nuovi. "Scusa, Brian, non posso venire oggi, la scorsa notte un sadico invisibile mi ha attaccato al letto e frustato?"

"Ti avrei coperto le spalle." Mikey scrollò le spalle.

Frank grugnì e scosse la testa. "Guarda, lo apprezzo, ma-"

"Frank!" Brian apparse dal nulla e sorrise. "Sei qui!"

Frank evitò gli occhi di Mikey. "Sono qui."

"I tuoi polsi stanno bene?"

"Sì, non mi fanno per niente male", disse Frank, cosa che non era una bugia.

"Fantastico." Brian gli sorrise radiosamente e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla mentre usciva dalla stanza.

Frank si morse la lingua talmente forte per evitare di urlare da avvertire il gusto del sangue.

"Merda." Mikey corse alla borsa di Frank e ci rovistò dentro finché non trovò il Vicodin. "Prendilo, forza."

Frank la ingoiò in fretta e si appoggiò pesantemente a Mikey per qualche minuto. "Grande, ora avrò una faccia da drogato."

"Meglio che dimenarsi in agonia."

"Che sta succedendo?" sussurrò Ray, entrando nella stanza. "Frank, stai bene?"

Frank scosse la testa. "Non è niente."

"Col cazzo che è niente, sei  _verde_." Ray incrociò le braccia al petto e rivolse lo sguardo verso Mikey. "Che gli succede?"

"Niente", ripeté Mikey, guardando ovunque tranne che in direzione di Ray. Il telefono squillò e Mikey si precipitò a rispondere.

"Okay", disse Ray, guardandolo. "Ora so che c'è qualcosa che non va. Mikey non ha risposto a quel telefono per due mesi."

Ray si voltò per guardare in faccia Frank e aggrottò ansiosamente la fronte. "Cos'è successo realmente alla clinica?"

"Ray, dimenticatelo." Frank uscì dalla stanza e si diresse in quella principale, rivolgendo un cenno al ragazzino con il taglio da moicano seduto vicino alla porta a leggere Home and Garden. "Hey, amico, vuoi venire?"

Ray si spostò per fare entrare il tipo. "Sai, molte persone dicono tutto al loro parrucchiere."

Frank alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Ti portiamo fuori dopo lavoro", disse Ray, appoggiandosi all'entrata. "Rob, Mikey e io. Per ubriacarci da fare schifo, okay?"

Frank disse con fervore, "Davvero, davvero okay", e tornò agli affari, facendo un buco nel labbro del ragazzino moicano.

***

Il locale nel quale andarono era rumoroso e scuro, e Frank aveva bevuto abbastanza al bar prima per fregarsene del fatto che le scarpe gli si attaccavano al pavimento. Non importava. Aveva i migliori amici del mondo e la schiena non gli faceva nemmeno più male; e attraverso la foschia di alcolici e musica alta, tutta la faccenda delle frustate infestate sembrò solo un sogno inquietante.

"Uscire con te è come in Goodfellas*", urlò nell'orecchio di Mikey dopo che quest'ultimo aveva scambiato col portiere un complicato handshake e li aveva fatti entrare tutti gratis. "Sai, la parte dove Ray Liotta dice di essere in costruzione."

"Non dovresti nemmeno essere qua", urlò in risposta Mikey. "E se inizi a sanguinare attraverso la maglietta o quella...cosa della scorsa notte succede di nuovo?"

Frank lo mise a zittire con un gesto incurante. Era bello essere fuori, a ballare e ridere e fare cose normali, le cose che  _dovrebbe_  fare, e non preoccuparsi di scroti infettati, polsi fuori di testa e fantasmi arrabbiati e violenti.

Frank ballò con una ragazza che aveva un fiore pitturato su un lato del viso, e un ragazzo con quelle stupide zanne innestate fra i denti che riteneva fossero allo stesso tempo stupide e attraenti. Qualche altro inquietante drink color blu ed era sul fottuto podio con una delle ballerine del locale, rendendosi imbecille davanti a tutti; ma chissene frega, si stava divertendo.

"Il tuo amico balla bene", disse la ragazza a Mikey mentre si prendevano una pausa al bar. "Non lo porti prima qui, Mikey, mi rendi triste."

"Hai un accento strano", ridacchiò Frank, con la testa sulla sua spalla. La ragazza gli accarezzò la testa.

"E tu subisci i postumi di una sbronza domani."

Mikey diresse uno sguardo dritto negli occhi di Frank. "Credo che tu abbia bevuto abbastanza."

"Noooo." Frank si tirò su in piedi e cadde dritto con la faccia sul bancone. "Vuoi solo tenere tutto il divertimento per te, Mikeyway."

"Ti sei preso tutto quel Vicodin prima", gli ricordò Mikey. "Bob mi prenderà a calci in culo se ti lascio bere fino a morire."

"Frank lo zittì con una mano. "Che me ne frega, tu sei- Stai uccidendo il divertimento. Sei un Fun-vampiro. Funpiro**."

"Funpiro", disse la ballerina, e rise. Mikey teneva un braccio attorno alla sua vita.

"Hey", disse Frank, avvicinandosi per farsi sentire. "Perché non hai portato tuo fratello con te?"

"Non è proprio il suo ambiente", rispose Mikey. Sembrava a disagio, pensò Frank, ma poteva essere a causa della ballerina con l'accento strano che gli stava ficcando una mano nei pantaloni davanti a tutti.

"Tuo fratello è figo", disse Frank, ingoiando i resti del suo drink. "Tuo fratello - Mikey, ti ho detto come mi sento quando mi tocca?"

Mikey non stava ascoltando. Mikey stava facendo una piccola esplorazione di pantaloni a sua volta. Fottuto Mikey. Quello faceva più sesso di qualsiasi altra persona Frank conoscesse, e non sembrava nemmeno  _provarci._

"Vado in bagno", disse Frank al nulla, e si diresse barcollando verso quella che pensava essere la direzione giusta.

Quando dovette chiudere un occhio per vedere abbastanza da riuscire a pisciare, pensò che forse Mikey aveva ragione riguardo all'alcol.

Frank risciacquò un bicchiere che qualcuno aveva lasciato là e lo riempì con acqua pulita. Bevve tutto il bicchiere, una e poi altre due volte, per poi buttarsi un po' d'acqua in faccia e appoggiarsi pesantemente sul lavandino, fissando il proprio riflesso nello specchio.

"Sei ubriaco", si disse. Il tizio che stava facendo pipì dietro di lui lo guardò in modo strano. Frank lo ignorò. "Sei ubriaco e dovresti andare a casa."

Escludendo il fatto che non poteva andare a casa, perché non aveva soldi per un taxi e non sapeva come tornare; inoltre c'era anche tutto il problema della camera da letto insanguinata, e solo il pensiero lo fece tornare sobrio più di quanto qualsiasi quantità d'acqua avrebbe mai potuto fare.

Uscì dal bagno. Stava percorrendo lo stretto corridoio verso il bar, quando una mano gli afferrò la maglietta, trascinandolo attraverso una porta che non aveva nemmeno notato essere lì, nel vialetto fuori.

"Cosa  _cazzo_ ", disse Frank. Il lampione sopra la sua testa proiettava un cerchio di luce ai suoi piedi. "Che cazzo fai?"

"Belle mosse, Iero", disse una voce che Frank non riconobbe. Riusciva a distinguere delle forme muoversi nel buio davanti a lui. "Ti ho visto ballare. Peccato che tu non sia così sciolto quando lavori."

"Cosa?" Frank cercò di spostarsi dal muro, ma una delle figure si avvicinò, trasformandosi in uno skinhead dall'aspetto poco raccomandabile, e lo sbattè contro il muro. Frank urlò - aveva solo una maglietta addosso e i mattoni urtarono contro le ferite sulla sua schiena. "Figlio di puttana, lasciami andare, ti rovino."

Lo skinhead sogghignò con disprezzo. "Come hai rovinato le palle del mio amico, eh?"

Frank lo fissò, mentre tutto tornava ad avere un senso e altri due tizi uscirono nell'oscurità dietro di lui. "Oh, mi stai prendendo per il culo."

"Affatto", disse lo skinhead, e sollevò il pugno sopra la sua testa.

Frank era ubriaco e ferito e faceva abbastanza schifo a combattere, ma era piccolo e veloce, e si spostò giusto in tempo per far finire il pugno del tipo dritto dentro il muro. Quest'ultimo urlò e si girò di scatto - i suoi amici afferrarono Frank, un braccio ciascuno, praticamente sollevandolo da terra.

 _Buon cittadino, buon cittadino_ , pensò disperatamente. Brian. Cosa vorrebbe che dicesse ora?

"Ragazzi, capisco che siate incazzati", disse ad alta voce, tentando di sembrare ragionevole e sicuro di sé, e non spaventato a morte. "Okay, ma farmi del male non aiuterà affatto il caso di Darren."

"Non ce ne frega del suo caso", disse uno di quelli che tenevano fermo Frank. "Ci importa della giustizia."

"Giustizia? Cosa - ah, cazzo!" Frank gridò nuovamente quando lo sbatterono dritto contro il muro, tenendolo fermo contro di esso. Erano molto più forti di lui - Frank si dimenò e tentò di liberarsi, ma poteva a malapena muoversi, e ebbe un orribile flashback della notte precedente, di trovarsi bloccato e impotente alla mercé di qualcuno che pietà non ne aveva. "Andiamo, è un'idiozia, gli avvocati-"

Il dorso della mano dello skinhead si scontrò con la faccia di Frank con un rumore simile a una sferzata, e la testa gli cadde letteralmente sulla spalla.

"Taci, coglione", disse lo skinhead. "Gli avvocati ti prenderanno tutti i quattrini", sorrise, l'espressione gelidamente dolce su quella faccia da cretino. Tirò fuori qualcosa dalla tasca - Cristo, pensò Frank, cos'è, una pistola, un preservativo, sta per stuprarmi o cosa oh Gesù - e gli si avvicinò. Sussurrò, "E noi ci prenderemo le tue palle."

La cosa che aveva in mano era un coltellino svizzero.  
Fanculo l'essere un bravo cittadino.  _Fanculo_.

"Giuro su Dio, se mi tocchi anche solo con un dito di stacco il cazzo a morsi", sbottò Frank, dimenandosi e tirando calci più forte e velocemente che poteva.

"Tienilo fermo", ordinò lo skinhead, e lo stava raggiungendo quando il mondo intero diventò bianco e la testa di Frank si riempì di un cieco dolore.

Era vagamente consapevole del suo corpo inarcarsi e muoversi, di loro lasciarlo andare, facendolo cadere a terra. Principalmente, l'unica cosa che distingueva era il dolore, farsi spazio nel suo cranio.

Qualcosa di pesante gli colpì la nuca e gli aghi - erano  _aghi_ , realizzò Frank. Sapeva come ci si sentiva ad avere cose appuntite ficcate nella pelle - attorno alla sua testa il dolore aumentò, costringendolo ad afferrarsela con le mani, cercando di farli andare via, farli cadere, ma qualcuno - i tizi nel vicolo, cosa gli stavano  _facendo_ , li afferrò e li tenne giù, e quella cosa pesante lo colpì di nuovo, e gli aghi si insinuarono più in profondità nella pelle, contro il cranio; riusciva a sentirli muoversi e incassarsi dentro di lui.

Il calore gli investì il viso, calore e bagnato - sangue, Frank pensò debolmente, sto sanguinando di nuovo - e gli finì dentro la bocca aperta. C'erano di nuovo quei suoni, la folla che mormorava, ma questa volta c'erano anche risate, e qualcuno lo stava insultando. Non era inglese, non riusciva a comprenderli e provò a dirglielo, dirgli che non poteva capire il perché fossero così arrabbiati, ma qualunque fosse il motivo,  _gli dispiaceva_ , voleva solo che si  _fermassero_ , e qualcuno lo stava scuotendo e tirando su, ripetendo il suo nome ancora e ancora.

"Frank, Frank, andiamo, svegliati!"

Frank aprì confusamente gli occhi, avvertendo il sangue sulle ciglia, e guardando stralunato il viso di Mikey. "Cosa", disse raucamente.

Oltre la spalla di Mikey c'era movimento, e Frank riconobbe Ray e Bob e dei tizi che non conosceva, forse la sicurezza, e quelli che l'avevano aggredito erano per terra.

"No," provò a dire, e dovette voltarsi e sputare del sangue prima di continuare. "Non fategli niente."

"Cosa?" Bob lo fissò come se fosse matto. "Frank, tu-"

"Per il caso", rispose, lasciandosi ricadere per terra. Mikey lo abbracciò da dietro. "Brian ha detto che devo tenermi fuori dai guai."

"A 'fanculo Brian! A 'fanculo i guai!" Bob aveva un ginocchio nella schiena dello skinhead, e le braccia incrociate dietro di lui. "Sei ridotto a uno schifo, Frank, che ti hanno fatto, hanno tentato di toglierti la faccia e usarla come maschera?"

"Non siamo stati noi", disse lo skinhead, e poi urlò quando Bob fece qualcosa come rivoltargli i polsi.

"Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca", disse Bob, con tono amaro. "Ti faccio finire sotto terra."

"Non siamo stati noi", ripetè uno degli altri, e uno della sicurezza gli tirò un pugno. Sembrava terrorizzato. "Cioè, noi stavamo-"

"Tappati la bocca!" disse lo skinhead, e Bob lo fece urlare di nuovo.

"Ma poi ha iniziato a sanguinare e urlare e altra merda", continuò l'altro, rivolgendo lo sguardo al terzo per avere conferma, ma quello era talmente sotto shock che stava praticamente oscillando avanti e indietro. "Ma non siamo stati noi, giuro su Dio!"

Ray si girò verso Frank. "Frank? Sono stati loro?"

Frank alzò lo sguardo verso quello della sicurezza. "Avete telecamere qua?"

Scosse la testa.

"Sì", disse Frank, sputando dell'altro sangue dalla bocca. "Sì, sono stati loro."

"Fottuto bugiardo!" lo skinhead iniziò a strillare, e tutti iniziarono a urlare. Le guardie stavano letteralmente abbaiando nei loro walkie talkie e Ray e Bob si lamentavano della polizia e della sicurezza pubblica.

Frank si aggrappò alla giacca di Mikey. Mikey gli toccò la fronte appiccicosa e Frank vide le sue dita togliersi sporche di sangue.

"Sono stati loro?" gli chiese calmo, pulendosi il pollice sotto l'occhio di Frank.

Frank non disse nulla.

"Merda."

*Quei bravi ragazzi (Goodfellas) è un film del 1990 diretto da Martin Scorsese.  
**Funpiro: il gioco di parole era fun (divertimento) e vampire (vampiro)... Non ho saputo renderla in italiano quindi tenetevela così lmao


	5. Chapter Five

"Continuo a non capire perché non hai intenzione di fargli causa", disse Ray, mentre riportava Frank in macchina da casa di Mikey il giorno dopo. "Avrebbero potuto ammazzarti."

"Ma non l'hanno fatto", disse Frank, lo sguardo rivolto fuori dal finestrino. Poteva vedere il proprio viso pallido nello specchietto, deformata dall'angolazione e dal vetro. I segni sulla sua fronte erano ben visibili, rossi e esposti - si spostò i capelli in avanti per coprirli. "E poi, penso che Brian si sarebbe fatto venire un infarto."

Ray tirò un pugno al volante, facendo saltare Frank. "È un casino. Vieni aggredito da tre pazzi e devi lasciarlo passare perché, cosa, non darebbe una buona impressione in tribunale se te ne lamentassi? Nessuna giuria sul pianeta ti avrebbe incolpato per questo, amico."

Frank rise silenziosamente. "Probabilmente no."

"Allora perché non lasci che il locale chiami la polizia?" Ray fece muovere i tergicristalli. "Lascerai che la passino liscia? Non è da te."

"Sono abbastanza sicuro che Bob abbia rotto un braccio a uno di quelli", gli ricordò Frank. "Ed ero ubriaco, e tutto il locale mi ha visto su quel fottuto podio, ubriaco come non so cosa - ah,  _cazzo_." Frank avvertì un'improvvisa e dolorosa fitta alla testa, conseguenza dei postumi della sbronza e dei tagli messi insieme.

"Hai intenzione di vomitare?" Ray si chinò in avanti e inizio a ripulire il finestrino, i suoi gomiti che si piantavano proprio nelle costole di Frank. "Io ti voglio bene, amico, ma ho appena rifoderato i sedili."

"Non ho intenzione di vomitare sui tuoi fottuti sedili", sbottò Frank, premendosi entrambi i palmi delle mani sulla fronte. Spinse i pollici negli occhi finché non vide rosso. "'Fanculo, mi sarei dovuto salvare del Vicodin."

Ray fece un verso che doveva essere di comprensione. "Non hai pensato di tenertene un po' in caso di attacchi frontali?"

Frank rise e poi gemette, quando la cosa peggiorò la situazione. "Mi è sempre mancata la previdenza."

Ray parcheggiò fuori il condominio di Frank e aspettò che prendesse le sue cose dai sedili posteriori. "Hey, notizie di Ella?"

"Cosa?" Frank era distratto, intento a convincere tutta la sua roba a non cadere fuori dallo zaino aperto mentre cercava di tirarla fuori dalla macchina.

"Ella", ripetè Ray. Guardò Frank come se fosse matto. "Il tuo cane? Quello che si è perso? Hai appeso volantini in tutta la città?"

"Oh." Frank sbattè le palpebre davanti al parabrezza. "Sai cosa - me ne ero dimenticato."

"Cosa? Eri pazzo per quello stupido cane, Frank."

"Lo so." Lo stomaco di Frank sembrava strano, freddo e scombussolato, un'inquietante sensazione farsi strada nei suoi arti, come quando realizzi di esserti dimenticato dei compiti, o qualcuno ti ha sentito parlare male alle sue spalle. "Cazzo. Non lo so, suppongo sia a causa di tutti i casini che stanno succedendo."

"Mh." Ray lo guardò dubbiosamente, poi allungò improvvisamente un braccio verso Frank e gli spostò i capelli dalla fronte, sfiorando la pelle con i polpastrelli. "Sai, non sembra che siano state fatte con un coltello."

Frank tentò di non agitarsi, fissando la borsa che aveva in grembo. I tagli pizzicavano, e si sentiva come se concentrandosi abbastanza sarebbe stato capace di sentirle di nuovo, le punte affilate entrargli dentro, la forza con cui squarciavano la pelle e il cranio. Quella mattina, nel bagno di Mikey, si era passato le dita nei capelli e aveva avvertito le linee gonfie segnargli la testa, in un cerchio interrotto intorno ad essa.

Ray sospirò e ritirò la mano. "Hai bisogno che salga?"

Frank ebbe un improvviso flash della situazione nel suo appartamento, sangue ovunque, e deglutì. "No, fa niente. Grazie del passaggio."

"Quando vuoi", rispose Ray, sporgendosi al di sopra di Frank per aprirgli la porta. "Ci vediamo lunedì."

***

La sua stanza era messa peggio di quanto ricordasse. Quei due giorni di assenza avevano reso il sangue di uno strano color marrone, e la puzza che lo accolse quando aprì la porta lo fece quasi svenire, per tipo la quindicesima volta in due giorni.

Mikey aveva ragione. Sembrava davvero che qualcuno ci fosse morto dissanguato.

Frank lasciò cadere la borsa a terra, prese un respiro profondo, e si mise al lavoro. Prima di tutto, aprì le finestre, dato che la strada sotto casa sua odorava di smog e hotdog, cosa che certamente preferiva all'aroma alla scena del delitto.

Le lenzuola erano ormai impresentabili, perciò si limitò a afferrare i bordi con meno sangue e ridurle ad una palla rossa, che gettò in un sacco della spazzatura. I cuscini finirono in un'altra, che gettò insieme a quella delle lenzuola davanti alla porta.

Cristo. Era certo che 'arredamento inzuppato della tua stessa forza vitale' non si trovasse sulla lista degli oggetti appropriati per il condotto della pattumiera che l'amministratore del condominio gli aveva dato il giorno che si era trasferito. Li avrebbe bruciati dopo, o qualcosa del genere.  
Era ciò che la gente faceva con la roba macchiata di sangue in quei polizieschi che sua madre amava tanto, CSI New Hampshire o quello che era.

"Cos'è successo a quelle lenzuola che ti avevo comprato, tesoro?" disse a se stesso e al nulla, mentre strofinava via sangue dalle pareti con il sapone per i piatti. Immerse la spugna nel secchio d'acqua accanto e la strizzò. "Oh, sì, grazie per avermele comprate, mamma. Sono perseguitato da un fantasma che ama il sado-masochismo o qualcosa del genere, e suppongo che si sia dimenticato di darmi la parola di sicurezza, e le lenzuola sono finite per qualche motivo nel tiro incrociato."

Una volta che il muro fu pulito da ogni traccia di sangue, si mise a lavare e rilavare il pavimento per almeno novantasette volte, versando e riversando secchiate di acqua salmastra nel gabinetto, finché non gli bruciarono le nocche e non poté avvertire nulla che non fosse detersivo agli aghi di pino.

Mentre stava impalato accanto al letto, strofinandosi la testa e cercando un modo poco sospetto per chiedere a sua madre come togliere tre litri di sangue da un materasso, udì qualcuno bussare alla porta.

"Merda." Frank controllò che non ci fossero macchie di sangue sui suoi vestiti e sbattè dietro di sé la porta della camera da letto, prima di andare a guardare dallo spioncino della porta.

Era il fratello magico di Mikey. Lo spioncino lo faceva sembrare alto cinquanta centimetri e con una testa enorme, ma era senza alcun dubbio lui, con addosso una giacca di pelle e ancora più sciarpe dell'ultima volta, mentre scrutava ansiosamente la porta e si mordeva le unghie.

"Merda", ripetè Frank, e gli occhi di Gerard incontrarono i suoi, e Frank sapeva che non poteva vederlo,  _lo sapeva_ , ma si tolse precipitosamente dalla visuale e scappò verso - cazzo, lo specchio, era ancora nel bagno dall'altra notte. "Un secondo!", urlò, correndo verso la stanza per essere sicuro di non avere un enorme striscia di sangue sulla guancia, o qualcosa di più banalmente spiacevole come degli spinaci incastrati nei denti.  
Si spostò nuovamente i capelli sulla fronte, si pulì le mani sulla maglietta - Cristo, puzzava di roba per lavare, ma non c'era nulla che potesse fare per quello - e tornò alla porta d'ingresso.

"Okay", disse a sé stesso, e la aprì.

"Ciao!" disse Gerard, togliendosi le dita dalla bocca e rivolgendo a Frank lo stesso saluto timido che gli aveva rivolto quando si erano incontrati al negozio. "Uh, ti ricordi di me? Sono il fratello di Mikey, ci siamo visti al negozio l'altro giorno?"

"Oh, sì, penso", mentì Frank, appoggiandosi alla porta in un modo che sperava sembrasse noncurante. "Gerard, giusto?"

Gerard gli rivolse un sorriso radioso. "Esatto! La gente non se lo ricorda mai. Vengo sempre chiamato Gareth, o Jeremy, per qualche motivo."

"Non hai una faccia da Jeremy", gli disse Frank.

"Lo so!" Gerard annuì entusiasta, ancora sorridente. "Comunque, uh, ti ho portato un materasso."

Frank lo guardò sbattendo le palpebre. "Un che?"

"Un materasso!" Gerard indietreggiò e Frank lo seguì nell'atrio. Come volevasi dimostrare, c'era un materasso appoggiato contro il muro accanto alla porta di Frank. "Mikey ha detto che era successo qualcosa al tuo? E questo è stato donato alla nostra signora proprio ieri."

"La tua signora?" Frank sollevò le sopracciglia. "Chi è la tua signora?"

Gerard rise e agitò le mani. "No, no - Our Lady. Our Lady Of Compassion? È una chiesa a qualche isolato da qui. Hanno campagne di beneficenza, tipo vestiti, cibo."

"Materassi." Frank sorrise.

Gerard ricambiò. "Sì. Comunque, ho chiesto se potevi averlo, e hanno detto che nessun altro era interessato, perciò ho chiesto a un amico di trascinarlo fino a qua e beh, eccomi", terminò, incerto, mettendo le mani in tasca. "È, uhm, strano?"

"Non se confrontato alla maggior parte delle cose che mi sono successe ultimamente", rispose Frank, scuotendo la testa. Un materasso. Il fratello bellissimo di Mikey gli aveva portato un materasso. Forse le cose si stavano aggiustando.

"Nessuno ci è morto sopra, o altro", disse Gerard ansiosamente. "Cioè, penso sia nuovo."

"È a posto", rispose sinceramente Frank. "Puoi aiutarmi a portarlo dentro?"

Gerard aiutò Frank a spingere il materasso nell'appartamento, poi lo seguì nella camera da letto per buttare via il vecchio.

"Wow", disse, fissando le chiazze di rosso. "Ti è uscito il Mar Rosso dal naso?"

"Evitiamo", rispose Frank, afferrando i manici dal suo lato. "Okay, tiriamolo fuori e poi lo lasciamo nell'atrio, okay?"

Gerard annuì. "Okay. Oh, aspetta, fammi togliere la giacca."

"Lasciala sul divano." Frank accennò al salotto. Gerard seguì le sue parole e Frank gli urlò dietro, "Sai, è una prima volta per me."

"Non accetti mai mobili per la camera da letto dagli sconosciuti?" ricambiò Gerard.

"Nessuno me ne ha mai dati." Frank notò una macchia di sangue sul comodino e si leccò il pollice, passandovelo poi sopra. "Una tipa una volta mi ha mandato dei fiori, ma avere ragazzi fighi portarmi materassi è nuovo."

"C'è sempre una prima volta", disse Gerard, ritornando nella stanza.

Frank passò un dito sulla macchia un'ultima volta. "Già, qualcuno potrebbe addirittura ritenerlo un po' presuntuoso per un-" Alzò lo sguardo e si dimenticò completamente quello che stava per dire. "Prete."

Gerard disse, "Eh?", e poi si toccò il collare attorno al collo. "Oh! Sì, Mikey non te l'ha detto?"

"Uh. No", disse Frank, fissandogli la gola. Un prete. Un  _prete_. E dire che Frank pensava che, al massimo, avrebbe potuto essere etero. Frank alzò lo sguardo verso il viso di Gerard e disse, "Oddio, ti ho chiamato figo!"

Gerard annuì solennemente. "L'hai fatto."

"Augh." Frank si coprì il viso con le mani, sperando che sarebbe potuto scomparire, se solo... si fosse concentrato abbastanza a lungo, ma quando sbirciò attraverso le dita Gerard era ancora lì. "Ti ho chiamato figo." Frank gemette. "Sei un prete e ti ho dato del figo."

"Fa niente." Gerard sorrise, alzandosi una manica. "In realtà, mi hai rallegrato la giornata."

Frank si mise a fissare disperatamente il soffitto. "Oh, mia madre è così incazzata con me in questo momento e non sa nemmeno perché."

Gerard rise - aveva la stessa risata di Mikey, pensò Frank, acuta, ruvida e stupida, e completamente contagiosa - e si alzò anche l'altra manica. "Lascia stare, non fa nulla. Spostiamo questo materasso, o no?

Frank era sicuro che non potessero lasciare quel materasso nell'atrio come se nulla fosse senza che nessuno chiamasse la polizia, o un canale televisivo, perciò dovettero trascinarlo fino al vicolo fuori dall'edificio. Gerard doveva essere, ovviamente, davvero una brava persona, se andava in giro a portare materassi alla gente e pregare per le loro anime, ma non riusciva a capire se stava andando a destra o a sinistra mentre camminava all'indietro, e più di una volta Frank pensò che avrebbe dovuto spiegare a Mikey perché suo fratello era morto nella tromba delle scale del condominio di Frank con il collo spezzato e un materasso addosso.

Finalmente riuscirono a tirarlo fuori e gettarlo nel vicolo, facendocela in due a gettarlo in uno dei cassonetti.

"Cazzo", ansimò Gerard, pulendosi le mani sulla maglietta. "Quei cosi pesano più di quanto sembri."

Frank rise, più per la sorpresa che altro. "Non credo di aver mai sentito un prete imprecare prima."

"Hai mai sentito un prete parlare al di fuori di un omelia?"

Frank dovette pensarci. Tenne la porta aperta per Gerard mentre rientravano nell'edificio. "Sai cosa, non credo."

"Beh, ecco perché." Gerard gli rivolse un mezzo sorriso.

Nell'ascensore, Frank dovette sforzarsi attivamente per non fissare Gerard come un idiota. Tutti i preti che aveva incontrato prima erano vecchi o senza capelli, con le mani piene di rughe e pance enormi sotto le vesti o vestiti seri. Gerard era giovane. Gerard indossava una giacca di pelle. Gerard era  _bello_. E Gerard era, per definizione, casto.

Frank era la persona più sfigata del mondo.

"Vuoi un caffè?" gli chiese, quando tornarono nell'appartamento. "È il minimo che posso fare, amico."

"Certo." Il viso di Gerard si illuminò nell'udire la parola. "Hey, posso fumare qua?"

"Fai pure." Frank andò in cucina e sbattè deliberatamente la testa contro l'armadietto sopra il lavandino, cosa che fu un errore, poiché tutti i tagli sulla fronte gli urlarono rabbiosamente contro.

Gerard era seduto sul divano quando Frank tornò nel salotto con le tazze, fumando e osservando una foto di Frank e Mikey che Frank teneva sul tavolino da caffè. "Quando l'avete fatta?"

"Tipo... un anno fa?" Frank gli porse una tazza e gli si sedette accanto. "È strano che non mi abbia mai parlato di te."

Gerard prese con gratitudine la tazza e chiuse gli occhi mentre la portò alle labbra. "Sai... beh. I nostri due mondi - siamo molto legati, ma non sono gli stessi. Penso che mi trovi difficile da spiegare."

"Non ho mai incontrato un prete prima", disse Frank. "Intendo, nella vita reale, non a scuola o che so io."

"Non ho mai incontrato nessuno che praticasse modifiche al proprio corpo", rispose Gerard, con un piccolo sussulto.

Frank sorrise. "Non ci hai mai pensato?"

Gerard scosse la testa con veemenza. "Ho paura degli aghi."

"Comprensibile." Frank annuì e bevve un sorso di caffè. "Io ho paura dei chierichetti."

Gerard scoppiò a ridere, e questa volta la sua risata fu totalmente differente rispetto a quella di Mikey, un enorme HAHAHAHA che quasi portò Frank a sputare caffè ovunque. "In realtà non passo così tanto tempo a fare sermoni, quindi direi che la mia vita è abbastanza priva di chierichetti."

"Meno male", rispose automaticamente Frank, salvo poi sentirsi un idiota quando Gerard alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Non intendevo-"

"È okay."

"No, non lo è." Frank si strofinò la fronte e sospirò. "Questo è il motivo per il quale Mikey non parla di te alla gente, vero?"

Gerard fece spallucce e sorrise, e fece un piccolo gesto, come per dire  _dimentica,_ con la mano.

Frank continuò a bere il suo caffè, in modo da evitare di fare accidentalmente il coglione per almeno tre secondi, e guardò Gerard premere la sua sigaretta contro il posacenere giallo con la faccina sorridente sul fondo di Frank.

"Non stai per dirmi che hai avuto una brutta esperienza quando  _eri_ un chierichetto, vero?" disse improvvisamente Gerard, girandosi verso Frank.

"Cristo, no." Frank afferrò una sigaretta a sua volta e la accese. "Mia madre ci ha provato, ma tutto ciò che ha ottenuto è stato trascinarmi qualche volta a Messa, figuriamoci farmi offrire per fare la comparsa."

"Già, svegliarsi presto di domenica uccide." Gli occhi di Gerard si rivolsero verso la fronte di Frank, per poi tornare a guardare giù rapidamente.

"Non per me. Sono abbastanza ferreo per quanto riguarda passarla a letto."

Gerard sembrò sorpreso, per qualche motivo. "Non vai in chiesa?"

"No." Frank scosse la testa.

"Per niente?" disse Gerard, ripetendo lo stesso movimento con gli occhi di poco prima.

"No", ripeté Frank, tentando di non adirarsi, e non riuscendoci, per la maggior parte. "Cosa, cercherai di salvarmi ora?"

Gerard forzò il proprio sguardo a unirsi con quello di Frank, e fece una faccia triste. "Ti ho offeso."

Frank fece lo stesso gesto da  _dimenticalo_ che Gerard gli aveva rivolto qualche minuto prima. "Non è niente di che. Non vado in chiesa perché non credo in Dio."

"Oh." Gerard lo fissò pensosamente per un minuto, poi i suoi occhi tornarono alla sua fronte.

Frank roteò gli occhi, irritato. "Fai una foto, durerà di più."

"Eh?"

"Mi stai fissando la testa."

"Cosa?" Gerard fece una faccia antisgamo. "Chi, io? Non è vero."

Frank gli puntò un dito contro. "Non pronunciare falsa testimonianza contro il tuo prossimo."

"Ah,  _ora_ sai la Bibbia", disse Gerard, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Frank lo fissò per un secondo, e Gerard vacillò visibilmente sotto il suo sguardo, prima di gettarsi indietro sul divano con un sospiro. "E va bene, okay. Devo lavorare sulla discrezione."

Frank gettò della cenere sulla faccina. "Ti serve tanto nel tuo lavoro?"

"Hey, di certo non farebbe del male." Gerard si rimise seduto dritto e disse con un tono più serio, "Okay, fammi spiegare. Mikey mi ha detto cosa è successo con il materasso."

"Oh." Frank abbassò lo sguardo. Non sapeva cosa sarebbe stato peggio - che Gerard lo prendesse per pazzo, o che cercasse di convincerlo a prendere il tutto come una conseguenza per aver fatto arrabbiare l'Onnipotente con il suo scetticismo. "L'ha fatto, ah."

"Già." Gerard stette in silenzio per un momento, e fu uno shock quando la sua mano apparse all'improvviso davanti alla faccia di Frank, con le dita aperte. "Ha anche detto - ha detto che ti hanno picchiato in un locale."

Frank non disse nulla. Gerard non lo stava ancora toccando, ma Frank poteva avvertire come sarebbe stato se così non fosse, poteva già sentire come il dolore svaniva, come abbassare il volume o un regolatore di luminosità messo al massimo.

Si piegò in avanti, solo un po', giusto un paio di centimetri, ma fu abbastanza per premere la fronte contro i polpastrelli di Gerard, che spostarono i capelli che vi ricadevano sopra e toccarono i segni con gentilezza.

Frank dovette mordersi la lingua per non gemere dal sollievo. Fu come spalmare della crema su una scottatura o infilarsi sotto le coperte dopo una giornata intera in piedi. Non poté farne a meno; si spinse un altro po' in avanti e il palmo di Gerard ricoprì tutta la superficie della fronte per un minuto, e Frank sentì gli ultimi resti del dolore sparire, scorrere via dalle sue braccia e mani e cadere sul pavimento.

"Frank", disse Gerard, e Frank realizzò che i suoi occhi erano chiusi solo quando dovette fare lo sforzo di aprirli. Gerard lo stava fissando con uno sguardo preoccupato, che si rifletteva sulla sua fronte. "Vuoi dirmi che è successo?"

Frank voleva davvero farlo, il che era stupido - lo aveva appena conosciuto, per l'amor del cielo. Magari era solo un rimasuglio dell'essere stato cresciuto da cattolico, o forse era la strana magia delle mani di Gerard, vabbè, ma voleva... merda, voleva confessare e basta.

Si rimise a sedere, facendo protestare il suo corpo, e tornando a sentire la combinazione fra il dolore alla testa e quello ai polsi, e afferrò un'altra sigaretta. "Come ha detto Mikey, mi hanno picchiato."

Gerard fece ricadere la mano. "Sei sicuro?"

"Cosa, pensi che l'abbia immaginato?"

"Quelle ferite non sembrano provocate da pugni", disse gentilmente Gerard. "Sembrano state fatte con qualcosa di affilato."

"Come un coltello", disse Frank, accendendosi una sigaretta. Inalò una boccata di fumo.

Gerard scrollò appena le spalle. "O un ago."

Frank trattenne il fiato.

Gerard continuò con aria indifferente. "Sei un piercer, vero?"

Frank tossì mentre emetteva il fumo, la testa che gli pulsava ad ogni colpo di tosse. "Fottiti", tentò di dire, sbattendo le palpebre davanti al fumo che era riuscito a soffiarsi negli occhi. "Pensi che me lo sia fatto da solo?"

"Non ho detto questo."

"Grazie per il materasso", disse con fermezza, alzandosi. Non sapeva perché si sentisse così infuriato - si sentì tradito, o qualcosa del genere, come se Gerard fosse andato lì solo per prenderlo in giro con la prospettiva di _qualcosa_ per farlo stare meglio, e come se fosse solo stata tutta una scusa per accusarlo di persona. "Probabilmente hai altro da fare, non so, sermoni da dire."

Gerard fece una faccia delusa. "Non ti stavo accusando, Frank."

"Prima di tutto, che cazzo sei venuto a fare? Non sai niente di me."

Gerard abbassò lo sguardo. "Ho pensato - qualcosa che Mikey ha detto mi ha fatto pensare che..." La voce di Gerard si ridusse a un sussurro nel pronunciare la frase.

Frank incrociò le braccia nervosamente. "Hai pensato _cosa_?"

"Mi sbagliavo." Gerard iniziò a rimettersi le sciarpe attorno al collo. "Mi dispiace."

 _Merda_ , pensò Frank. Se prima non era del tutto sicuro di essere dannato, urlare contro un prete per averlo aiutato probabilmente aveva sigillato il patto.

Frank aspettò finché Gerard non mise entrambe le braccia nella giacca, quando si arrese e si sedette di nuovo. "No, sono stato uno stronzo. È solo che sono un po' incasinato al momento. Le cose vanno un po'... male."

Gerard fece una smorfia. "L'avevo notato."

Sedettero in silenzio per qualche minuto. La gamba di Gerard sfiorò il ginocchio di Frank quando si spostò, facendo sentire nuovamente a quest'ultimo una sensazione di sollievo.  
Frank stava seriamente impazzendo se pensava che Gerard avesse poteri curativi.

Gerard lo guardò curiosamente. "Tutto okay?"

"Lascia stare." Frank scosse la testa. "Dimmi - se sei un prete e non fai sermoni, cosa fai?"

"Sono un investigatore del Vaticano", disse Gerard, come se avesse detto  _sono un idraulico_. "Tipo quando le persone pensano di aver visto un miracolo."

Frank era realmente impressionato, ma tentò di non mostrarlo. "Tipo statue di Gesù che piangono sangue?"

"Più tipo la faccia della Vergine Maria che appare su un toast in Maine." Gerard sorrise. "Mi hanno consacrato solo cinque anni fa, perciò i miei compiti sono abbastanza semplici. La maggior parte della roba strana succede in Sud America, per qualche motivo."

Frank annuì. "Ne hai mai visto uno reale?"

Gerard fece un sorrisetto. "Un sud americano?"

"Un miracolo", disse Frank, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Gerard scosse la testa. "Per ora", disse con un tono malinconico, "Ho visto solo toast."


	6. Chapter Six

Gerard lasciò il suo numero a Frank - "Non si sa mai" - e Frank trascorse il resto del fine settimana trastullandosi con una serie di bagni sempre più caldi, buttando giù antidolorifici come un tossico e resistendo al bisogno di telefonare a Gerard e supplicarlo di tornare indietro, e permettere a Frank di sedersi accanto a lui per un po'.  
Era ridicolo. Frank si accorse solo dopo che l'altro se ne era andato che averlo anche solo nell'appartamento lo faceva stare meglio; non era solo lo strano effetto che gli provocava il contatto con le sue mani, ma proprio la sua presenza. Fottutamente terapeutica, o calmante, qualcosa del genere.  
Probabilmente era tutto nella sua testa. Probabilmente tutta la fottuta situazione era solo nella sua testa. Probabilmente era già stato chiuso in un ospedale psichiatrico da qualche parte e tutto questo era solo un'allucinazione.

La domenica si trascinò a forza fuori di casa per andare a fare la spesa e trovare qualcosa con cui coprire il letto - dormire sul materasso nudo era diventato scomodo abbastanza velocemente, e i cuscini del divano non erano fatti per dormirci su una notte intera - e, ritornando a casa, uno dei volantini che aveva appeso in giro per ritrovare il suo cane catturò il suo sguardo.   
Un mucchio di striscette di numeri erano state staccate, il che poteva significare che qualcuno l'aveva trovata, ma anche che qualcuno si era annoiato aspettando l'autobus.  
Frank si ripromise di ricordarsi di controllare i messaggi quando sarebbe tornato a casa.  
Si sentiva così confuso, ultimamente, pensò mentre aspettava per attraversare la strada - gli mancava la sua macchina, e c'era un'altra cosa di cui si era dimenticato da quando l'uomo invisibile aveva iniziato a dargliele.

Le luci cambiarono e Frank si mosse con la folla, spostando la propria borsa da un braccio ad un altro per diminuire la pressione sui polsi, nuovamente doloranti. Il modo in cui il dolore era praticamente localizzato in due soli punti era stranissimo. Non aveva idea di cosa diamine avrebbe fatto se avesse iniziato a fargli male tutto il corpo in quel modo.  
_Fottuto Dottor Durning_ , decise improvvisamente, frugando maldestramente nel suo zaino. Tachipirina per due giorni, non gli sarebbe bastato nemmeno per un mal di testa. Le sue stupide dita si chiusero finalmente attorno al tubetto di pomata che Luke gli aveva dato e tolsero il tappo quasi febbrilmente, facendone uscire più del dovuto e facendone cadere un po' sui jeans di Frank.  
Sibilò al contatto con la sua pelle, spalmandola il più velocemente possibile. Non era al livello di Gerard, ma non era male ricevere un po' di sollievo: e, sia che fosse la pomata o lo sfregare delle sue dita, il dolore si calmò abbastanza da permettergli di muovere di nuovo le mani senza sentirsi come se gli stessero per cadere.  
Frank spalmò l'unguento in eccesso anche sul tatuaggio. Era già guarito, sicuro, ma non avrebbe fatto certamente male. Era bellissima, ora che si era stabilita, e dava l'impressione di aver fatto parte di Frank per anni, come se fosse stata fatta per essere lì.

Frank si trascinò a letto e riuscì a chiamare sua madre e a mentirle per venti minuti su come tutto andasse bene, prima di addormentarsi e fare sogni strani sull'essere inseguiti da qualcuno che non poteva vedere.

Si dimenticò di controllare i messaggi.

***

Lunedì, Frank raccontò a Brian tutto quello che gli era accaduto al locale, omettendo le parti che avevano a che fare con le luci ectoplasmiche e la folla invisibile.

"Hai fatto la cosa giusta, Frank", disse Brian, tirando già fuori il telefono, una rubrica e un enorme risma di fogli. Brian era la persona più organizzata che Frank avesse mai incontrato. Era abbastanza sicuro che avrebbe potuto regnare sul mondo con un elenco puntato e un diario abbastanza grande. "Sarà perfetto per screditare quel coglione, è fantastico."  
"Fantastico", ripeté Frank in un tono monocorde, cercando di creare dei buchi ai lati della testa di Brian con gli occhi. "Mi è piaciuta soprattutto la parte in cui mi  hanno quasi staccato la testa." Non era proprio vero, ma a chi importava? Tanto Brian non lo sapeva.  
"Comunque, sarebbe stato meglio se non fossi stato ubriaco", disse distrattamente Brian, sfogliando la rubrica.  
Frank digrignò i denti. "Sì, beh, ho passato un paio di settimane di merda, Schechter, scusami se avevo bisogno di sfogarmi."  
Brian alzò lo sguardo, sembrando sorpreso all'inizio e poi, dopo aver palesemente ripetuto ciò che aveva detto nella sua mente, in colpa. "Dai, Frankie, non dicevo in quel senso. Intendevo, lo sai, qualsiasi cosa possa proteggerti-"  
Frank lo interruppe a metà frase. "Lo so."  
Brian fece un'espressione infelice. "Che situazione di merda."  
"Lo so", ripeté Frank, tentando di non ridere istericamente di quanto Brian non avesse la più pallida idea della realtà.  
"Va bene", iniziò Brian, spostando rapidamente fogli dalla scrivania. "Chiamerò gli avvocati. Vai a lavorare, hai una mattinata piena."  
"Sì, capo."  
Frank si alzò in piedi, ed era quasi alla porta quando Brian lo fermò.  
"Sei con Bob oggi pomeriggio."  
Frank si voltò. "Sul serio?"  
Brian era già al telefono - coprì il microfono e rispose, "Non combinare casini", e poi gli fece segno di andarsene.

Frank trascorse il miglior pomeriggio degli ultimi otto mesi, come minimo. Bob non gli avrebbe permesso di  _fare_  nulla, ovviamente, doveva solo stare seduto e guardare, cosa che avrebbe fatto più schifo se stare seduto e tenere le mani ferme non fosse stato proprio quello che Frank avrebbe voluto fare per il resto della sua vita.  
Era ancora fantastico, comunque, poter guardare da vicino senza che Bob gli dicesse di togliersi dalla luce o altro, e imprimersi a fuoco nel cervello ogni commento e pensiero saggio che Bob gli diceva di tanto in tanto. Bob poteva anche essere un pazzo senza tatuaggi, ma era un pazzo senza tatuaggi che sapeva ciò che stava facendo e un meticoloso figlio di puttana da distrarre.  
Frank amava i tatuaggi, come se non fosse risaputo, ovviamente, ma amava tutto ciò che li riguardasse - il modo in cui chi era ancora al primo tatuaggio tremava dall'eccitazione e dal nervoso, il modo in cui arrivavano scossi e se ne andavano come se avessero passato la mezz'ora più bella della loro vita. Amava il momento in cui l'ago si posava sulla pelle, quando era ancora solo un disegno, qualcosa che si poteva ancora lavare via, niente di più permanente dello scrivere il proprio nome su una finestra appannata, e amava quando l'ago premeva per la prima volta, quando tutto cambiava e diventava per sempre una parte di te.

Sembrò come se non fosse passato nemmeno un minuto quando Bob iniziò a sistemare la sua roba, mostrando a Frank come pulire e mettere tutto via, nonostante fossero cose che sapeva già: non era certo un fottuto novellino. Sapeva anche che Bob faceva le cose a modo suo o non le faceva proprio, e i suoi modi erano fantastici, perciò Frank lo lasciò fare e lo scocciò solo per un po', chiedendogli quando gli avrebbe permesso di  _fare_  davvero qualcosa.

"Sembra che tu abbia vinto la lotteria", commentò Ray mentre se ne stavano seduti nel negozio dopo l'orario di chiusura, aspettando che Mikey finisse di spazzare via i capelli da terra ad un ritmo quasi inesistente. "E poi fatto sesso sopra i soldi."  
Bob sorrise da sotto il suo stupido cappello. "Procedura standard dopo un pomeriggio con me, vero, Iero?"  
Frank fece girare la sedia. "Sfottetemi quanto volete, stronzi, questa è la cosa migliore che mi sia successa in settimane."  
"Quindi stai bene, giusto?" chiese Ray con uno strano tono di voce. "Tipo... felice?"  
Frank scrollò le spalle. "La mia vita fa meno schifo di quanto ne facesse stamattina, se è questo quello che intendi."  
Mikey si avvicinò e si appoggiò al bracciolo della sedia di Frank. "Allora, mio fratello ti ha portato un materasso, mh?"  
"Tuo fratello mi ha accusato di autolesionismo", disse Frank, colpendo Mikey e facendolo traballare, ma non cadere. "Riesci a crederci?"  
Calò il silenzio. Tutti si scambiarono degli sguardi. Frank disse, "Oh, Dio, no."  
"È solo che ultimamente sei stato sottoposto a un mucchio di stress", disse Ray calorosamente, avvicinandosi. "A volte può manifestarsi come-"  
"Venire aggrediti da uno skinhead e i suoi tirapiedi carcerati?" disse Frank, incredulo, rivolgendo uno sguardo a Mikey che diceva  _aiutami_!  
"Siamo solo preoccupati per te", continuò Ray. "Ci sono persone con le quali puoi parlare-"  
Frank si alzò in piedi e si diresse all'attaccapanni. "'Fanculo, Toro, non ho bisogno di sentire questa merda."  
Bob disse, "Stai tranquillo, Frank, stiamo solo cercando di aiutare."  
"Non ho bisogno del vostro aiuto", disse Frank, in modo indisponente, mettendosi la giacca. Tutti i bei sentimenti del pomeriggio erano spariti, e il dolore stava tornando al suo posto. "Non posso crederci."  
"Frank", disse Mikey. "Andiamo-"  
"Eri là!" urlò Frank, indicandolo. "Sei stato lì a guardare, figlio di puttana, l'hai  _visto_ , non provare a mentire!"  
"Che intende?" disse Ray, mentre la sua voce aumentava sia di tono che di volume. Brian fece capolino dalla stanza sul retro giusto per sentirlo dire, "Che significa che sei stato a guardare, Mikey? Che hai visto?"  
Mikey si circondò il petto con le braccia con uno sguardo infelice. "Non lo so."  
Frank rimase a fissarlo, incredulo. Mikey tentò di evitare il suo sguardo e mormorò qualcosa sull'aver assunto troppa caffeina quel giorno.  
"Grazie", disse Frank, afferrando la sua borsa e dirigendosi verso la porta. "Grazie davvero, ragazzi, era proprio quello che mi serviva."  
"Frank", udì Brian chiamarlo, ma qualunque cosa stesse tentando di dirgli si perse nell'eco della porta che veniva sbattuta. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Mikey gli inviò un messaggio cinque minuti più tardi che diceva, 'che cosa avrei dovuto dire', e dopo altri cinque uno che diceva, 'non incazzarti dai', e ancora un altro, 'vuoi che venga da te'.

Frank li ignorò tutti e tre e spense il cellulare, arrivando addirittura a staccare il telefono fisso una volta arrivato a casa.

"Fottuto Ray", disse a se stesso, frugando violentemente nei cassetti della cucina e sbattendo gli sportelli degli armadietti. Aveva lo stomaco talmente chiuso da non avere nemmeno voglia di mangiare, ma aveva bisogno di fare rumore. "Fottuto Bob. Fottuto Brian e la sua cazzo di preziosa causa."

Afferrò la bottiglia di vodka che nascondeva nel freezer e si gettò sul divano tenendola fra le mani, ingoiando un'enorme sorsata che lo fece tossire.

"Fottuto Mikey", mormorò prima di mandarne giù un'altra. "Fottuto Giuda."

Gli mancava il suo cane. Gli mancava la sua stupida faccia e il rumore di sottofondo che manteneva vivo mentre vagava per l'appartamento. Gli mancava il tocco umido del suo naso sul piede o sulla mano, e gli mancava ritrovarsela addosso come prima cosa la mattina, e il suo ringhiare alla scopa, e il rumore che faceva quando tentava di saltare sul tavolino da caffè, ma finiva invece sul pavimento come un mucchio di patate.

Gli mancava il suo cane, la TV, la macchina e la _chitarra_ , Dio, e gli mancava essere una persona normale che non se la prendeva con i suoi amici per non avere detto qualcosa che Frank aveva chiesto a Mikey di non dire dal principio.

"Fanculo", disse, la voce rauca, ad alta voce, e bevve altri due sorsi dalla bottiglia. " _Fanculo_."

Ne bevve un altro, e un altro ancora. Rimase a fissare lo spazio vuoto che prima era occupato dalla televisione, e continuò a bere finché non gli importò più della sua assenza, e non gli importava di quegli stronzi che considerava suoi amici, e non gli interessava dei suoi fottuti polsi e della schiena e della sua cazzo di testa.

Non gli mancava nulla, non gli fregava di nulla, e non si rese conto che la bottiglia gli stava scivolando dalle mani quando i suoi occhi si chiusero e tutto intorno a lui iniziò a dissolversi.

*

La mattina successiva, si svegliò talmente male da potersi paragonare ad una merda pestata due volte. Riuscì a spostarsi abbastanza da poter ritrovare il suo cellulare, e non fece nemmeno in tempo a farlo accendere del tutto che iniziò a vibrare, avvertendolo dei messaggi lasciati sulla segreteria telefonica.

Frank non aveva bisogno di ascoltarlo per sapere che si trattava di Brian.

Cazzo. Era fottutamente in ritardo, e la testa gli faceva così male da dargli l'impressione di essere pronta a spezzarsi in due, e i polsi gli urlavano contro. Non riusciva nemmeno a sbattere le palpebre senza sentire il bisogno di vomitare. Era messo male. Era in ritardo, ed era anche sicuro che sarebbe stato inutile tutto il giorno, e Brian l'avrebbe calciato a pedate.

Voleva davvero farsi una doccia, ma non riusciva a girare l'ormai antico regolatore della temperatura senza farsi venire le lacrime agli occhi. Si sentiva come se tutte le sue ossa stessero stridendo fra di loro, come se tutta la carne e la cartilagine fossero sparite, lasciando al loro posti punte affilate che si scontravano una contro l'altra, scheggiandosi a causa della pressione e procurandogli del dolore acuto, come se gli stessero bucando la pelle.

Riuscì a togliersi di dosso la metà dei vestiti della notte precedente, ma poi dovette sedersi e tenersi la testa fra le mani, perché la stanza si stava esibendo in una sorta di performance di musica swing, come un carosello. Nel mezzo dell'oceano. In una tempesta.

Il caffè avrebbe aiutato, se solo fosse riuscito a ricordarsi come arrivare in cucina. E non riusciva nemmeno a ricordarsi a quanto tempo prima risalisse l'ultima volta che aveva mangiato qualcosa – ma il suo stomaco emise uno strano rumore nauseato al solo pensiero del cibo.

Il suo telefono squillò, facendosi venire un nuovo round di mal di testa a causa della suoneria stridula che si ostinava a tenere, e aprì un occhio per sporgersi a vedere ciò che il display mostrava.

Brian. Di nuovo. Merda. E ora era in ritardo di due ore per lavorare, _merda_.

Fanculo i suoi polsi. Aveva bisogno di farsi una doccia o non sarebbe mai uscito da quell'appartamento. Si diresse a fatica verso il bagno, e riuscì per miracolo ad aprire il getto d'acqua usando i gomiti e un asciugamano, e si stava abbassando per togliersi i jeans quando una goccia rossa gli cadde sulla mano.

"Cosa?" disse. Si toccò la fronte e si guardò i polpastrelli – erano rosso sangue, e quando si rialzò per guardarsi allo specchio, vide che le ferite nella testa si erano riaperte, e il sangue stava scorrendo rapidamente giù per il suo viso.

"La mia testa si è aperta in due", disse stupidamente al riflesso nello specchio. All'improvviso si sentì i piedi staccarsi dal pavimento, e si ritrovò sdraiato sul pavimento del bagno, le braccia allargate, a fissare il soffitto.

"Cosa?" disse nuovamente, e poi avvertì una sensazione dolorosa e acuta corrergli proprio al centro di ciascuno dei due polsi.

Non urlò. Non urlò perché non riusciva a _respirare_ , tanto grande era il dolore, tanto travolgente, così estraneo a qualunque altra cosa che Frank avesse mai passato in un incubo, da rubargli la capacità di utilizzare i polmoni, o gli occhi, o di fare qualunque cosa oltre a contorcersi disperatamente sul pavimento.

Lo stavano trattenendo giù, lo stavano tirando verso il fottuto pavimento, riusciva a sentire qualcosa scavargli ritmicamente attraverso la carne, sentire le ossa venire costrette a fare spazio finché credette di poterle vedere uscire dalla pelle di entrambi i fianchi.

C'erano esplosioni bianche dietro le sue palpebre, e ora stava facendo rumore; dei suoni animaleschi, disperati, venivano tirati fuori a forza dal suo petto con ogni colpo metallico sulle sue mani. Il suo corpo si stava già arrendendo: Frank si sentiva come se si stesse arrampicando all'interno della sua stessa pelle, richiudendosi in una sfera e lasciando le sue mani a soffrire in solitudine, ormai più che lontano dalla consapevolezza di ciò che stava accadendo. Frank si concentrò su quello, sul luogo sicuro, isolato all'interno di se stesso, dove nessuno poteva offrire il proprio aiuto ma nemmeno ferirlo ulteriormente. I rumori si allontanarono sempre di più, fino a lasciare Frank circondato dal silenzio, immerso nell'oscurità.

Frank riusciva già ad avvertirlo, come si sarebbe sentito a sapere che era tutto finito, ad essere lontani dal frastuono e il dolore. Era pronto, era pronto per vederlo finire. Non potè vincere. Sentì l'aria abbandonargli nuovamente i polmoni, i muscoli doloranti arrendersi e rilassarsi. Era quasi finito, quasi fatto, era quasi, quasi lì.

 _Sto per morire_ , pensò. L'immagine del viso di sua madre gli comparve davanti agli occhi, lontano e rigato di lacrime, e fu travolto da un'ondata di afflizione e rimpianto e tristezza, così intensa da essere quasi dolce.

Galleggiò nell'oscurità per un po'. Non sapeva per quanto. Sarebbe finita presto.

Tranne per il fatto che c'era qualcosa. Del rumore, dei tocchi, qualcosa che lo legava al suo corpo come un palloncino o una fune. Lo scacciò via – non voleva ritornare là, dove era pieno di luce e chiassoso, e tutto doleva. Voleva seguire quella calma, infinita oscurità ovunque andasse – ma eccolo di nuovo, un incessante promemoria di ciò che significava essere vivi.

"Frank", udì vagamente, come se la fonte si trovasse lontano miglia. "Frank."

Conosceva quella voce.

"Frank", disse nuovamente, questa volta più forte, e poi più parole, che Frank riuscì a malapena a distinguere. "Frank... mi vuoi morire addosso... cazzo svegliati... ti ammazzo io."

Frank rise, e fu quello a riportarlo in sé con un improvviso urlo, mentre l'aria gli riempiva nuovamente i polmoni e il dolore riprese ad agire.

"Okay, Frank." Era Brian, che accarezzava la testa di Frank sulle sue ginocchia. "Frank, calmati, sono io, sono io."

"Brian," tentò di dire Frank, ma uscì più come un rantolo incomprensibile.

"Shhh," disse l'altro, e fece rialzare un po' di più Frank. "Va tutto bene, è tutto a posto. L'ambulanza sta arrivando. Resisti qualche altro minuto, okay? Solo un altro po'. Non abbandonarmi."

Frank guardò in basso – Brian stava premendo su entrambi i polsi di Frank due asciugamani, ormai coperti di un rosso scuro. "Agh," provò a dire.

"Non cercare di parlare", disse Brian con fermezza, premendo più forte. Stava facendo pressione sulle ferite, pensò Frank, proprio come facevano alla televisione. "Solo – annuisci se mi senti."

Frank annuì, faticando a voltare la testa per guardare Brian in faccia.

Brian aveva la stessa espressione accigliata che assumeva ogni volta che doveva organizzare i turni al negozio, o ritrattare il contratto dell'assicurazione. La bocca era chiusa in una stretta linea e il suo viso era visibilmente pallido, ma la sua voce era determinata quando parlò. "Starai bene. Ti porteremo all'ospedale, e ti sistemeranno. Starai bene."

Frank non ne era molto sicuro, e doveva averlo fatto trasparire attraverso la sua espressione, perché il viso di Brian assunse una connotazione più gentile.

"Ti troveremo un aiuto." Brian cominciò a riavvolgere gli asciugamani attorno ai polsi di Frank, guardando l'orologio con impazienza. "Ti sistemeremo. Non avrai più bisogno di sentirti così. Troveremo un modo, medicine, uno strizzacervelli, qualunque cosa ti serva.

Oh. "Brian, non ho-"

"Non parlare", disse nuovamente Brian, in un tono che era sì calmo, ma che non tollerava obiezioni. Mosse di poco il corpo di Frank, facendo in modo che la sua testa si spostasse sulla propria spalla, e lo tenne stretto.

Frank riusciva a sentire il cuore di Brian battere freneticamente, e a udire i suoi veloci e irregolari respiri. Rimasero in quella posizione fino all'arrivo dell'ambulanza.


	8. Chapter Eight

"Non ho tentato di uccidermi", ripetè Frank per la diciannovesima volta.

La dottoressa non lo stava ascoltando. "Guarda qua", continuava a dire all'infermiera che la stava aiutando a mettere i punti a Frank. "Guarda; non sta nemmeno più sanguinando. E ha mancato l'arteria per meno di un centimetro."

L'infermiera annuì e si sporse per guardare più da vicino. Dava l'impressione di avere un bel viso sotto la mascherina, pensò Frank. "E sono della stessa forma e grandezza su entrambi i lati. Non ho idea di come sia riuscito a farlo."

"La smetta di mettermi come soggetto della frase." Frank strinse i denti. "L'ho detto, non sono stato io a farlo."

"Cosa fai per vivere, Frank?" chiese la dottoressa, spingendo delicatamente la punta arrotondata dell'ago sulla pelle scabra di Frank.

"Sono un piercer."

Alzò immediatamente lo sguardo, incontrando il suo. "C'è da conoscere l'anatomia umana per fare quel mestiere, giusto? Così da non colpire nulla di importante?"

Frank alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Dov'è il dottor Durning?"

"Sei soggetto a molto stress nella tua vita, Frank?"

"Non c'è abbastanza stress nel mondo per farmi venire voglia di suicidarmi, signora. Non mi conosce."

"Allora cos'è successo?"

Frank non disse nulla.

La dottoressa tagliò la fine del filo. "Frank, l'autolesionismo di solito è segno di-"

"Non mi sono auto inflitto un bel niente" urlò Frank, facendo esitare la dottoressa. "Non posso dirle cos'è successo perché  _non lo so_ , okay, mi sistemi e basta così posso andarmene via di qui."

"Dovrai restare almeno questa notte sotto osservazione", disse con calma la dottoressa. "E voglio farti parlare con qualcuno del dipartimento di psicol-"

"No", la interruppe nuovamente Frank. "Non ho bisogno di un fottuto strizzacervelli, va bene, ho bisogno di un cazzo di esorcismo o qualcosa del genere."

"I tuoi amici sembrano essere d'accordo", disse la dottoressa, alzandosi.

Frank disse, "Cosa?"

Si tolse la mascherina, e così fece anche l'infermiera.

Erano entrambe belle, in realtà. "Tornerò fra un po', Frank, non credere di poter scappare."

Se ne andarono, e pochi secondi dopo Brian apparve all'entrata, trascinandosi Mikey Way dietro. Entrarono nella stanza, seguiti da - oh.

"Avresti dovuto chiamarmi", disse Gerard, dirigendosi direttamente verso il letto e tirandosi dietro una sedia. "Potete darci un paio di minuti, ragazzi?"

Gli occhi di Brian sembrarono uscirgli dalle orbite. Era abituato ad essere quello che sapeva cosa fare e cosa succedeva in ogni momento, Frank lo sapeva, ma chi poteva dire a un prete di levarsi? "Non ne sono sicuro-"

"Ho bisogno di parlare con Frank", insistette Gerard.

Mikey e Gerard ebbero uno scambio di una serie di complicate e silenziose espressioni facciali - Frank riusciva a farlo con Mikey, ma quello era seriamente da Olimpiadi -, e dopo di ciò tirò Brian per la manica.

"Dai", disse. "Chiamiamo al negozio e vediamo se Bob e Toro stanno bene."

"Voglio stare con lui", disse Brian ostinatamente, avvicinandosi ulteriormente al letto. "Non dovrebbe stare con uno sconosciuto."

Mikey lo guardò come se fosse pazzo. "Non è uno sconosciuto, è Gerard."

"Sì", disse Brian. "Ed è fantastico vedervi comunicare come due maghi, ma _noi_  non lo conosciamo."

"Oh." Mikey sembrò pensarci su. "Uh. Suppongo."

"È okay, Brian", gli disse Frank.

Brian seguì controvoglia Mikey fuori dalla stanza, e Gerard si voltò nuovamente verso Frank. "Come stai?"

"Ho dei buchi nei polsi", disse Frank. "Sono stato meglio."

Gerard finì di impilare le sue sciarpe e giacca sulla sedia vuota e si avvicinò per osservare le ferite di Frank. "Ti dispiace?"

Frank si strinse nelle spalle. "Fai pure."

Per qualche miracolo riuscì a mantenere un tono neutrale, ma la verità era che le sue dita dei piedi si stavano accartocciando su se stesse nello sforzo di trattenersi dal gettarsi addosso a Gerard e premere la faccia nella sua maglietta. Si sentiva meglio solo standogli vicino, come era già successo nel suo appartamento, ma il desiderio di toccarlo, di sentire quel sollievo che il contatto gli recava, era travolgente. Le dita di Gerard gli toccavano la pelle dove stava sollevando le bende per sbirciare all'interno, ma non era _abbastanza_.

"...così strano", stava dicendo Gerard. Gli prese gentilmente la mano e la voltò in modo da poter osservare l'altro lato. "Non mi era mai capitato un caso del genere."

"Un caso del genere riguardo  _cosa_?" Le dita gli bruciavano dal desiderio di spostarle sul palmo di Gerard. "Che cazzo mi sta succedendo?"

Gerard lo lasciò andare e si mise a frugare in mezzo alle sue sciarpe finché non tornò indietro con una macchina fotografica. "Posso", disse, senza nemmeno farla sembrare una domanda, e non aspettò che Frank rispondesse prima di mettersi a fare foto.

"Se scopro che tutto questo c'entra con qualche tuo fetish..."

"Il tuo senso dell'umorismo è ancora intatto, eh?" Gerard gli spostò i capelli dal viso e fece un altro paio di foto. "Frank, hai mai sentito parlare di stigmate?"

"Sicuro." Frank non si mise a strofinare il naso contro la mano di Gerard, ma potrebbe essersi avvicinato un pochino. Era solo umano. "Vecchiette pazze che iniziano a sanguinare dalle mani, giusto? Tipo..." Oh. Oh, no, proprio no. "Mi stai prendendo per il culo."

Gerard rimase in silenzio, riappoggiando la fotocamera sulla sedia.

Frank protestò debolmente, "Non credo in Dio."

"Lo so!" Gerard esclamò, agitandogli le mani davanti alla faccia. "Per questo mi sembra così strano!"

"Giusto, la parte nella quale un uomo invisibile mi ha steso sul pavimento del bagno era totalmente mondana", rispose Frank. "Comunque, credevo che le stigmate riguardassero mani e piedi, non polsi e fronte."

Gerard annuì. "Si manifestano in ogni modo possibile, in genere secondo come la persona se lo immagina nella sua mente, sai?"

"Ma io non mi immagino-"

"Lo  _so_." Gerard era praticamente addossato al letto ora, entrambe i gomiti appoggiati sul materasso. "Chi porta le stigmate è una persona completamente devota, senza alcuna eccezione, Frank. Ama Gesù così tanto, avverte un'afflizione talmente profonda per il suo dolore da farlo manifestare fisicamente sulla sua stessa pelle - gli atei non portano stigmate. Non lo fanno e basta."

"Allora non puoi aiutarmi", disse stupidamente Frank, chiudendo gli occhi. Li riaprì non appena sentì la mano di Gerard coprire la sua, dolce sollievo.

"Prima volta per tutto, no?" Gerard gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso.

Frank, quasi a malincuore, gli sorrise di rimando.

"Va bene." Gerard tirò fuori un registratore e lo appoggiò in cima alle coperte, sulla gamba di Frank. "Voglio che tu mi dica nei minimi dettagli ciò che sta succedendo. Non penso che tu sia pazzo e nemmeno che ti voglia suicidare, okay?"

"Okay."

"Dimmi tutto quello che riesci a ricordarti." Gerard gli accarezzò il gomito, incoraggiante, il miglior antidolorifico del  _mondo_ , Frank ne era sicuro. "Col tuo tempo."

Frank gli disse tutto, iniziando dal dolore strano che provava ai polsi, passando per l'attacco fantasma e la miracolosa guarigione alla velocità di Wolverine, fino a quando gli avevano quasi scuoiato la testa in quel vicolo, e finalmente quello che era successo nel bagno quella mattina.

"La cosa peggiore non è nemmeno il dolore", disse a Gerard, che manteneva un'espressione accigliata mentre scribacchiava in un quaderno con un unicorno sulla copertina. "È che..."

La sua voce si spense a metà frase, non sapendo come spiegare le emozioni che aveva provato mentre accadeva.

Gerard continuò a scrivere per un secondo, poi alzò lo sguardo. "Vai avanti", disse gentilmente. "Qual è la parte peggiore, Frank?"

Frank guardò il soffitto. "È la sensazione che tutti mi odino", ammise, guardando gli occhi in modo da non dover vedere la faccia che Gerard stava facendo. "È come - non lo so. Mi rattrista un sacco, come se fossi completamente solo. Non mi sono mai sentito così. È orribile. È come essere completamente impotente. O senza speranza. O entrambi. Non lo so."

Gerard era silenzioso; l'unica cosa che si udiva era il rumore della sua penna sulla carta, e il sordo chiacchierare della gente nel corridoio fuori dalla porta. Dopo qualche momento, Frank sentì nuovamente la mano di Gerard sulla sua, e aprì gli occhi per vederlo esaminare il suo tatuaggio dell'angelo.

"Ti avevo detto che questo era un serafino, giusto?" disse, tracciando il viso senza espressione dell'angelo con un polpastrello. "Era un serafino che apparve a San Francesco nella sua visione. Conosci la storia?"

Frank scosse la testa. "Mi ricorda qualcosa, credo?"

"San Francesco D'Assisi", spiegò Gerard. "Fu la prima persona a portare le stigmate."

"Francesco. È uno scherzo?"

Gerard rise, e scosse il capo. "No. Era una specie di animale da festa, sai, un vero edonista, e poi a ventitré anni-"

"Io ne ho ventisei", lo interruppe Frank, prima che potesse dirgli che era un santo  _reincarnato_ , per l'amor del cielo.

"-ebbe una crisi di fede, con le visioni e tutto. Dio lo stava chiamando a servizio."

"E lì vide l'angelo."

"No, in realtà quello accadde quando aveva superato la quarantina, un paio di anni prima che morisse." Gerard passò la mano sull'angelo e Frank si strinse nelle lenzuola per quanto bene il contatto lo faceva sentire. "Stava camminando su una montagna e il serafino gli apparve. In realtà, alcuni rapporti affermano che fosse un serafino crocifisso."

"Come questo", disse Frank.

Gerard annuì. "Proprio come questo. E il serafino gli donò le ferite di Cristo."

"Bel regalo."

"San Francesco era abbastanza ossessionato dalle sofferenze di Cristo. Gli piaceva la mortificazione della carne come penitenza, tipo, manifestare il pentimento fisicamente?" Gerard alzò lo sguardo verso Frank. "Ricevere le ferite di Cristo era un enorme benedizione per lui, perché gli permettevano di portarlo più vicino alla comprensione di ciò che aveva passato."

Frank ci pensò su. Non aveva niente contro Gesù, ma non aveva nemmeno alcun desiderio di immedesimarsi in lui. "Quindi passò le mie stesse cose? Tipo, le frustate e tutto il resto?"

"No", rispose l'altro, pensosamente. "Ricevette solo le Cinque Piaghe - una per ogni chiodo infisso nella croce per crocifiggerlo, e una per la lancia nel costato."

"Una lancia." Frank sollevò gli occhi verso il soffitto. "Fantastico."

Gerard mise via il quaderno e guardò Frank a metà fra il curioso e lo strano. "Ti dispiacerebbe - posso guardarti la schiena?"

Frank si sedette dritto e si voltò, in modo da sedersi sul bordo del letto con la schiena rivolta verso Gerard. Avvertì le sue dita slacciargli lo stupido camice dell'ospedale, spostando il tessuto da un lato e lasciando la pelle esposta.

"Bei tatuaggi", disse, sorprendentemente vicino all'orecchio di Frank. Il letto si inclinò leggermente quando Gerard vi si appoggiò.

"Lo erano." Frank sospirò, beandosi del tocco dell'altro. "Ora sono fottuti, come puoi vedere."

Gerard gli sfiorò la nuca. "Cosa dice questo - 'Keep the Faith'?"

"Bon Jovi. Non la Bibbia."

Gerard ridacchiò. "Lo so. Pensi che io ascolti gli inni in macchina?"

Frank sorrise, guardandosi le gambe. "Non lo fai?"

"No." La mano di Gerard si fermò fra le scapole. "Ascolto il rock degli anni ottanta come tutti. Perché la zucca?"

"Sono nato ad Halloween."

"Davvero?" Gerard sembrava ridicolmente emozionato, e quando Frank allungò il collo per guardarlo, stava sorridendo. "Figo!"

Frank ricambiò il sorriso, e si voltò nuovamente. "Immagino. Quindi... le frustate?"

"La flagellazione", mormorò Gerard, passando le mani sulla pelle di Frank. Frank si morse il labbro e affondò le unghie nelle sue stesse cosce, combattendo disperatamente contro il desiderio di gettarsi addosso a Gerard, chiedergli di prenderlo fra le braccia e di non lasciarlo più andare. "Cristo fu frustato senza alcuna pietà prima di ricevere la corona di spine dalle guardie. Non ho mai sentito parlare di qualcuno che abbia manifestato la presenza delle sue stesse ferite."

"Non ho manifestato un bel niente", disse Frank. "Non sono stato io."

"Lo so, non intendevo quello", l'altro si affrettò a chiarire. "Intendevo che - beh, come ho detto, le piaghe, generalmente, appaiono nel modo in cui i segnati immaginano la sofferenza di Cristo, suppongo. Le tue ferite non sono nemmeno lontanamente paragonabili ai marchi della crocifissione."

"Pensavo che Gesù fosse stato crocifisso per le mani e i piedi", disse Frank, appoggiando il mento sul suo stesso petto mentre le dita di Gerard si spostavano lungo le sue spalle. "Ma sono i miei polsi ad essere fottuti."

"È impreciso", disse Gerard. Lasciò andare Frank, che udì il click della sua macchina fotografica riaccendersi. "Le mani si sarebbero squarciate sotto il peso del corpo. Gli storici hanno più o meno provato che le persone venivano crocifisse attraverso i polsi, in mezzo alle ossa."

Frank abbassò lo sguardo verso le sue mani, alle fasciature bianche e pulite che nascondevano il sangue alla vista. "Oh."

"Il fatto è, la crocifissione non era una condanna a morte molto diffusa", continuò Gerard. La stanza si illuminava ritmicamente ad ogni foto che scattava. "Era intesa come una punizione, come una versione estrema dell'umiliazione pubblica, no? Allora, una parte del problema era: appendere qualcuno dai polsi causa qualcosa chiamato, uh, morte asfittica. Inchiodare anche i piedi alla croce supporta il corpo, e diminuisce il rischio di morte accidentale."

Frank spalancò gli occhi in direzione di un poster di un uomo senza pelle, solo ossa e muscoli, appeso sul muro dall'altro lato della stanza. "Morte accidentale? Credevo che inchiodare qualcuno ad una croce fosse praticamente come gettare tutte le regole per la salute e la sicurezza fuori dalla finestra."

Gerard annuì in approvazione. "Come ho detto, di solito non era finalizzato all'uccidere. A volte li attaccavano anche dai genitali, per supportare ancora meglio il corpo."

"Cosa?" Frank si voltò di scatto, facendo quasi cadere la fotocamera dalle mani di Gerard. "Mi stai dicendo che potrei prendermi un chiodo nel cazzo da un momento all'altro?"

Gerard arricciò il naso. "È altamente improbabile. Non me ne preoccuperei."

"Facile da dire per te, tu il tuo non lo usi!" Frank si ributtò sul letto, tirandosi le coperte fin sulla testa come se potessero proteggerlo da psicopatici invisibili con un martello e un occhio sul suo cavallo dei pantaloni.

Gerard sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte. "Non c'è alcuna testimonianza che sia successo a Gesù, se questo ti fa sentire meglio?"

Frank nascose il viso nelle ginocchia, raccolte al petto, e gemette. "È peggio di quanto pensassi."

Gerard fece un verso strano, e Frank alzò gli occhi per vedere che lo stronzo stava  _ridendo_. "Scusa", tentò di dire quando Frank gli rivolse un'occhiataccia. "Mi dispiace, è che - non credi che il tuo pene sia l'ultimo dei tuoi pensieri?"

"Non credo affatto che tu sia un prete", rispose Frank, nella suo tono di voce più incazzato. "I preti dovrebbero essere  _gentili_."

Gerard rise di nuovo - era vagamente rosa in viso nello sforzo di non sembrare troppo insensibile alla miseria di Frank. Sarebbe stato seccante, se non fosse stato così - dio, _taci_ , Frank si disse furiosamente. Prete!

Gerard aveva messo la sua fotocamera via e stava guardando di nuovo al tatuaggio di Frank. "Hai detto che la schiena ti è guarita praticamente subito", disse lentamente. "Non mi avevi detto di esserti fatto questo tatuaggio proprio un paio di giorni prima che ci incontrassimo?"

"Già." Frank ritirò la mano e se la strinse al petto, lasciandola lì. "Perché?"

"Beh", Gerard inclinò leggermente la testa da un lato, "Non so molto riguardo a questo genere di cose, ma un tatuaggio di solito non ci impiega più tempo a guarire?"

Frank annuì. "Suppongo di aver pensato che questi... strani avvenimenti stessero già accadendo, o qualcosa del genere, e che mi avessero guarito pure il tatuaggio."

Gerard sembrò pensarci su. "E cosa ti ha fatto scegliere quel disegno?"

"Non lo so." Frank lo guardò. "Mi è piaciuto e basta."

"Mh. Pensi che-"

Brian e Mikey rientrarono nella stanza, proprio in quel momento, e Brian si diresse subito verso il letto. "Come sta, padre?"

Per un minuto Frank non riuscì a capire con chi stesse parlando, ma Gerard stava già annuendo e appoggiando una mano sulla sua spalla. "Sta bene. È stato fortunato, comunque, ho parlato prima con i dottori."

Brian si passò una mano fra i capelli con un'espressione triste. "Stavo per licenziarlo."

"Gli hai salvato la vita."

Brian scosse la testa e guardò a terra.

"Per quale motivo i dottori dovrebbero parlarti delle mie condizioni?" disse Frank, per rompere lo strano silenzio che seguì, e non per riportare l'attenzione di Gerard su di lui, affatto. "La privacy fra medico e paziente non conta più nulla?"

"È il collare", si intromise Mikey. "È meglio di un distintivo dell'FBI per far parlare la gente."

"Non che io ne approfitti", disse Gerard a Brian. "Ma a volte è utile."

Brian gli afferrò la mano e gliela strinse. "Grazie per essere venuto, padre. Mi dispiace di essere stato, beh, prima. La situazione fa un po' schifo."

"Non è un problema."

"Sono ancora qui, sai", disse Frank, spostando lo sguardo da Brian a Gerard e viceversa, i quali si stavano scambiando tra di loro degli sguardi alla puoi-fidarti-di-me.

Gerard iniziò a raccogliere le sue cose. "Andrò a fare qualche ricerca", disse a Frank, spostandosi verso l'altro lato del letto. Prese la sua mano fra le sue e gliele strinse gentilmente. "Mi chiamerai se succede qualcosa, vero?"

"Va bene. Grazie." Frank ricambiò appena la stretta, tentando di assorbire il più possibile di quella sensazione piacevole, come se potesse archiviarla in qualche modo.

Gerard gli sorrise, e tirò Mikey per un braccio verso la porta, avvicinandoglisi per parlargli. Frank li guardò allontanarsi, sentendosi come abbandonato o qualcosa di egualmente stupido. Perché era così disperato di avere Gerard attorno? Non aveva alcun senso.

"Ehi", disse Brian quando la porta si chiuse, stringendogli l'altra mano. "Ehi, Frankie."

Se c'era una cosa che Frank non sopportava affatto, erano le persone che si sentivano in colpa. Per lui. A causa sua, quello che è - il punto è che, a meno che non fosse lui a farli sentire in colpa apposta facendo gli occhi dolci, non voleva sentirne parlare. "Dimenticatene."

Brian fece uno strano movimento col corpo, come se si sentisse male. Frank lo capiva. "Frank-"

"Mi hai salvato la vita", gli disse, "L'ha detto Gerard. E non hai intenzione di licenziarmi ora, no?"

"Ovviamente no", sbottò Brian. "Perché non mi hai detto che stavi così male, Frank? Avremmo potuto fare qualcosa."

"Brian." Frank appoggiò la testa contro i cuscini, sentendosi improvvisamente esausto. "Per l'ultima volta, io non ho fatto nulla."

"Giusto, i tuoi polsi hanno deciso di esplodere da soli", disse Brian, incrociando le braccia. Si arrabbiava sempre quando era preoccupato - Frank tentò di ricordarsene, in modo da non ucciderlo con una padellata.

Invece, inalò due respiri profondi e gli chiese con calma, "Ti sono mai sembrato depresso?"

Brian si strinse nelle spalle. "No."

"Ti ho mai dato una ragione per la quale possa avere voglia di uccidermi?"

"No", ammise. "Ma-"

"Se tutto ciò non fosse successo, e qualcuno ti avesse chiesto di fargli una lista di persone a rischio di suicidio, il mio nome sarebbe stato in cima?"

"Frank... non c'entr-"

"Hai visto un'arma?"

Brian sbattè le palpebre. "Cosa?"

Frank gli mostrò i polsi. "Hai visto qualcosa che avrei potuto utilizzare per farmi queste?"

"Beh, no, ma-"

"E allora?" disse Frank, nervosamente. "Mi sono fatto due buchi nei polsi, sbarazzato delle prove e organizzato la mia morte sul pavimento del bagno?"

"Qual è l'alternativa, Frank?" Brian aveva alzato il tono della voce, e stava agitando le braccia nell'aria. "Entro e ti trovo mezzo dissanguato per terra dopo che ti sei incazzato in quel modo al negozio ieri sera, che cosa dovrei pensare?"

"Non lo so!" urlò Frank. "Non ne ho la più pallida idea, Brian, tutto quello che so è che l'universo ce l'ha con me per qualche motivo e tu sei convinto che io sia malato mentalmente!"

Brian lo fissò per un minuto, rosso in viso, per poi arrendersi e prendersi la testa fra le mani. "Cosa ne pensa il padre?"

"Pensa che io abbia delle stigmate." Frank non riusciva più a tenerselo dentro, tanto valeva liberarsi da quel peso.

"Ah, certo", rispose Brian, il viso tra le mani. "Sicuramente."


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disponibile [qui](https://www.wattpad.com/253425327-i-have-been-all-things-unholy-frerard-traduzione) su Wattpad

"Sono serio, ragazzi, dovete tirarmi fuori di qui."  
Ray spostò lo sguardo su Bob, e dopo di nuovo su Frank. Stavano entrambi a braccia conserte, in piedi davanti al letto con aria minacciosa, uno per ogni lato. "Non so, Frankie, se i dottori pensano che tu debba parlare con qualcuno-"

"Sono con te, Frank", lo interruppe Bob.

Ray fece un verso afflitto. "Sono abbastanza sicuro che far scappare persone suicide dagli ospedali non sia visto di buon occhio, Bob, vuoi metterti a fare rissa con la sicurezza ospedaliera?"

"Riuscirei a dargli una lezione", rispose Bob. "E non dire 'fare rissa'."

"Non sono suicida", insistette Frank. "Ma nessuno psicologo mi crederà, Toro, guardami." Gli mostrò le braccia.

Ray sospirò e alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Dammi la forza."

"Fidati di me", disse Frank cupamente, giocando con i lacci del suo stupido camice. "Non ti servirà a nulla."

Bob disse, "Gli ospedali sono una marea di cazzate, amico."

Tutti sapevano che Bob riservava agli ospedali la stessa quantità di odio che provava per le pause pubblicitarie nei momenti più inopportuni di un film. Frank ricordava ancora di quella volta quando Bob si mise a arrampicarsi in giro tentando di convincere un piccione a volare  _fuori_  dal negozio invece che  _dentro_ , cadde e riuscì a distruggere uno specchio, procurandosi un taglio enorme sulla coscia, e non volle andare all'ospedale per almeno tre giorni.

"- e sei quasi  _morto_ ", gli ricordò Ray, tentando di convincerlo. "E non voglio  _più_  vedere la gamba di qualcuno diventare di quel colore, Bryar, sono serio. Credo che Frank debba stare qui e-"

"Non ha niente alla gamba." Bob si incupì. "Ed è Frank, dai, non andrà certo a ficcare la testa in un forno."

Frank tirò Ray per la manica. "Non lo farò", promise.

"Non c'è bisogno che tu ci dia una mano", disse Bob, andando a recuperare la roba di Frank per farlo vestire. "Puoi dire di non aver visto niente."

"Ma è ovvio che devo aiutarvi!" Ray fece uno strillo, alzando le mani in aria. "Se vi lascio soli finirete a beccarvi qualche vasectomia!"

Frank finì di tirarsi su i pantaloni e scivolò giù dal letto per infilarsi nelle scarpe. "Dobbiamo sbrigarci, hanno detto che lo psicologo sarebbe arrivato ora."

"Porca miseria", disse Bob. "Non ti danno l'assicurazione per comprarti una cazzo di bombola d'ossigeno quando i polmoni decidono di mandarti a quel paese ma riescono a trovarti uno strizzacervelli quando nemmeno ti serve."

"Dio benedica l'America." Frank si infilò la maglietta.

Il problema era che non avevano idea di come fosse fatto questo psicologo, perciò Frank doveva nascondersi ogni volta che passava un medico. Cosa che accadeva spesso, poiché - beh, erano in un ospedale.  
Fortunatamente Frank poteva nascondersi dietro... ogni cosa che fosse più grande di lui, e ce n'erano tante, perciò andò tutto bene finché non raggiunsero la sala d'aspetto; dove Ray si bloccò improvvisamente lungo la strada e spinse Frank su una sedia.

"Cosa-"

"Durning", sibilò Ray, mentre con Bob si mise dietro a Frank per formare un muro umano e toglierlo dalla vista.

Era deprimente, pensò Frank, sapere che tutti i suoi amici riconoscevano la faccia del suo dottore. Era sul punto di fargli notare che probabilmente anche Durning conosceva com'erano fatti loro due, ma poi la ragazza nel posto accanto a lui disse, "Ciao, ragazzo ballerino."

Frank alzò gli occhi, sorpreso, e riconobbe la cubista con cui aveva ballato in quel locale. Indossava una maglietta e dei jeans, ma era lei senza ombra di dubbio. "Ballerina!"

Lei sorrise. "Sei malato?"

"Io?" Frank si tirò giù le maniche per coprire i polsi. "No, no, solo - uhm, sono in visita ad una persona. Stai bene?"

"Bene, sì", la ragazza abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue gambe - stava scorrendo la galleria della sua macchina fotografica, notò Frank. "Caduta a scuola, mi sono fatta male alla testa. Vogliono controllare che non ho... come dite... una percussione?"

"Commozione", la corresse Frank, sorridendo quando la vide accigliarsi e ripetere fra sé e sé la parola.

"Vai a scuola? Credevo che fossi, tipo..."

La ragazza lo guardò male. "Ballo per pagarmi le tasse scolastiche."

Frank disse, "Oh, non intendevo-"

All'improvviso Ray si girò verso di lui e lo costrinse ad abbassare la testa, facendolo finire praticamente con la faccia sulle gambe della ballerina. "Stai giù!" gli intimò.

"Uhm", disse Frank, ritrovandosi a fissare la fotocamera della ragazza, in pratica l'unica cosa che teneva separata la sua faccia dal suo grembo. "Cosa - che stai guardando?"

"Foto di una festa." Scorse di poco la lista. "Aspetta, ti faccio vedere un tizio con un preservativo in testa."

Vedere gente con preservativi in testa era sempre interessante, e non è che Frank avesse altri posti dove andare, con la mano di Ray a tenergli fermo la nuca come un mucchio di mattoni, perciò si mise a guardare pazientemente le infinite foto che gli mostrava, ascoltandola parlare di persone a caso e con chi erano andati a letto.

Un viso familiare apparve sullo schermo, e Frank disse, "Aspetta! Conosco quel tipo, torna indietro." La ragazza annuì e tornò indietro di un paio di foto, ed ecco che la fottuta faccia compiaciuta di Darren Haywood fece capolino dallo schermo da due pollici. "Figlio di puttana."

"Lo conosci?"

Frank fece una smorfia. "Sfortunatamente."

"È idiota", disse con aria sdegnata. Continuò ad andare avanti con le foto ed eccolo lì, seduto in una vasca idromassaggio, fra tutti i posti possibili, circondato da ragazze. Anche i suoi amici cretini erano nella foto. "Provato a farsi fare un pompino dalla mia amica Yelena, e aveva, come si dice, metallo in-"

"Nelle palle?" disse Frank, con un tono un po' troppo alto, mettendo a disagio un anziana seduta davanti a loro, che si spostò di poco sulla sedia con disapprovazione. "Uh, dicevo. Aveva un piercing? Nelle-"

"Già." La ragazza fece una smorfia. "Yelena gli dice di no, e lui la chiama puttana." Il suo viso si incupì, e imprecò in una lingua che Frank non conosceva.

Guardò la foto più da vicino. "Già, sembra una cosa che fareb- aspetta un minuto." Frank afferrò la fotocamera e fissò la data sullo schermo. "Quando è stato?"

La ragazza lo guardò curiosamente. "Qualche settimana fa?"

"Figlio di  _puttana_ ", disse di nuovo Frank.

"Frank, dobbiamo andare", disse a bassa voce Bob da dietro.

"Aspetta, come ti chiami?"

"Maria", rispose, porgendogli la mano con aria di formalità.

"Frank." Gliela strinse. "Senti, Maria, hai un email?"

Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Ovviamente."

" _Ora_ , Frank", lo esortò Ray.

Frank lo ignorò. "Puoi mandarmele?"

"Per farci cosa?" Gli occhi di Maria si assottigliarono, un'espressione sospettosa sul viso. "Le metti su internet?"

"No, no", Frank iniziò a frugare nella borsa alla ricerca di una penna, "Non sono un maniaco, giuro, io - posso ricambiare, okay, ma mi salveresti il culo mandandomi queste foto,  _per favore_?"

Scribacchiò il suo indirizzo email sul retro di un volantino di un concerto e glielo porse insieme alla sua espressione facciale più angelica.

Lei esitò, e prima di rendersene conto Frank si ritrovò le braccia di Bob attorno alla vita e  _sospeso in aria_. "Bob, che cazzo?"

"Dobbiamo  _andare_ ", insistette Bob, e iniziò a trascinarsi Frank in direzione dell'ingresso, dove Ray stava aspettando ansiosamente.

Frank ripiegò il foglio e lo lanciò a Maria. "Per favore!" supplicò mentre veniva tirato via. "Seriamente, cosa vuoi, farò tutto-"

"Dì a Mikey Way di telefonarmi!" rispose all'improvviso, alzandosi in piedi e facendo cadere tutto a terra. "Lui mi chiama, io ti mando le immagini."

"Fatto!" strillò Frank, ed erano già nel parcheggio, dove si ritrovo sbattuto da una parte all'altra mentre Ray e Bob si misero a correre verso la macchina di Ray.

"Non è stato affatto carino!" Frank sbottò dal sedile posteriore - odiava essere quello basso - mentre la macchina iniziava ad acquistare velocità. "Stavo facendo una scoperta importante!"

"Eri a un passo dal farti beccare da Durning, cretino, smettila di lamentarti!" Bob gli tirò uno schiaffo dal sedile anteriore. "Che cazzo stavi facendo poi? Credevi fosse il momento adatto per rimorchiare?"

"Possiamo evitare di colpire quello con i punti alle mani, per favore? Non voglio sangue sui sedili", intervenne Ray, rallentando alla sua solita velocità da nonna ora che l'ospedale era ormai lontano. "E cosa diavolo era così importante, Frank?"

"Darren Haywood del cazzo in una cazzo di vasca idromassaggio cinque fottuti minuti dopo che gli avevo fatto il piercing, cazzo!" disse Frank, dondolandosi per quanto la cintura glielo permettesse. "E si sarà anche scopato qualcuno - aveva le foto!"

"Sei serio?" Bob diede un colpo al cruscotto. "Sì, cazzo!"

"Tutto quello che devo fare è convincere Mikey a chiamarla, e mi manderà le foto." Frank si buttò contro lo schienale del sedile, godendosi la sensazione di sollievo che lo colpì. "Oh, grazie a  _Dio_."

Ray guardò nello specchietto e mise la freccia. "È fantastico, Frank, ti divertirai a convincere Mikeyway a fare qualcosa che non vuole, buona fortuna."

"Oh, non preoccuparti", disse Frank, compiaciuto. "Ho un arma segreta."


	10. Chapter Ten

"Sei andato a letto con qualcuno e poi non l'hai più richiamato?"

Mikey si portò le mani al viso, seduto sul divano di Frank mentre Gerard lo fissava con le mani sui fianchi. "Mikey, non riesco a credere che tu abbia fatto una cosa del genere!"

"Non ho mai _detto_ che l'avrei chiamata", spiegò Mikey. "Né lei me l'ha mai chiesto. È stata solo una cosa da una botta e via."

"Mikey", disse Gerard pazientemente, "quando vai a letto con qualcuno il tuo corpo fa una promessa, che la cosa ti piaccia o meno."

Mikey guardò Frank. "Questo è perché non ti ho coperto l'altra sera, vero?"

Frank si limitò a rivolgergli un sorriso strafottente e i pollici alzati.

Gerard guardò Mikey con uno sguardo afflitto. "Giocare con i sentimenti della gente non è una bella cosa, Mikey, lo sai."

"Ho fatto sesso senza essere sposato", gli fece notare Mikey in un tono monocorde. "Credo di trovarmi già nel reparto peccati."

"A Dio non interessa dove infili il pene." Gerard agitò le mani in faccia al fratello. "A Lui interessa che _non si giochi con i sentimenti degli altri_. Quello è il peccato!"

"Oh, per favore – non stavo _giocando_ con i suoi sentimenti, Gerard, non mi ha mai chiesto di rivederci!"

"È ovvio che voleva rivederti, Mikey!" disse Gerard, incredulo. "Sei _tu_." Calò il silenzio, interrotto alla fine da un, "Awww", proveniente da Ray.

Gerard si sedette accanto a Mikey e appoggiò una mano sul suo ginocchio. "So che la chiameresti perché è la cosa giusta da fare. Il fatto che il sostentamento dei tuoi amici potrebbe dipendere da te è solo un motivo in più, vero?"

Mikey si alzò in piedi e gli diresse uno sguardo. "Hai seguito qualche lezione per imparare ad avere sempre ragione?"

"No." Gerard gli rivolse un sorrisetto. "L'ho preso da mamma."

"Va bene", disse Mikey, alla fine. "Va bene, la chiamerò."

Brian fece saltare tutti in aria all'improvviso sbattendo i pugni sul tavolo e agitandoli in aria, urlando, "SÌ!"

Tutti si voltarono a fissarlo. "Scusate", disse, con aria mortificata, "è un sollievo, dio santo, _grazie_."

"Amico." Ray gli fece segno di di piantarla. "Desisti cum blasfemiem."*

Bob alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Sono abbastanza sicuro che il Padre sappia parlare _davvero_ latino, Toro."

"È così", affermò Mikey con un'espressione orgogliosa.

Brian ebbe la decenza di sembrare imbarazzato."Chiedo scusa, Padre."

" _Absit iniuria verbis_ "*, disse Gerard, per poi voltarsi verso Mikey e aggiungere, deciso, " _magnum frates spectat te._ "*

"Ma per favore..." sospirò Mikey, tirando fuori il telefono dalla tasca.

Frank si limitava ad osservare la scena dal suo letto, dove Brian l'aveva costretto a rimanere fino a nuovo ordine. Si chiese se i Romani fossero così sexy quando parlavano latino. Poi si rese conto che Dio avrebbe potuto sentire quel pensiero e andò in panico, decidendo di mettersi a tossire rumorosamente, come se la cosa potesse coprirne le prove.

Brian si rianimò improvvisamente, affrettandosi ad avvicinarglisi. "Stai bene? Ti serve dell'acqua? Altro?"

"Sto bene, Brian, quante altre volte te lo devo dire?" disse Frank, facendolo tornare al suo posto. "Soprattutto ora che sappiamo che Haywood le palle se le è infettate da solo."

Brian si sporse oltre il bordo del letto e sfiorò delicatamente il polso di Frank attraverso le bende. "Fa male?"

"No. Frank scosse la testa. "Strano, eh?"

" _Tutta_ questa storia è strana", rispose, deciso. "Perlomeno, non ci manderanno in prigione.”

“Preferirei una notte in prigione rispetto a tutto questo casino”, disse Frank, chiudendo gli occhi.

Le dita di Brian iniziarono ad accarezzargli il polso, con movimenti ripetitivi che producevano un lieve rumore sulla benda. Strofinò il pollice sul dorso della mano. “Non pensavo che credessi in Dio.”

“Non ci credo, infatti.” Frank aprì gli occhi e diresse il suo sguardo su Brian, il quale gli stava fissando i polsi. Il sangue era fuoriuscito leggermente da entrambe le bende, abbastanza da creare due perfetti cerchi rossi su entrambi i lati.

Brian si schiarì la gola. “Il Padre –”

“Chiamalo Gerard, amico”, disse Frank, solo per essere ignorato dall'altro.

“Il padre pensa davvero che si tratti di stigmate, Frank.”

Frank alzò lo sguardo verso Gerard, che stava spiegando qualcosa a Bob insieme a vari movimenti delle mani. Bob annuiva con aria concentrata. Ray era seduto in disparte ad osservare Mikey trafficare col cellulare. “Che ne pensi?”

Brian non disse nulla. Dava l'impressione di essere parecchio scosso, però, come se qualcosa di terribile stesse accadendo. Cosa vera, in parte. Si sentiva stranamente in pace, per qualche motivo. Era difficile credere che fino a pochi giorni prima era fra le braccia di Brian, pronto a morire dissanguato, per l'amor del cielo.

Voltò la mano e diede una stretta al pollice di Brian. “Sto bene, davvero.”

“Già.” Brian inspirò profondamente un paio di volte, facendo sollevare e poi riabbassare il proprio petto lentamente. “Okay, ascolta – qualsiasi cosa succeda da ora in poi, di qualunque cosa si tratti? Qualunque cosa scopriamo essere? Sono al tuo fianco.”

Frank gli diede un'ulteriore stretta al pollice, insicuro sul cosa dire. Brian aveva un cuore d'oro ma, generalmente, era più il tipo da “rassegnati” che “ecco, vieni sotto la mia ala protettrice”, o altro. “Grazie.”

Brian annuì.

“No, no”, Gerard stava dicendo a Bob. “Certo che credo che le donne dovrebbero essere in grado di diventare preti, è ovvio, era per dire. Credo che una persona possa fare di più per cambiare un'istituzione dall'interno, tutto qui.”

Bob assunse la sua espressione concentrata. “Ma se tutti rifiutassero di entrare nel clero finché le cose non cambiano, non avrebbero scelta.”

Gerard scosse la testa. “Anche io la pensavo così, ma davvero –”

“Basta”, lo interruppe Mikey, intromettendosi nuovamente nella conversazione e chiudendo il telefono. “Brian, le ho dato il tuo indirizzo e-mail. Ti manderà le foto lì.”

Brian alzò le braccia in aria in segno di vittoria. “Halle-fucking-lujah.”*

Gerard incrociò le braccia al petto. “E la ragazza?” chiese con tono seccato.

Mikey alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Voleva solo che le dessi una conferma riguardo alle intenzioni di Frank, che non mettesse le foto su qualche sito o roba del genere. Non ha intenzione di saltarmi addosso un'altra volta.”

“Perché no?” Gerard si accigliò.

“Oh, Dio, taci”, rispose Mikey, portandosi le mani sugli occhi. “Guarda, l'ho chiamata, ci sta inviando le foto, il mio lavoro qui è finito.”

“Grazie, Mikey”, aggiunse Frank.

Mikey sembrava trovarsi a disagio. “È il minimo che potessi fare.”

Frank gli agitò una mano davanti alla faccia. “Fa niente, amico, è tutto okay.”

“No, non lo è”, insistette l'altro, mettendosi a braccia conserte e dirigendo lo sguardo al pavimento.

Calò un silenzio imbarazzato, interrotto da Brian che diede un colpetto al ginocchio di Frank, si alzò in piedi, e disse, “Allora! Chi ha voglia di pulire il sangue nel bagno di Frank?”

“Io”, disse Bob, tirandosi su in piedi quasi all'istante.

“Oddio, non vedo l'ora”, aggiunse Ray, imitando l'amico.

Gerard assunse un'espressione accigliata, guardandoli dal divano. “Ma Mikey ha detto che l'avevate già pulito.”

“Un altro paio di mani potrebbe esserci utile, Padre”, disse Brian, affrettandosi a spingere tutti nel bagno, mentre Gerard rivolgeva un'espressione confusa a Mikey.

“Ma è praticamente pulito qui dentro”, lo sentì dire Frank, e la porta si chiuse dietro di loro,

Si accorse dello sguardo di Mikey fisso su di sé ed entrambi scoppiarono a ridere nello stesso instante. “Tuo fratello, amico.”

“Lo so.” Mikey rise, piegandosi leggermente in avanti. “Stavamo nella stessa stanza da piccoli, e una volta ho cercando di mandarlo via per poter pomiciare con la mia ragazza, e lui si è limitato a starsene lì seduto. Fargli intuire certe cose è come cercare di gettare allusioni in un buco nero.”

“Forse cercava solo di salvarti l'anima”, suggerì Frank. “Sesso pre-matrimoniale e tutta quella roba lì.”

Mikey sbuffò, gettandosi su un angolo del letto. “Non credo proprio. Gerard pensava _solo_ al sesso pre-matrimoniale quando era al liceo.”

Frank scoppiò a ridere. “Se solo l'avessi conosciuto prima.”

“Lo sapevo!” Mikey gli puntò contro un lungo, secco dito con un'espressione accusatoria. Sapevo che avevi una cotta per lui, Cristo, Frank.”

“Okay, prima di tutto, chi cazzo dice ancora 'avere una cotta' al giorno d'oggi?” Frank gli afferrò il dito e lo costrinse ad allontanare la mano, ghignando per nascondere l'imbarazzo. “E sto scherzando, comunque. Andiamo, è un prete.”

“Lo è”, confermò Mikey, insieme ad un sospiro sofferente. “Stavolta la situazione è diversa, sai”, aggiunse, in un tono più serio del precedente, “non come quella volta che ti eri messo in testa che l'eterosessualità del commesso non era un ostacolo per la tua missione.”

“Lo so!” esclamò Frank, sgomento. “Dio!”

“Esatto.”

Frank lo mise a tacere. “Guarda, perché non mi chiedi scusa e basta, così posso andarmene a dormire?”

“Chiedere scusa per cosa?”

“Per non avermi coperto le spalle quanto Ray e Bob hanno deciso di mettermi in mezzo alle loro fantasie?”

“Mi avevi detto di non dire nulla!”

“Quello l'avevo detto prima!”

“Prima di _cosa_?”

“Prima che mi mettessi a pensare di essere diventato pazzo _anch'io_!” concluse Frank, alzando le braccia in segno di rabbia.

Mikey si limitò a rivolgergli un'occhiataccia.

Frank ricambiò lo sguardo per qualcosa come trenta secondi. Rispetto ai loro altri litigi, questo stava durando più del solito.

Mikey ruppe la tensione alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Va bene”, disse in un tono annoiato, “mi dispiace che l'odio di Dio ti stia rendendo un coglione.”

“A me dispiace che tu non abbia un cuore, ma solo uno spazio vuoto nel petto con una cazzo di pietra dentro”, replicò Frank. Rimasero a guardarsi per altri trenta secondi.

Brian urlò, “Avete finito? Al Padre non piacciono i bagni?”

“Chiamalo Gerard!” urlarono entrambi in risposta; Mikey gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso, e Frank capì che era tutto a posto.

Gli altri uscirono dal bagno, e Brian iniziò a lamentarsi di dover tornare al lavoro.

“Non voglio lasciarlo qua da solo”, confessò a Mikey ansiosamente. “Ma devo chiamare gli avvocati, e sia Ray che Bob sono occupati tutto il giorno –”

“Starò io con lui”, lo interruppe Gerard, guadagnandosi una stretta di mano e la gratitudine di Brian.

Frank alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Potete evitare di parlare di me come se io non ci fossi?”

Bob gli diede un paio di colpetti sulla testa. “Come potremmo dimenticarci di te?”

“Cerca di non bucarti di nuovo, mh?” aggiunse Ray. Sfiorò il gomito di Mikey. “Hai intenzione di restare?”

“No, vengo anch'io.” Sfiorò appena il piede di Frank attraverso la coperta. “Torno dopo il lavoro, okay?”

“Okay”, rispose Frank, facendogli segno di andarsene. “Andate, andate.”

Mikey diede un veloce abbraccio al fratello, per poi seguire gli altri fuori dalla porta. Gerard avvicinò una sedia al letto, accavallò le gambe e si cinse le ginocchia con le braccia. “Ray e Bob mi stanno simpatici.”

“Già, sono fantastici”, acconsentì Frank. “Ehi – puoi passarmi una sigaretta?”

Gerard allungò una mano, per poi esitare nel tenere il pacchetto fra le dita. “Sicuro di poterlo fare?”

“Non la chiamerei una fatica fisica.”

Gerard scrollò le spalle, ne accese una e gliela passò, assumendo un'espressione indecisa che Frank analizzò subito. “Prendine una.”

Gerard non se lo fece ripetere due volte, ritrovandosi ad inspirare allegramente il fumo. “Grazie. Ho lasciato le mie in macchina.”

“Col tuo CD degli inni.”

“Esatto.”

“È troppo strano pensare a te come un prete”, si lasciò scappare all'improvviso Frank. “Sei un ragazzo normale. Non riesco a crederci che tu non l'abbia mai, tipo. Fatto.”

Gerard fece uscire il fumo da un lato. “Non sono _nato_ prete.”

“Quindi hai fatto sesso”, chiarì Frank, mettendosi a ridere quando vide Gerard roteare gli occhi. “E allora cosa, non ti è piaciuto?”

“Cosa c'è da non apprezzare?” Gerard si mise a giocare con la sigaretta fra le dita. “C'è di più del celibato nell'essere un prete, Frank. Nessuno si fa consacrare perché non gli piace il sesso.”

“E tu perché l'hai fatto?”

Gerard rimase in silenzio per diverso tempo, così tanto da far credere a Frank che non avrebbe risposto affatto, ma improvvisamente disse, “Volevo salvare la gente.”

Frank rise. “Non sei serio.”

“La Chiesa mi ha salvato la vita”, rivelò Gerard a bassa voce. “Ero un casino, prima. Non ci crederesti. Poi ho trovato Dio, e mi ha salvato. All'improvviso avevo un obiettivo nella vita.”

“Sembri qualcuno uscito da un documentario”, constatò Frank, basito. “Hai trovato Dio e ti ha _salvato_? Ti ascolti quando parli?”

Gerard lo guardò male. “Sei fin troppo scettico per uno che ha delle stigmate, lo sai?”

“Non sappiamo che cos'ho”, lo corresse Frank. “E poi, come sei finito ad investigare sui toast sacri e... beh, me? Vuoi salvare la gente, non credi che saresti più utile dando non so, sermoni o altro?”

“Volevo farlo! Volevo entrare nel ministero pastorale dei giovani, sai, ragazzini a rischio, cose di quel genere? Era quello il mio obiettivo. Lo è ancora.”

“E allora perché non lo fai?”

“L'ho fatto”, si incupì, fissando la sua sigaretta e mordicchiandosi il labbro. “L'ho fatto, e mi è piaciuto.”

“Che è successo?”

Gerard si riappoggiò alla sedia e sospirò, tristemente.”Ci ho provato – i ragazzi mi chiedevano consigli, e io gli dicevo quello che ritenevo giusto, e il tutto non andava particolarmente d'accordo con gli insegnamenti della Chiesa, e... beh, ad alcuni genitori non piacque, e il Vescovo l'ha scoperto e a lui non piacque _davvero,_ io ero un idiota testardo e mi ostinavo a continuare e ora mi tengono il più lontano possibile dai bambini e giuro, Frank, se fai qualche battuta sui chierichetti ora mi metterò a recitare Salmi finché non ti inizieranno a sanguinare _le orecchie_ , altro che i polsi.”

Frank alzò le mani. “Non ci avevo nemmeno pensato, giuro su Dio.”

Gerard si mise a braccia conserte con un'espressione irritata. “Mi fa piacere sentirlo.”

“La cosa è, capisco aiutare la gente, soprattutto i bambini. Ma perché un _prete_? Perché non un assistente sociale o un maestro?”

Gerard sembrò confuso. “A volte sono una di quelle cose.”

“Sì”, disse Frank, pazientemente, “ma a quelle persone è permesso fare sesso.”

“Il voto di castità non riguarda solo il sesso. Se un prete ha una famiglia, un partner, dei figli, allora saranno la sua priorità, no?” Frank annuì e Gerard continuò, “La priorità di un prete deve essere svolgere il lavoro di Dio, e basta.”

Frank ci pensò su. “Immagino sia così.”

“E comunque, a te da dove è venuta l'idea di fare piercing?”

“Ho ricevuto la Chiamata”, rispose solennemente.

A quel punto fu il turno di Gerard di guardare il soffitto. “Signore, dammi la pazienza”, disse con fare drammatico.

Frank sogghignò. “Che dovrei dire? Mi hai appena detto che sei stato scelto da Dio per salvare i ragazzini o che so io. Io buco i capezzoli della gente.”

“Argh.”

“Non ti attira quel look?”

“È così bizzarro.” Assunse un'espressione schifata. “Mi mette ansia.”

“È anche facile sbagliare a farli”, acconsentì l'altro. “Sai, se ti scivola la mano e l'ago passa attraverso il capezzolo invece che sotto –”

“Smettila!” Gerard si mise le mani davanti agli occhi, come se Frank stesse per fare apparire un piercing dal nulla davanti a lui. “Mi fa schifo pensarci.”

“Quanto spesso questo è un problema per te?”

“Più di quanto pensi”, mormorò cupo.

Frank rise nuovamente, ma poi decise di avere pietà di lui. “Non so, mi è sempre piaciuto. Sai, tipo, piercing – e tatuaggi, ma quelli devo ancora impararli a fare – sono, non so, la gente se li fa fare durante occasioni speciali, come un regalo per loro stessi. Così si ricorderanno per sempre di aver passato il loro esame di guida quando si mettono gli orecchini, o qualcosa del genere. Mi piace, è carino.”

“Allora ci dedichiamo entrambi a rendere le persone felici.” Gerard sorrise, per poi aggiungere, “Sai, la Bibbia parla di piercing e quel tipo di arte.”

“Davvero?”

“Oh, sì. Infatti, il vitello d’oro, il falso idolo che ha tanto fatto infuriare Dio, era fatto di orecchini d’oro fusi. Oh, e c'è una parte relativa agli orecchini dei servi; bucavano loro le orecchie con quegli anelli per segnarli come propri schiavi.”

“Bel modo di mettere in una buona luce le modifiche del corpo, Bibbia”, mormorò Frank.

Gerard rise e scosse la testa. “A quel tempo, le uniche persone con i buchi nelle orecchie erano pagani e schiavi. C'è anche un pezzo dove uno dei servi di Abramo dona a Rebekah un anello per le narici.” Gerard toccò il dorso della mano di Frank. “Ehi, non è che hai altri segni religiosi in giro per il corpo?”

“Non che io sappia.” Frank scrollò le spalle. “E poi, se le modifiche del corpo non sono ammesse in Paradiso, suppongo di essere già fottuto.”

“Non credo a quel genere di cose.”

“Non credi che tutti questi tatuaggi diano un po' di fastidio a Gesù?”

“Credo che ognuno si rechi da Gesù così com'è. Siamo tutti segnati, Frank. Alcuni di noi in modi più visibili rispetto agli altri, questo è tutto.”

Frank non sapeva cosa rispondere. Non aveva mai incontrato nessuno come Gerard, che riusciva a pronunciare frasi che dette da altri sarebbero state imbarazzanti, ma che se uscivano dalla sua bocca gli facevano venire voglia di sedersi ed ascoltarlo per sempre.

“Non siamo poi così diversi, io e te.”

Frank si mise a ridere, un po' troppo fragorosamente, per nascondere la confusione. “Mah, non so, credo che avrei qualche problema a scegliermi un lavoro nel quale 'non segarsi' è fra le regole.”

“La Bibbia non dice questo.”

“Cosa?” Frank alzò un sopracciglio. “Ovvio che sì.”

“No, invece.” Gerard scosse la testa. “È il Catechismo a dirlo, in realtà, basandosi sul fatto che farlo violerebbe la funzione sacra dell'attività sessuale, ma la Bibbia non dice che la masturbazione è un peccato.”

“Invece lo dice!”

“Okay”, Gerard lo invitò a contraddirlo con un gesto della mano, “dove lo dice?”

“Non spargere il tuo seme al suolo”, affermò Frank, trionfante. “Levitico o qualcosa del genere, non lo so.”

“Il Levitico è il libro pazzo che ci dice di lapidare chi beve cocktail ai gamberi”, replicò Gerard, sorridendo appena. “Il libro che stai citando con così tanto orgoglio è la Genesi, e questo non è ciò che dice.”

“Okay, sua santità, cosa dice?”

“E Giuda disse a Onan, ' _Giaci con la moglie di tuo fratello e adempi al tuo dovere di cognato, rendendo a tuo fratello una prole del suo stesso sangue_ _'_ ”, recitò immediatamente Gerard. “Ma Onan sapeva che la prole non sarebbe stata sua; perciò ogni volta che giaceva con la moglie di suo fratello, spargeva il suo seme al suolo in modo da non creare prole per il fratello. Ciò che fece era malvagio agli occhi di Dio, perciò fu condannato a morte.”

Frank gli rivolse un'occhiata strana. “Perciò il metodo del 'tirarsi fuori prima' è punibile con la morte? Perché conosco svariate coppie cattoliche che si troverebbero nella merda fino al collo se fosse vero.”

“Quella non è esattamente la morale della storia.”

“E cosa allora, perché questo Onan andava a letto con la moglie del fratello? Non ho ingoiato la Bibbia come te, ma sono abbastanza sicuro che quello sarebbe adulterio.”

“Lo è.” Gerard annuì, dandogli ragione.

“Ma suo fratello era morto, e a quel tempo era tradizione che Onan accogliesse sotto il suo tetto la propria cognata, perché non rimanesse fra gli sconosciuti, e che le donasse un figlio in onore del marito defunto.”

“Di cosa morì?”

Gerard sembrava a disagio. “Dio lo condannò a morte.”

“Per cosa?”

“Perché era malvagio ai suoi occhi”, mormorò, sospirando quando Frank lo guardò con occhi sgranati. “Lo so, lo so.”

“Dio è abbastanza spaventoso nel Vecchio Testamento, lo sai?” disse, rivolgendo uno sguardo diffidente al soffitto.

Gerard agitò le mani con irritazione, respingendo l'idea che gli stava trasmettendo Frank. “Guarda, il punto è che Dio non era infuriato con Onan perché aveva sparso il suo seme, okay, lo era perché aveva disobbedito a suo padre, e quindi aveva violato il quarto comandamento, e per –”

“...per aver schizzato sul pavimento invece che nella moglie del fratello?” Frank incrociò le braccia sul livello delle coperte. “Wow, già, che coglione.”

“Non è – lo 'schizzare', Frank”, diede una botta al letto per aumentare l'enfasi della sua affermazione. Stava diventando rosso dalla foga, era fottutamente carino. “Onan rifiutò di donare alla cognata un bambino perché aveva qualche orgoglio maschile del cazzo, ma ci andò a letto comunque, la usò comunque per il proprio piacere. Perciò trasformò quell'atto, che sarebbe dovuto essere una cosa solenne, un dono di gioia e vita, un proseguimento della discendenza del fratello, nell'usare la cognata come un giocattolo sessuale, e quello è un peccato, okay, senza alcun dubbio! Non sto dicendo che meritava di morire, ma non credi che tutta quella situazione lo rendesse un enorme testa di cazzo?”

Frank prese a pizzicare le coperte, sentendosi un enorme testa di cazzo a sua volta. “Non l'avevo guardata sotto questo aspetto.”

“Nessuno lo fa mai”, replicò Gerard. “Guarda, puoi trovare le prove che quasi tutto sia un peccato se ci provi. La Bibbia è ambigua, è aperta all'interpretazione. Io scelgo di non interpretarla come, 'Dio odia gli orgasmi'.”

Frank ci pensò su. “Quel pazzo di Levitico aveva qualcosa da ridire su tutto il fatto dello schizzare per terra?”

“Aveva qualcosa da ridire su tutto”, affermò Gerard, amaramente. “Se vivessimo secondo le sue regole, dovremmo uccidere i bambini per aver risposto male ai genitori, e gli uomini sarebbero considerati sporchi per aver avuto un orgasmo a letto con una donna.”

“Seriamente?” Frank scoppiò a ridere, ancora più forte quando si accorse che la cosa aveva irritato ulteriormente il prete. “Sua madre non gli ha spiegato come nascono i bambini?”

“Apparentemente no”, rispose Gerard, lasciandosi sfuggire un sorriso accennato. “Te l'ho detto, è lui quello pazzo.”

“Allora non c'è nulla contro la masturbazione nella Bibbia”, affermò Frank.

Gerard inclinò leggermente la testa da un lato. “Nulla che andrebbe preso sul serio.”

Frank chiese scusa mentalmente a sua madre e disse con nonchalance, “Allora... tu lo fai?”

“Io faccio cosa?” Gerard aprì nuovamente il suo quaderno con l'unicorno.

“Segarti”, disse Frank, arricciando le dita dei piedi e trattenendo il fiato per la sua stessa domanda azzardata.

Gerard si strinse nelle spalle. “Certo.”

“Davvero?”

“Sicuro.” Voltò una pagina, per poi alzare lo sguardo verso Frank. “Non passo la mia vita a farlo, ma sì.”

“Oh”, fece Frank debolmente, “oh.”

Gerard stava blaterando di nuovo, qualcosa riguardo il tatuaggio di Frank e tutta la storia delle stigmate, ma Frank non lo stava ascoltando affatto, stava cercando di trattenersi dall'immaginare Gerard mentre si toccava, completamente nudo tranne per il suo collare, e Dio, sarebbe andato all'Inferno.

“Torno subito”, disse Gerard, producendo un rumore con la sedia che distrasse Frank dal suo sogno ad occhi aperti.

“Stai andando via?” gli chiese, afferrando la mano di Gerard prima di riuscire a trattenersi. Rimasero entrambi a fissare le dita di Frank per un minuto, avvolte attorno al polso di Gerard.

“Solo al bagno”, rispose lentamente.

“Oh.” Frank si costrinse a lasciarlo andare, preparandosi all'essere privato dal sollievo che la presenza dell'altro gli garantiva. “Uhm.”

“Cerca di rilassarti”, gli disse gentilmente, continuando a guardare la sua mano. “Frank – non è che...?”

Frank sollevò il mento. “Non è che cosa?”

Gerard si accigliò, ma non in un modo arrabbiato, piuttosto pensieroso. “C'è qualcosa che non mi hai detto? Hai sentito qualcosa... di nuovo?”

Frank scosse la testa. “No”, disse, “nulla di nuovo.”

Gerard decise di lasciar perdere l'argomento e si diresse verso il bagno. Frank si lasciò ricadere sul letto e fissò lo sguardo sul soffitto, pensando a come non esistesse un modo per dire, 'Ehi, non è che potresti metterti nel letto con me così mi sparisce il mal di testa?'.

“Hai dei messaggi nella segreteria telefonica”, gli riferì Gerard, tornando dal bagno, “vuoi che te li faccia sentire?”

“Vai.”

Udì il bip, e poi diversi messaggi dai suoi amici che volevano sapere dove fosse sparito ultimamente, e poi –”

“Frank, sono il Dottor Durning. Ero convinto di averti visto venire trascinato dai tuoi amici fuori dal pronto soccorso l'altro giorno, ma non può essere perché ricordo benissimo di averti detto di tenertene lontano e di prenderti cura di te stesso per una volta nella vita.”

Frank alzò gli occhi al cielo – beh, al soffitto.

“Comunque, ho pensato che ti avrebbe fatto piacere sapere che ho ricevuto i risultati delle analisi di quella roba che il tuo nuovo amico tatuatore ti aveva dato. Sarai senza dubbio felice di sapere che avevi ragione. Sono solo erbe – uh, del rosmarino, ciclamino... e questo sembra vischio. Oh, e dell'elleboro, e canapa, e basta, credo; e la base è qualche tipo d'olio.”

Ci fu una pausa, durante la quale Frank alzò un pugno in segno di vittoria, solo per venire smontato da Durning, che aggiunse, “La notizia eccitante è che contiene anche belladonna, che è velenosa, non è fantastica la natura? Perciò il mio consiglio è di smetterla di metterti quella schifezza sulla pelle e non mangiarla, per l'amor di Dio.”

Un'altra pausa, e poi, finalmente, “Prenditi cura di te, Frank, sai dove trovarmi.”

Il telefono fece un altro bip, e Gerard apparse nell'entrata. “Sei importante per molte persone, Frank.”

“Già”, replicò, sentendosi stranamente timido. “Almeno ora sappiamo cosa c'era in quella roba che mi ha dato Luke.”

“Già, è una buona notizia”, acconsentì Gerard, sedendosi di nuovo sulla sedia accanto al letto. “Ehi, devo farti vedere una cosa.”

Si rialzò e iniziò a rovistare nella sua borsa, poi tornò indietro e si sedette ancora più vicino al letto. Teneva in mano un libro enorme, che aprì e appoggiò sulla pancia di Frank, voltando un paio di pagine fino ad arrivare a quella che cercava.

“Questa è la leggenda di San Francesco”, disse, indicando un monaco con un'aureola inginocchiato davanti ad una montagna che era completamente fuori proporzione. “E qui c'è il serafino.”

L'angelo di Frank era sospeso nel cielo, più sfocato e rosa, e meno sfinito di quello sulla sua mano, ma comunque inconfondibile. “Quello è il mio tatuaggio.”

“Esatto”, rispose Gerard, avvicinandoglisi ulteriormente. I suoi capelli sfiorarono la guancia del minore. “Che ne pensi?”

Le dita di Frank afferrarono le lenzuola, costringendolo a deglutire un paio di volte prima di essere in grado di dire debolmente, “Credo che la montagna sia o troppo piccola o davvero lontana.”

Gerard ridacchiò, annuendo. “Credo che Giotto di Bondone fosse più istruito sull'arte religiosa di noi, ma capisco cosa intendi.” Girò un paio di pagine e gli mostrò un'altra foto. “Di solito era riprodotto con degli uccelli, come qua.”

Frank tracciò con le dita i lineamenti del santo. Sembrava completamente in pace con ciò che lo circondava. “Perché?”

“Amava gli animali. È il loro protettore, in realtà. E della natura.”

“Davvero?” Frank sorrise. “È fantastico.”

“Già, ero sicuro che ti sarebbe piaciuto. Mikey dice che anche a te piacciono gli animali.”

“Già”, annuì entusiasticamente, “Avevo un cane, prima. Ella. Era fantastica, ma – è scomparsa.”

“Mi dispiace.”

Frank scrollò le spalle e posò un dito sulla pagina dove San Francesco aveva un'aureola attorno al capo. “Esiste un San Gerard?”

“Qualcosa del genere, sì”, Gerard sorrise. “Un monaco italiano.”

Frank gli rivolse un ghigno. “È il patrono di qualcosa?”

Gerard esitò, poi roteò gli occhi e disse, “Delle madri in attesa.”

Frank iniziò a ridere, cercando – e fallendo – di mascherare la risata con le mani. “Ti prego, questo sì che fa ridere.”

“Era un consigliere delle suore”, aggiunse. “E poteva levitare.”

“Cosa?” Frank rise per un altro minuto, poi fece un paio di respiri profondi per calmarsi. “Oh, ti prego. Levitazione, cosa cazzo.”

Gerard fece un verso con la lingua. “Che persona di poca fede.”

“Sì, va beh.” Frank si mise nuovamente a guardare la figura, poi alzò lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi di Gerard. “Uhm, ricordi, prima, quando mi hai chiesto se avessi altri tatuaggi religiosi?”

Gerard si riprese il libro, annuendo. “Uh, sì.”

“Beh, non ci avevo pensato prima, ma – qui.” Frank spinse da un lato la coperta e si sollevò la maglietta, rivelando il suo stomaco e gli uccelli tatuati sui fianchi. “Assomigliano un po' a quelli nella foto, no?”

Gerard si spostò in modo da ritrovarsi seduto sul letto vicino alle ginocchia di Frank, la sua fronte corrucciata in concentrazione. Afferrò la fotocamera e la agitò davanti a Frank. “Okay?”

Frank annuì, e Gerard fece un paio di foto, sporgendosi per farne qualcuna anche da più vicino. Frank trattenne il fiato e rimase fermo, e tentò di non impazzire meglio che poté avendo un prete fin troppo attraente che gli stava praticamente fissando l'inguine e altri posti fin troppo vicini.

Gerard appoggiò la fotocamera da un lato dopo un momento e appoggiò le mani sulla pelle di Frank, allargando le dita attorno alle rondini. “È okay?” mormorò di nuovo.

Okay era un fottuto eufemismo. Trovarsi così vicino a Gerard aveva praticamente annullato il dolore, e la sensazione delle sue dita muoversi attorno al suo stomaco e ai fianchi non era affatto come prendere un antidolorifico, era come venire buttati a testa in giù in un bicchiere di... qualcosa di frizzante, ed era fantastico. Frank avvertì una punta di euforia farsi spazio in tutto il corpo, ogni centimetro della sua pelle ne chiedeva sempre di più. Si morse il labbro e chiuse gli occhi, portando entrambi gli avambracci davanti al viso, ma nulla fu utile ad aiutarlo a non avvicinarsi di più a Gerard, al suo tocco, e non riuscì a trattenere un verso, una specie di rantolo strappato dal fondo della sua gola.

Le mani di Gerard si bloccarono all'istante. “Ti sto facendo male?”

“Nnn”, riuscì a rispondere, scuotendo la testa. Si costrinse a bloccarsi una seconda volta, tenendo l'aria ferma nei polmoni fino a sentire dolore. Riusciva ad avvertire il sudore scendergli lungo la nuca e il labbro superiore, e dovette sfruttare ogni grammo di forza che gli era rimasta per non circondare Gerard con le gambe e tirarselo dietro.

Non riuscì però a trattenersi dall'affondare i piedi nel letto quando le mani di Gerard si spostarono sui suoi fianchi, e si fece sfuggire un altro verso, ed era pronto a scoppiare a ridere o a piangere in un attacco di isteria in meno di pochi secondi. O semplicemente afferrare l'altro ragazzo e sbatterlo contro il fottuto letto e stargli il più vicino possibile. Non era esattamente un sentimento sessuale, non era affatto eccitato o altro, ma solo la sua presenza gli causava dipendenza e lo faceva impazzire, e non era abbastanza, e proprio nell'istante in cui si sentiva pronto a esplodere in un migliaio di pezzettini, lasciò fuoriuscire l'aria dai polmoni in un unico, violento respiro, e si voltò all'improvviso, spingendo via le mani di Gerard con un lamento e accartocciandosi in una minuscola palla umana, coprendosi gli occhi.

“Scusa”, tentò di dire, “scusa, è che – non lo so, mi sento strano.”

Gerard rimase in silenzio per un secondo, poi si schiarì la gola. E poi lo fece di nuovo. Quando Frank gli rivolse uno sguardo – più una sbirciata, in realtà – attraverso le dita, era arrossito fino alla punta dei capelli e stava fissando il pavimento. “Forse dovrei –”

“Lasciarmi dormire”, si affrettò a dire Frank, riabbassandosi la maglietta e tentando di non dare l'impressione di essere appena scampato ad uno strano orgasmo causato da semplice contatto fisico. “Dovresti – ho bisogno di dormire. E tu hai sicuro di meglio da fare che stare qui con me.”

Gerard si schiarì la gola per la terza volta, e si guardò attorno un po' follemente. “Non dovresti restare qui da solo.”

“Mikey tornerà presto.” Frank si sedette e si tirò le coperte sul corpo, giusto per tenere le mani impegnate, e soprattutto tenerle a posto.

Gerard sembrava avere qualcosa da ridire, ma dava anche l'impressione di voler scappare dalla porta il prima possibile. C'era da aspettarlo, vista la performance di Frank di qualche minuto prima.

“Gerard”, insistette disperatamente, “per favore, non fa niente.”

“Immagino di poter fare qualche ricerca su quelle erbe”, ponderò Gerard. “Non ne sono sicuro, però... Brian non voleva lasciarti solo.”

“Gli mando un messaggio.” Frank tirò fuori il cellulare e si mise a premere tasti. Gerard rimase fermo nell'entrata con un'espressione nervosa, mandando occhiate ansiose prima a Frank e poi al pavimento. “Okay, vado via. Mi chiami se ti serve qualcosa?”

“Okay!” esclamò Frank, il più allegramente possibile. “Dopo!”

Gerard esitò un'ultima volta, e poi si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

Frank aspettò finché non udì la porta chiudersi definitivamente per sotterrarsi sotto le coperte, mettere la testa sotto il cuscino, e gemere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Desisti cum blasfemiem: l'originale era 'ixnay on the asphemy-blay' che io ho interpretato come 'smettila di bestemmiare' e tradotto con un latino maccheronico. Grazie, liceo. //sarcasm  
> *Absit iniuria verbis: 'senza offesa'.  
> *Magnum frates spectat te: 'il grande fratello ti guarda'. Anche se sono un po' confusa, dato che il nominativo sarebbe frater... Bexless, che mi combini?  
> *Halle-fucking-lujah: mi dispiaceva troppo tradurlo.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Bob lo andò a trovare qualche ora dopo, e si portò la cena dietro.

"Sei un angelo inviato dal Paradiso", gli disse Frank, per poi interrompersi. "È un po' strano da dire in questo momento, eh?"

Bob si limitò a guardarlo con un sopracciglio alzato, voltandosi poi verso la TV portatile che si aveva portato con sé per accenderla, perché, "Non puoi stare senza TV, Frank. Hai bisogno di un po' di normalità, cazzo".

Frank adorava Bob, perciò gli diede un colpetto sulla spalla e lo ringraziò, per poi prenderlo in giro per almeno cinque minuti quando lo vide mettere sul Grande Fratello.

Escludendo i partecipanti che urlavano, si trattava proprio di quello: normalità. Guardarono il notiziario e urlarono contro lo schermo del televisore, poi trovarono una maratona di Extreme Makeover: Home Edition e fecero entrambi finta di non avere le lacrime agli occhi quando i designer in lacrime offrirono un enorme borsa di studio ad un padre di nove bambini in carrozzina.

Nell'episodio successivo, un ragazzino ricevette una stanza enorme accessoriata come un laboratorio spaziale, e Frank commentò con un, "Potrei mandargli un video, ho passato dolore e sfortune. Dov'è la mia culla?"

"Cosa potrebbero mai fare", rispose Bob con la bocca piena di patatine, "installare una staccionata di crocifissi? Un dispensatore di cerotti?"

"Potrebbero darmi un rifornimento a vita di acqua santa", suggerì Frank. "Potrei avere dei vasi da balcone pieni di aglio."

Bob grugnì. "Non ti hanno attaccato i vampiri."

"Come ti pare, fatti venire in mente un piano per far sparire le stigmate."

"Ne ho già uno."

"Oh, davvero?"

Bob allargò le braccia. "Vedi qualche buco inspiegabile su di me?"

"No."

"Allora il mio piano sta funzionando."

Guardarono I Fantastici 5*, dopo.

"Mi piacerebbe essere il migliore amico di un cuoco", commentò Frank, mentre il tizio del cibo sullo schermo preparava qualcosa che... beh, dava l'impressione di essere delizioso. "Mmh, cuochi."

"Cuochi", concordò Bob, alzandosi poi in piedi e urlando, "Non puoi mettere quelle scarpe sotto quella camicia, deficiente!"

Frank scoppiò a ridere, ancora più forte quando il tizio ignorò Bob e quest'ultimo lanciò una patatina allo schermo.

"Taci! Amico, lui – i miei occhi, Dio."

"Te la caveresti bene in questo show." Frank gli rivolse un sorrisetto, evitando la botta amichevole che gli stava per arrivare sulla nuca. "Dovresti mandare un curriculum – ahi, Bob, no, dai, sto male!"

"Pezzo di merda", si lamentò Bob, prima di urlare di nuovo allo schermo, "le scarpe marroni, marroni!"

La serata passò piacevolmente, fra televisione e le urla di Bob. Era nel bel mezzo di un discorso su come volesse comprare una batteria nuova, quando il dolore nei polsi di Frank tornò improvvisamente, facendolo sibilare e portare entrambe le mani al petto.

"Che succede?" chiese Bob immediatamente, lasciando cadere la sigaretta fumata a metà nel posacenere e avvicinandosi a Frank per afferrarlo per le spalle. "Frank?"

"Non lo so." Frank scosse la testa e e iniziò a rimuovere la benda dal polso sinistro per guardare più da vicino, interrompendosi quando un'altra ondata di dolore gli corse lungo la gamba e rimase a bruciare nel piede per un minuto. "Oh, cazzo. No."

"Va tutto bene, ora chiamo un'ambulanza."

Frank scosse la testa una seconda volta e si morse la lingua per trattenersi dall'urlare quando altro dolore gli inondò il retro della testa. "Gerard. Chiama Gerard."

Bob afferrò il cellulare e lo aprì, ma poi Frank sembrò cambiare idea e tentò di scendere dal divano, cadendo in ginocchio quando le gambe non lo sostennero. "Oh, merda, Bob, farà – non so che fare."

"Che succederà, Frank?" gli chiese con un tono di urgenza. "Cosa viene dopo?"

"Cazzo", Frank appoggiò il capo contro il ginocchio di Bob. "Piedi. I prossimi sono i piedi."

Bob si guardò intorno velocemente, poi fece scivolare il cellulare in tasca e tirò su Frank, dirigendosi verso il bagno. "Vasca", disse con calma, mettendosi di fianco per passare attraverso l'entrata. "Almeno in questo modo non spargerai sangue ovunque."

Frank rise nonostante tutto, tenendosi stretto alle sue spalle. "Ammettilo, Bob Bryar, ti piace semplicemente trascinarmi in giro."

"È la mia ragione di vita", disse Bob, piegandosi per adagiarlo nella vasca. Tirò la tenda della doccia da un lato, legandola in un enorme nodo e gettandola sopra la sbarra per toglierla di torno. Poi si inginocchiò e gli tolse i calzini, arrotolandogli i pantaloni del pigiama fino alla rotula. "Okay", disse, afferrando un asciugamano e appoggiandolo dietro la testa di Frank, "Tutto a posto?"

Frank sollevò lo sguardo nella sua direzione. "Ti è già capitata una cosa del genere, vero?"

Bob accennò un sorriso. "Il mio passato segreto è stato scoperto."

Frank cercò di rispondere, ma tutto iniziò a dolergli allo stesso tempo, rendendo ciò che stava per dire un misto di vocali insensato. Bob gli afferrò le mani per fermarle dall'agitarsi convulsamente e gliele strinse, tirando fuori il cellulare con l'altra mano. "Rilassati, Frank, andrà tutto bene."

Frank si concentrò sul tentare di trattenersi in qualche modo, i polmoni che già faticavano a espellere abbastanza aria da prendere un altro respiro.

"Ce la fai", disse Bob, cellulare premuto contro l'orecchio. "Ce la puoi fare, respira, dentro e fuori,  lentamente, dentro e fuori, forza."

"Non sto  _partorendo_ , testa di cazzo", sputò fuori Frank, "fai venire Gerard, sto dicendo sul serio, cazzo."

"Dio, che piagnucolone", disse Bob, stringendogli ulteriormente la mano. Poi disse, "Ehi, sono Bob. Devi tornare a casa di Frank, i suoi piedi stanno per esplodere o qualcosa del genere, non lo so. È in cerca di attenzioni.

"Sei esilarante", ansimò Frank, e la prima botta di martello gli risuonò nelle orecchie, e Frank fu troppo impegnato a urlare per dire qualsiasi altra cosa.

***

Non svenne realmente questa volta. Beh, non completamente. Rimase in dormiveglia per un po', vagamente consapevole della presenza della voce calma e costante di Bob che lo manteneva con la testa ancorata nel suo bagno e non su una collina da qualche parte a subire un martirio. Riprese completamente i sensi solo una volta che finì, quando il dolore si fermò e i suoi piedi scivolavano nella vasca su quello che Frank sapeva essere il suo stesso sangue.

Bob disse, "Andiamo, ti porto a letto."

Frank voltò la testa verso di lui. "Non sono quel tipo di ragazza."

"Non sono quel tipo di feticista del sangue", rispose Bob, tirandolo su e facendolo sedere sul bordo della vasca. "Le tue unghie dei piedi fanno davvero schifo, comunque."

Frank si limitò ad appoggiarsi pesantemente sulle spalle di Bob mentre Bob accese il getto d'acqua sopra i suoi piedi, per poi avvolgerli in un asciugamano.

Frank avrebbe dovuto, realizzò, comprare un intero set di biancheria nuova una volta finito tutto. Nel caso in cui fosse sopravvissuto, ovviamente.

"Non credo servano asciugamani in paradiso", disse a Bob, prima di iniziare a ridacchiare.

"Se mi sporchi la maglia di sangue", gli disse Bob acidamente, "andrai all'inferno."

Frank aveva praticamente già smesso di sanguinare, e stava tentando di convincere Bob a fargli vedere il danno – la sua teoria riguardo le ferite si poteva riassumere in: se non le guardavi, ne parlavi, o facevi completamente finta che non ci fossero, allora molto probabilmente non c'erano proprio – quando qualcuno bussò alla porta e la voce di Gerard arrivò da fuori dicendo, "Frank? Bob? Bob, sta bene?"

"È a posto, aspetta un secondo", Bob urlò di rimando, recuperando Frank da terra e portandolo nella camera da letto.

"Ho cambiato idea", disse Frank al collo di Bob. "Mi è completamente passata la smania di camminare. Trascinami dove vuoi."

Bob lo appoggiò sul letto e gli risistemò velocemente gli asciugamani insanguinati. "Merda, ora devo trovare un'altra ambizione nella vita."

"Che ne dici di sposarci?" gli disse Frank mentre l'altro si allontanava per aprire la porta. Bob lo ignorò.

Frank chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sul proprio respiro. Sentì i rumori di Bob che faceva entrare Gerard, uno scambio di battute a tono basso e poi uno strano "Oof", proveniente da Bob seguito da Gerard che si scusava.

Pensò di chiedere cosa stesse succedendo, ma era troppo distrutto anche solo per sollevare la testa. Sentì Bob spostarsi nella cucina e i passi di Gerard muoversi verso di lui; a quel punto iniziò a sentire una sensazione di euforia attraversargli il corpo, un ricordo di come era stato venire toccati da Gerard prima, come se stesse cercando di ricordargli che tutto il dolore e il senso di disagio sarebbero scomparsi magicamente se fosse riuscito ad avvicinarsi abbastanza a Gerard. A quel punto il materasso si mosse e Gerard disse con dolcezza, "Ehi, Frankie. Mi dispiace di non esserci stato."

Frank aprì gli occhi, e Gerard era inginocchiato davanti al letto, gomiti appoggiati sul materasso. I suoi capelli sembravano umidi e scompigliati, come se si fosse vestito di fretta, aveva tracce di qualcosa di grigio lungo il lato del viso e indossava una maglietta dei Misfits s dei jeans.

E basta. Niente collare, niente camicia nera, un semplice ragazzo in vestiti normali, e Frank non sapeva se fosse stato quello, il dolore, la perdita di sangue o il suo essere troppo stanco di lottare a farlo muovere verso Gerard prima di riuscire a fermarsi, afferrandolo per la maglietta con le mani e tirandolo sopra il letto, nascondendo il viso nel suo petto.

"Scusa", disse, le sue braccia legate attorno alla vita di Gerard che tentavano di avvicinarlo ulteriormente, "mi dispiace, scusa, è che fa male, fa  _malissimo_."

"Frank?" Le parole gli uscirono più come uno strillo. Si era bloccato sul posto. Frank quasi credette che avesse smesso anche di respirare.

"Ti ho mentito", ammise Frank, sfregando il viso contro la maglietta di Gerard e cullandosi nel sollievo che gli stava inondando il petto. "Prima, quando mi hai chiesto se sentissi qualcosa di strano, ma non sapevo come dirtelo senza sembrare un maniaco, e so che è inquietante, okay, ma se solo mi lasciassi stare così per un altro po', solo un minuto, ti prego."

"Va tutto bene, Frank", disse Gerard, spostandosi appena. Frank si ritrasse dei pochi centimetri che il suo corpo gli permetteva per fare sedere meglio Gerard sul letto, per poi ritornare nella stessa posizione di prima e sotterrarsi sotto il braccio di Gerard per avvicinarsi il più possibile a lui. "Però dimmi che sta succedendo."

"Sembra quasi che non senta più dolore quando lo tocchi", osservò Bob dall'entrata. Frank alzò di poco la testa per sbirciare in direzione di Bob da sopra il gomito di Gerard. Bob alzò le mani. "Ma questa è solo l'opinione di un profano, ovviamente."

"Oh", disse Gerard. "Oh! Frank,  _perché_  non me lo hai detto? Non ti avrei lasciato solo!"

Frank gli si strinse ulteriormente contro, emettendo un sospiro profondo quando una delle mani di Gerard si sistemò sulla sua nuca e l'altra gli strinse la spalla. "Perché è  _strano_."

"Quoto", aggiunse Bob. "Vado a fare il caffè, cerca di non romperti un'arteria mentre non ci sono."

"Grazie, Bob." Gerard circondò i fianchi di Frank con un braccio, stringendolo a sé in una stretta più simile ad un abbraccio vero. "Mi farai dare un'occhiata ai tuoi piedi?"

Frank scosse la testa. "Fra un secondo, giuro, solo un secondo."

"Dai", disse Gerard, accarezzandogli con delicatezza il collo. "Non sappiamo se ti servano punti o altro. Fammi vedere."

Frank si staccò con riluttanza - non faceva  _davvero_  male, perché Gerard stava attento a non staccarsi da lui, ma la situazione faceva schifo comunque. Gerard si spostò alla fine del letto e tolse gli asciugamani dai piedi di Frank attentamente, sussultando appena alla vista del sangue.

"E non fa male?" gli chiese, tirando fuori l'onnipresente fotocamera da una tasca dei pantaloni. Alzò lo sguardo verso Frank, occhi grandi e capelli in disordine come un ragazzo qualunque. Un ragazzo qualunque davvero carino con le mani magiche. Lo stronzo. "Non sanguinano nemmeno, sembra si siano chiuse. È successa la stessa cosa dell'altra volta, come con i tuoi polsi?"

Frank gli raccontò in fretta gli avvenimenti di pochi minuti prima, fino a quando non tornò Bob, portandosi dietro caffè e bende. Si sedette ai piedi del letto e iniziò a cambiare le bende ai piedi di Frank, assumendo un'espressione disgustata alla vista del sangue.

"Ho fatto un paio di ricerche su quelle erbe che ha nominato il tuo medico e, da quanto ho capito, alcune sono usate per... beh, cose poco carine."

"Tipo magia nera?" chiese Frank, premendo una guancia contro la spalla di Gerard. Un alone di calore e la sensazione di essere protetto da qualcuno lo circondavano, facendolo sentire come se nulla potesse ferirlo - cosa che era una cazzata completa, dato che aveva  _buchi nei piedi_ , ma comunque. "Come un incantesimo?"

"Non lo so ancora. Prima stavo prendendo appunti -"

"A matita?" lo interruppe Bob.

Gerard si accigliò. "Già. Perché?"

Bob scosse la testa e sorrise, la tazza di caffè ancora vicina alle labbra.

"Non fare lo stronzo, Bob." Frank fece per sporgersi, deciso a togliere le macchie dal viso di Gerard, ma poi realizzò che, probabilmente, non sarebbe stato opportuno, e abbassò la mano, arrossendo.

"Ero proprio nel bel mezzo della ricerca quando mi hai chiamato", continuò Gerard, ignaro. "Sono arrivato qui il più in fretta possibile, però ho portato dei libri."

"Oh, quindi quella roba che mi hai buttato addosso erano libri?" Bob finì di lavorare con le bende e diede una strizzata al mignolo di Frank. "Credevo fossero mattoni rivestiti di pelle."

La fronte di Gerard si corrugò. "Come potrebbero aiutare a combattere il male?"

"Potremmo lanciarli", disse Bob, con un tono grave. "Lanciarglieli."

"Aspetta un attimo." Frank tentò di sedersi per bene, senza allontanarsi abbastanza da provare nuovamente dolore; appiccicarsi a lui rimaneva una cosa imbarazzante, per quanto bene lo facesse sentire. "Male? C'è del male ora? E San Francesco?"

"Credo semplicemente che dovremmo esplorare tutte le possibilità", rispose Gerard, in una voce che fallì completamente nell'intento di confortare, rassicurare, o qualsiasi cosa fosse quello che aveva tentato di fare. "Non siamo ancora sicuri di nulla."

"Se dovesse continuare, che succederebbe?" chiese Bob. "Insomma, la gente vive con le stigmate per anni, no?"

Gerard annuì. "Sì, ma - in genere, hanno solo pochi segni, nelle mani o piedi. Non ci sono casi documentati di qualcuno che ha ricevuto più di uno o due marchi di Cristo."

"Che altro c'è?"

"Ne manca - ne manca uno solo. Una ferita dove Gesù è stato colpito da una lancia." Gerard toccò delicatamente il fianco di Frank, cosa che lo aiutò col dolore, ma che allo stesso tempo non fece nulla per alleviare quella strana sensazione che alloggiava nel suo stomaco, come se avesse ingoiato una roccia gigante con sopra la scritta, 'SVENTURA'. "Proprio qui."

Bob ci pensò su per un minuto. "Sopravviverebbe?"

"Non ci sono casi documentati", ripetè Gerard. "Non lo so."

Bob si alzò, labbra strette in una linea sottile, e marciò verso l'ingresso della stanza.

"Dove stai andando?" gli urlò dietro Frank, dando un colpetto alla mano di Gerard dato che, poverino, aveva la stessa faccia di qualcuno che ha appena investito un cane. "Bob?"

"Vado a prendere quei fottuti libri", Bob ricambiò l'urlo. "Nessuno ti ficcherà qualcosa nel fianco davanti ai miei occhi."


	12. Chapter Twelve

Quando Ray, Mikey e Brian arrivarono, la pila dei Libri Che Non Abbiamo Ancora Controllato si stava riducendo visibilmente, e la pila dei Libri Che Non Servono A Nessuno era così grande da essere allarmante. Frank aveva assorbito parecchie informazioni sugli incubi e i succubi e tutte gli aspetti sotto i quali può apparire il diavolo, ma nessuna di esse sembrava applicabile alla vita reale, e nessuna menzionava le stigmate come qualcosa di più rispetto ad un regalo dai piani alti.

"Ehi, ragazzi, come procede la festa dell'educazione?" chiese Ray, togliendosi la giacca.

Frank lo salutò con una mano. "Apparentemente, salvarmi la vita richiede dover leggere molto."

"Non puoi chiamare i tuoi colleghi?" Bob chiese a Gerard, nello stesso momento in cui Brian prese un libro e si sistemò accanto a lui sul divano. "Il Vaticano, o che so io?"

"Frank è ateo", rispose Gerard, senza alzare gli occhi dal libro. "Ci ho provato, non vogliono saperne."

"Lo lasceranno soffrire perché non crede in Dio?" Mikey tirò fuori la sua migliore espressione di disapprovazione, stringendo le labbra e sollevando le sopracciglia fino a che non formarono un'unica linea sulla sua fronte. "Wow, Gesù ne sarebbe fiero."

"Mikey, non iniziare", lo interruppe Gerard, voltando una pagina. "Ho detto che ci ho provato."

Ray sorpassò Mikey e fece un giro intorno al letto con un'espressione diffidente sul viso. "Come va con, beh -"

"I piedi?" Frank gli rivolse uno sguardo. La situazione era alquanto stupida, davano l'impressione di essere i piedi di Mickey Mouse o qualcosa del genere. "Vuoi vedere?"

"No!" Ray esclamò velocemente, voltandosi dall'altra parte.

Mikey non si era mosso dal suo posto all'entrata."Mikey, tutto okay?" gli chiese Frank.

"Che stai facendo?" disse Mikey.

Frank sollevò il libro che aveva in mano. "Mi sto informando sul - controllò sulla copertina - i sogni erotici di Santa Teresa."

"Non stavo parlando con te", Mikey non aveva spostato lo sguardo da Gerard di un centimetro. "Ti metti a coccolare sul letto tutti quelli su cui fai indagini?"

Non stavano facendo nulla, erano solo seduti l'uno accanto all'altro, ma Mikey li stava guardando come se li avesse beccati a fare un'orgia o qualcosa del genere.

"È colpa mia", si affrettò a dire Frank. "Sento meno dolore quando - quando mi sta vicino."

"No, davvero?" Ray si sporse verso di loro, gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia. "Cosa sei, un guaritore magico?"

"No", rispose fermamente Gerard, occhi fissi su Mikey. "Credo faccia parte di qualunque cosa abbiano fatto a Frank. E sto solo cercando di aiutarlo. Non c'è altro."

Ray lo guardò con un'espressione scettica. "Okay, okay. Ehi, Mikey, vieniti a sedere accanto a me, su."

Mikey rimase fermo dov'era per un secondo, sguardo fisso su Gerard con quell'espressione che sembrava comunicare in una lingua che Frank non capiva, per poi alzarsi e finalmente sedersi accanto a Ray.

Brian si schiarì la gola e ruppe il silenzio imbarazzante che seguì. "Quindi, che cosa dovremmo trovare?"

Gerard gli riferì circa le erbe, e la possibilità che la magia c'entrasse qualcosa. "Il problema è che la cosa è abbastanza confusionaria, perché alcune di quelle erbe sono tipo, cattive? O qualcosa del genere, mentre il rosmarino e il ciclamino-"

"Sono usati per protezione", lo interruppe Ray, arrossendo quando tutti si voltarono a fissarlo.

"Cosa, pensavate che faccia tutta quella roba per i capelli con cose a caso? Mi informo, gente, so quello che faccio."

Mikey si sporse verso Ray e gli rivolse un ghigno. "Sei un mago, Harry!"

"Taci", Ray sbuffò, scuotendo la testa così da far finire i capelli in faccia a Mikey.

"Beh, allora saprai che il vischio non è usato solo per i baci a Natale", disse Gerard, rivolgendosi principalmente a Ray.

"Uh, sì, non la chiamano qualcosa tipo la pianta vampira?"

Gerard gli rivolse un sorriso allegro. "Esatto!"

"Perché la chiamano così?" chiese Brian, un'espressione pensierosa sul viso.

"Perché è un parassita", gli rispose Gerard, voltando una pagina su uno dei libri e porgendolo a Bob e Brian per mostrargliela. "Può introdursi sotto la corteccia degli alberi in caso di siccità - ma la cosa più interessante è che c'è una vecchia tradizione natalizia che sembra dire che il vischio era davvero un albero, prima, e che era ciò che usarono per il legno della croce."

Frank si mise a sedere, improvvisamente più interessato dal vischio di quanto avrebbe mai pensato di poter essere. "Concorda con quello che mi sta succedendo, giusto?"

Gerard annuì. "Giusto. La leggenda narra che Dio abbia punito il vischio per aver fatto parte della crocifissione trasformandolo in un piccolo rampicante."

Mikey alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Wow, Dio, quanta compassione."

"Quindi, tutto quello che siamo riusciti trovare nei libri su queste erbe, o sulle stigmate, e gli appunti che abbiamo preso", continuò Gerard, ignorando il fratello. Riprese i pezzi di carta che avevano usato per scrivere e li mischiò fra di loro, accigliandosi.

"Uh. Queste sono un po' confuse. Bob? Perché questa parla di un pollo?"

Bob alzò lo sguardo. "Non ho scritto nulla riguardo un pollo."

Gerard strizzò gli occhi, per poi allontanare il foglio lontano dal viso e riavvicinarlo qualche secondo dopo. "Oh. Forse è la tua scrittura -"

"Padre", Brian lo interruppe, "non ho intenzione di dirle come fare il suo lavoro, ma forse sarebbe meglio se ci dividessimo i compiti tra di noi."

Gerard lo guardò, confuso. "Non capisco."

"Aspettate - ho portato delle cose con me." Brian si alzò e andò nell'altra stanza. Tornò indietro con un blocco note enorme e un set di penne. Le appoggiò alla fine del letto e iniziò a strappare fogli giganti dal blocco. "Bob, mi aiuti?"

Attaccarono i fogli al muro, poi Brian e Gerard si misero a dare un nome a tutto quello che stavano cercando, e scrissero una cosa all'inizio di ogni foglio in lettere grandi.

"Dai le note a Mikey, riesce a leggere qualunque cosa, inclusa la scrittura di Bob", affermò Brian, costringendolo poi a dettargli tutto mentre trascriveva tutto ciò che avevano trovato in un elenco.

"Wow", Gerard sorrise. "Scommetto che non ti capitano mai calzini spaiati, vero?"

Brian alzò gli occhi al cielo e iniziò a dividere i libri in due pile uguali.

"Ho già guardato quelli", protestò Frank quando Brian porse a Ray tre libri dalla pila dei 'Libri Inutili'.

"L'hai fatto prima del sistema. Il sistema non può fallire."

Era piacevole, pensò Frank, anche se in una maniera surreale, avere tutti attorno a lui leggere e mormorare. Occasionalmente qualcuno trovava qualcosa, e Gerard prendeva il libro per controllare, e a volte la cosa finiva sul muro mentre altre volte no. Ordinarono la pizza e presto l'aria si riempì di fumo. Bob e Brian avevano appoggiato i loro libri sul tavolo mentre Ray e Mikey li tenevano in grembo.

"È come essere in  _Buffy_ ", disse Mikey ad un certo punto, rivolgendo uno sguardo a Frank da sopra gli occhiali. "Sai, tipo nella libreria, quando fanno le loro ricerche e dicono battute stupide?"

"Reclamo Giles", disse immediatamente Brian, alzando una mano.

Gerard si indignò all'istante. "Sono io Giles! Ho i libri!"

"Ho fatto tutta l'organizzazione!" Brian fece un cenno in direzione delle liste col mento.

"Ho la conoscenza superiore dell'argomento in questione!"

"Ho portato ordine al caos!"

"Ordine attraverso la cancelleria", concordò Bob. "Nello stile di Brian."

"Ci hai rifornito del materiale scolastico, è vero." Gerard si battè la penna contro i denti, pensieroso, per poi puntarla a Brian. "Puoi essere Joyce."

"Joyce e Giles non andavano a letto insieme?" pensò ad alta voce Ray.

"Argh", disse Mikey, coprendosi gli occhi. Frank era più che d'accordo.

"Non era Giles", Gerard scosse la testa. "Ripper."

"Stessa cosa", si intromise Bob.

Ray lo guardò, incredulo. "Non è la stessa cosa, è come dire che Angel e Angelus sono la stessa persona -"

"Quella è una situazione completamente differente, Angelus è un demone mentre Angel è un'anima umana",  tentò di controbattere Gerard.

"Lo so", rispose Ray, seccato. "Non sono un novellino in materia di Buffy."

"Oh dio, siete tutti dei perdenti nerd", gli disse Frank, resistendo addirittura dieci secondi prima di aggiungere: "Voglio essere Oz."

"Oz è  _silenzioso_ ", Brian disse in un tono sofferente. "E ha i capelli rossi."

"È basso e suona la chitarra", continuò Frank testardamente. "Sono Oz."

"Io credo che Bob ci assomigli di più", rifletté Mikey. "È tranquillo e ha la barba."

Frank alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Che cazzo c'entra la barba di Bob?"

Mikey lo guardò come se fosse stupido. "Oz è un  _licantropo_."

Gerard si voltò di scatto per fissare Bob. "Sei un licantropo?"

"...No", rispose Bob.

"Oh." Gerard abbassò lo sguardo verso il libro che stava leggendo, arrossendo lievemente. "Ovviamente no."

Bob scrollò le spalle. "Non sarebbe la cosa più strana in questa stanza, no?" disse, e Gerard gli sorrise.

"Sei comunque più come Buffy", decise Ray, indicando Frank. "È a lei che succede roba strana."

"Allora questo ti rende Willow", Frank disse a Mikey.

"No", ribadì Ray in modo deciso. "Sono io Willow."

"Per quale motivo saresti  _Willow_?" Frank fece un  _tsk_  con la lingua, e poi sussultò quando Brian chiuse un libro di scatto. "Amico, che cazzo?"

"Nessuno di noi è un personaggio di una serie tv", gli ricordò Brian. "Abbiamo tutti del lavoro da fare. Possiamo concentrarci sulla realtà, per favore?"

Ci fu un coro di scuse imbarazzate, e il mormorio tornò uguale a prima. "Forse è davvero Giles", sussurrò Frank a Gerard, facendolo sorridere, e si dovette costringere a non fissargli le labbra.

"Gerard sa volare", annunciò alla stanza.

"Frank, dai." Gerard fece una faccia seccata, ma era evidente che stesse sorridendo. "Non avrei dovuto dirtelo."

"Non sa volare", Mikey alzò un sopracciglio. "Lo saprei."

"Non lui, il santo", continuò Frank. "San Gerardo poteva levitare."

"Sul serio?" Ray sorrise a Gerard.

"Ed è il protettore delle ragazze incinte!" esultò, iniziando a ridacchiare alla faccia esasperata di Gerard.

Ray rise. "Io ho un santo?"

Gerard si bloccò, continuando a fingere di avercela con Frank, e alla fine si arrese. "Ci sono diversi San Raimondo, in realtà. Il mio preferito è questo tizio spagnolo che era un maestro famoso, molto gentile, e poi viaggiò da Maiorca a Barcellona in un mantello."

Ray lo fissò. "Mantello?"

"Dio lo trasformò in una zattera magica per lui", concluse Gerard con semplicità.

"Aww!" Mikey toccò i ricci di Ray. "Se fossi un santo, magari Dio avrebbe fatto una scialuppa di salvataggio con i tuoi capelli."

Gerard continuò: "C'è un altro San Raimondo che mi piace, però. Era un tizio che voleva liberare gli schiavi, no? Ed è anche il protettore delle madri in attesa, proprio come tutti i migliori santi."

Ray si avvicinò e diede il cinque a Gerard. "Fantastico."

"E Bob?" volle sapere Frank.

"Oh, ce n'è un sacco", disse Gerard, alzando tutte le dita per dimostrarlo. "Il mio preferito è San Roberto di Molesmes, era fissato con l'anonimato e odiava la fama. Era profondamente spirituale. Una specie di osso duro, tra l'altro."

"Un uomo di sostanza", disse Bob. Brian gli sorrise e gli diede un colpo al ginocchio. "Approvo."

"Non c'è nessun Santo Brian", disse Gerard in un tono di scuse. "Però c'è un beato, che fu ucciso a Londra."

"Per quale motivo?" gracchiò Brian.

"Uh", Gerard si schiarì la gola, a disagio, e poi ammise, "Aveva aiutato un prete."

Frank rise e si voltò verso Mikey. "Tu non vuoi saperlo?"

"Sono l'arcangelo Michele", disse tranquillamente, guardandoli da sotto lo stupido beanie che aveva in testa. "Sono il comandante dell'esercito di Dio. Avete perso tutti."

Gerard gli sorrise. "Esattamente."

Non era passato molto tempo quando Ray alzò lo sguardo da un libro che Frank aveva già letto da cima a fondo, si spostò i capelli dal viso e disse: "Uhm."

"Che c'è?" Gerard lo guardò.

"Non è nulla, probabilmente", rispose ansiosamente. "Non fa parte delle cose che ci hai detto di cercare, ma ho pensato, sai, forse potrebbe aiutare."

Gerard annuì. "È okay. Che hai trovato?"

Ray guardò Frank nervosamente e si alzò, piazzando il libro davanti a Gerard. "Guarda, c'è questo passaggio sull'uso di marchi, e qui dice che -"

"Purezza del sangue", lesse Gerard. "Può essere raggiunta marchiando il sacrificio con un segno o un'icona che rappresenta..." Gerard smise di leggere ad alta voce, occhi che correvano lungo la pagina.

"Cosa?" insistette Frank. "Rappresenta cosa? E - aspetta un secondo,  _sacrificio_?"

Gerard si alzò improvvisamente dal letto e corse da Brian, togliendogli il libro dalle mani e iniziando a sfogliare le pagine fervidamente finché non trovo ciò che stava cercando. Fece correre il dito lungo la pagina, prima di dargli dei colpetti e affrettarsi verso i fogli appesi al muro, dove iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro e a sfogliare entrambi i libri allo stesso tempo, mormorando a se stesso.

"Gerard", tentò nuovamente Frank, perché il suo stomaco era ormai ridotto ad un unico nodo e un brivido gli era già corso lungo la schiena, e non aveva voglia di stare seduto finché i pezzi di puzzle nella testa del prete non si sarebbero incastrati. " _Sacrificio_?"

Mikey era seduto sull'orlo del letto, guardando Gerard intentamente. "L'ha capito, Frank."

In quell'istante, Gerard si voltò e sorrise a Ray. "Ce l'hai fatta. L'hai trovato, Ray, non ci credo. L'hai capito."

Ray gettò entrambe le braccia in aria. "Willow, pezzi di merda, che vi avevo detto?" esultò, per poi calmarsi e riabbassare le mani. "Cosa ho capito?"

"Sei un sacrificio", disse infine a Frank, direttamente così, senza giri di parole o tentare di salvare i sentimenti di qualcuno. "Ha - mettiamola così, ti ha fatto un incantesimo per forzare i marchi di Cristo ad apparire su di te. Ti sta offrendo a Dio."

Frank si mise rapidamente a sedere, ginocchia contro il letto, poiché non gli andava di ricevere una notizia del genere mentre era stravaccato contro il cuscino. "Ma perché?"

Gerard esitò un secondo, poi quando Frank ringhiò, "Gerard", alzò gli occhi al cielo in una maniera un po' nervosa e disse: "Perché - perché secondo questo libro, se beve il tuo sangue nel momento in cui ricevi l'ultima ferita e - e muori, diventerà tutt'uno con Cristo."

"Che cazzo  _significa_?"

"Non lo so con precisione", Gerard ricominciò a camminare in tondo, sfogliando nervosamente il libro. "Se dovessi tirare a indovinare? Direi che significa che è pazzo."

"Non credi che sia un vero incantesimo?" chiese Brian.

"Se credo che ci sia un modo per diventare tutt'uno con Cristo facendo passare ad un completo sconosciuto la stessa tortura che ha sofferto per le sorti dell'umanità e bevendo il suo sangue? Uh, no. Affatto. Ma se credo che sia capace di uccidere Frank?" Gerard smise di muoversi, alzò lo sguardo e incontrò i suoi occhi. Non sembrava più in panico, solo determinato e fottutamente incazzato. "Assolutamente."

"Ma come lo sta facendo?" chiese Frank, toccandosi i polsi che stavano ricominciando a fargli male. "Come è riuscito a far accadere tutto ciò?"

"Il libro parla di un marchio, merda, è così ovvio, non posso credere che non ci abbiamo pensato prima."

Gerard gli si avvicinò, gettò i libri sul letto e prese la mano di Frank tra le sue. "Frank, è il tuo tatuaggio. Dobbiamo sbarazzarci del tatuaggio."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"Devi solo tenere duro", stava dicendo Gerard. "Bob tornerà presto, cerca di resistere, Frank."

"Sono un idiota", replicò Frank, una mano sugli occhi. Se tenne premuta sulle palpebre finché non iniziò a vedere scintille rosse. "Un fottuto idiota. Non riesco a credere di essermi causato tutto questo  _da solo_."

"Non hai fatto nulla a te stesso, Frank, l'unico da incolpare è quella merda di Luke, okay?" Ray era seduto davanti a Frank con le mani sulle sue ginocchia.

"Sono ancora dell'idea che dovremmo chiamare la polizia", disse Brian.

Frank ritirò la mano e alzò gli occhi al cielo. "E cosa dovremmo dirgli, Brian?  _Oh, agente, questo tizio ha fatto un tatuaggio maledetto al mio amico, potete arrestarlo per aver invocato lo Spirito Santo?_ "

Brian sospirò. "Deve esserci qualcosa che possiamo fare."

"Eccomi!" la voce di Bob risuonò nella stanza quando entrò e gettò la sua borsa ai piedi di Frank. "Okay, che vuoi che faccia? Te lo copro direttamente di nero, o...?"

"Non lo so." Frank si guardò la mano. Era strano - ora sapeva che quella figura rappresentava un angelo malvagio, ovviamente, eppure continuava a dargli un'impressione di maestosità. Sentì la stessa attrazione istantanea che aveva avvertito nel negozio di Luke, la prima volta che la vide.

"Non c'è qualcosa che possiamo fare per modificarlo? Non mi piace l'idea di dover avere sotto gli occhi un enorme cerchio nero ogni volta che mi guardo la mano."

Bob era indaffarato a svuotare la borsa del suo contenuto.  
"Forse posso aggiungere qualche dettaglio attorno ai contorni più tardi, fare in modo che sembri parte dei tatuaggi sul braccio?"

Frank sospirò. "Rovinerà tutta l'atmosfera."

"Gesù, Frank, le priorità!" sbottò Brian. "Che importanza avrà una cosa del genere quando ti sanguineranno gli occhi?"

"Non c'è niente nella Bibbia che suggerisca che a Gesù fosse capitata una cosa del genere", intervenne Gerard, per poi affrettarsi ad aggiungere, "ma sono d'accordo, in teoria", quando Brian gli rivolse un'occhiataccia.

"Frank", si intromise Mikey con diplomazia, "ti sta facendo del male."

Frank rivolse nuovamente lo sguardo verso l'angelo. "Già", ammise, "lo so."

"Va bene", affermò Bob, tirando fuori gli aghi, "vada per il cerchio nero."

"Oh", esalò Gerard. Quando Frank si girò per guardarlo, notò che il suo viso aveva assunto una chiara tonalità di verde. "Quello - è un ago, okay."

"Starai bene, giusto?" gli chiese Frank, per poi impietrirsi non appena si rese conto che Gerard si era allontanato all'improvviso. "Dove stai andando?"

"Non posso", rispose rigidamente, torcendosi le mani. "Non posso - mi dispiace, Frank, è che- non riesco ad avere a che fare con gli aghi,  _non riesco_."

"Lui se la sta vedendo con qualcosa di gran lunga peggiore di uno stupido ago, Gerard!" sbottò Mikey, incredulo. "Dio, non fare la femminuccia!"

"Va bene", tentò di dire Frank, fallendo; le due parole gli uscirono dalle labbra ridotte a un gemito, e subito dopo il ragazzo era ridotto ad una palla accartocciata sul letto, fronte contro le ginocchia. Il dolore si fece nuovamente strada nella sua coscienza, facendo notare la sua presenza con l'occasionale coltellata brutale nel suo sistema nervoso. Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò, cercando di non vomitare. "Cazzo."

"Per l'amor del cielo, Gerard", esclamò Mikey, spostandosi dietro Frank e circondandogli l'addome con le braccia. Era confortante, ma non affievoliva il dolore.

Frank si strinse comunque a lui, nascondendo il viso nella sua spalla. "Bob, quando sei pronto."

"Farò il più veloce possibile", confermò il tatuatore, mettendosi dei guanti e afferrando la bottiglia dell'alcol per ripulirgli la mano. "Non emozionarti troppo."

Frank avvertì la presa di Bob sulla propria mano, e subito dopo il dolore tornò a perforargli il cranio, facendolo scattare nella posizione precedente e sollevare la testa. " _Cazzo_."

"Devi stare fermo, Frankie", lo avvertì Bob, e Frank udì il familiare rumore dell'ago.

"Ci sto provando", rispose a denti stretti. Non appena finì la frase, un dolore più forte gli corse lungo la spina dorsale, fermandosi alla fine di essa e causandogli un nuovo spasmo, questa volta in avanti.

Sentiva la voce di Ray e quella di Brian, e Bob lamentarsi, "Non posso farlo in queste condizioni, non vuole stare fermo", e quella di Mikey sbottare, "Gerard, potresti superare la tua fottuta fobia del cazzo e venire qui, visto che ha bisogno di te?", e ancora più dolore, questa volta negli occhi, insieme ad un eco vago nei suoi polsi, e alla fine avvertì Mikey alzarsi.

Fu solo per un lungo, terrificante istante, e all'improvviso due braccia lo circondarono, facendolo urlare di nuovo, ma questa volta per il sollievo. Si strinse a Gerard il più forte possibile, nel calore del suo tocco e lontano dal dolore.

"Farò del mio meglio per non svenire o vomitare", disse Gerard gravemente nel suo orecchio", e tu cercherai di stare fermo per Bob. Ci stai?"

"Ci sto", ansimò, mentre Gerard voltava il viso, appoggiando una tempia al collo di Frank. "Non guardare."

"Non ho intenzione di farlo", replicò, la voce smorzata. "Non sono nemmeno qui. Mi trovo in un posto lontano da qui dove gli aghi non esistono."

Mikey alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Già, Gee, tutta questa storia deve essere stata davvero un incubo per te."

Bob prese nuovamente la mano a Frank e vi appoggiò fermamente l'ago, giusto a metà del viso dell'angelo. "Pronto?"

"Pronto", mormorò Gerard, le braccia strette attorno alla vita di Frank.

Frank scambiò un'occhiata con Mikey e annuì. "Pronto."

Bob annuì di rimando. "Rock and roll."

Faceva male, ovviamente, ma quel dolore era talmente accettabile, velato e comprensibile e  _normale_  che Frank ebbe voglia di piangere. Seguì con attenzione la linea tracciata dall'ago, avvicinandosi a Bob quando gli ripulì la mano per la prima volta, solo per vedere... nulla.  
Non c'era nulla lì.

"Non ha funzionato", disse Ray, sporgendosi oltre la spalla di Bob. "Perché non funziona?"

"Non lo so." Bob fece un nuovo tentativo, e funzionava, Frank sentiva il bruciore, si era fatto un centinaio di tatuaggi ormai, sapeva come ci si sentiva, eppure, quando Bob si fermò per la seconda volta - non c'era nulla.

L'angelo lo fissava, impeccabile, esattamente uguale a prima.

"Che succede?" si interessò Gerard, sempre nascosto dietro Frank.

"Guarda da te." Bob gli porse la mano di Frank e quest'ultimo avvertì Gerard alzarsi dietro di sé. "Il nostro ragazzino è diventato Iron Man."

"Siamo fottuti", osservò Brian, rivolgendosi a nessuno in particolare, "siamo fottuti, vero?"

"Lo so", mormorò Frank. "E se non potessi più farmi altri tatuaggi?"

"Gesù, Frank", Brian sospirò. "Quanti tatuaggi credi che potrai farti quando sarai all'altro mondo?"

"Non sto morendo."

"Non è così che sembra da qui!" replicò Brian. La voce gli si incrinò sull'ultima parola e allontanò lo sguardo, mettendosi a braccia conserte e piegando le spalle in avanti. "Scusa, non lo intendevo in quel senso."

"Secondo me sì", Frank affermò chiudendo gli occhi. Gerard lo strinse ulteriormente a sé.

Il silenzio si estese, pesante e senza speranze, finché Ray non si intromise timidamente: "Frank... pensi sia Gerard?"

Frank alzò lo sguardo. "Che?"

"Dici di non sentire dolore quando ti tocca, no?" Quando Frank annuì, continuò, "E quel giorno al negozio, quando l'hai incontrato - vi siete stretti la mano, e all'improvviso il tatuaggio ti è guarito, ricordi?"

Frank deglutì. "Già. Ricordo."

"Non era ancora guarito, prima?" chiese Gerard a bassa voce.

Frank scosse il capo. "L'avevo pulito la mattina prima, non si era nemmeno cicatrizzato."

"Oh."

"Quindi l'ago non può penetrargli la pelle", aggiunse Brian lentamente. "Perché Gerard lo sta tenendo. Ma se si allontanasse..."

"No." Frank si aggrappò alle braccia di Gerard, tenendolo fermo a sé. "Non ti azzardare."

"Non ne ho l'intenzione", promise Gerard. "A me sembra che stiamo solo facendo congetture. E se fosse il tatuaggio in se stesso? E se fosse come parte della tua mano?"

"Non posso coprirlo", disse Bob con urgenza. "Non c'è tempo per rimuoverlo - che cazzo dovremmo fare?"

Frank si sentiva la risposta nello stomaco, farsi strada lungo i polmoni, la gola, e forzargli la bocca ad aprirsi; cercò di tacere anche se le parole gli stavano praticamente sfuggendo dalle labbra perché, fra tutte le idee che avesse mai avuto nella sua vita, questa era la peggiore. Eppure, si ritrovò comunque a suggerire, "Tagliamola."

"Sei fuori di testa?" chiese Brian in tono sbrigativo. "Non ti taglieremo la fottuta mano, Frank."

"Perché no? Se ci sbarazzassimo del tatuaggio, l'incantesimo o quello che è si spezzerebbe, no? Mikey, c'è un coltello da macellaio nel secondo cassetto in cucina."

"Perché diamine hai una mannaia? Sei vegetariano - Mikey, stai fermo!" disse Brian, esasperato, quando vide che Mikey stava andando a prenderla. "Frank, non puoi essere  _serio_."

"Serio nel senso che non voglio morire e vedere un pazzo religioso bere il mio sangue?" Frank alzò un sopracciglio. "Sì, direi di essere serio."

"Ma è la tua  _mano_."

"Eri tu quello che parlava di priorità", gli ricordò, annuendo in direzione di Mikey quando lo vide tornare col coltello in mano. "Beh, preferisco imparare a vivere con una mano sola che imparare a essere morto con due."

Ray li guardava entrambi a turno a bocca aperta. "Frank, non credo che sia una buona idea."

Frank lo ignorò e si mosse per appoggiare il braccio, con il dorso della mano verso il basso, sul tavolo. Ora che ci pensava, non vedeva l'ora di sbarazzarsene. Era come se riuscisse a sentire la magia oscura scorrergli dalle vene fino al cuore. "Con tutto il rispetto, ragazzi, non seguirò i consigli di qualcuno che non ha una mano maledetta."

"Mikey, non puoi farlo", Gerard si intromise dalla spalla di Frank. "Se qualcosa va storto, non ti perdonerai mai."

"Nulla andrà storto", disse Frank con fermezza, guardando Mikey negli occhi con più sicurezza possibile. Il suo battito cardiaco era aumentato a dismisura e lo stomaco era un misto fra acido e farfalle ansiose. "Mikey, mi fido di te."

Mikey gli si avvicinò con incertezza e sollevò appena il coltello.

"Non hai intenzione di farlo davvero", disse Bob, incredulo. "Mikey, non puoi. Potrebbe morire dissanguato."

"Non importa", disse Mikey. "Gerard è qui. Può guarirlo."

"Non lo sappiamo!" si affrettò a dire Gerard. "Mikey - Frank, fermalo!"

"Non sento dolore se sei qui. Starò bene. Staccati da me per un secondo mentre lui - mentre lo fa, e poi prendimi di nuovo e aspetta che la tua...  _quello che è_  faccia il suo corso." Frank alzò lo sguardo. "Al mio tre."

"Oh,  _Gesù_ ", Ray gemette, coprendosi gli occhi.

"Uno", disse Frank, stringendo l'altra mano a pugno e mettendosela in bocca per avere qualcosa da mordere.

Bob allontanò la sedia e si alzò di scatto, scuotendo la testa. "È davvero un'idea del cazzo."

"Due", disse Frank da dietro le sue dita.

"Frank,  _no_ ", disse Gerard disperatamente.

Frank inspirò profondamente e chiude gli occhi. "Tre."

" _Abbassa quella fottuta mannaia_ , ADESSO."

Frank aprì gli occhi. Aveva ancora due mani. Brian era in piedi fra Frank e Mikey.

Il coltello cadde a terra con un rumore sordo. Mikey barcollò all'indietro e cadde addosso a Ray, che lo afferrò e lo mantenne in piedi.

" _Sedetevi tutti quanti, adesso!_ " urlo Brian.

Tutti obbedirono.

"Siete-" iniziò, fremendo dalla rabbia, "i figli di puttana più  _stupidi_  che io abbia mai incontrato in tutta la mia  _vita_ , lo sapete? Non ho la minima idea di come cazzo ho fatto a lavorare con voi cretini in un posto dove siamo circondati da oggetti appuntiti senza perdere un arto una settimana sì e una no, bastardi impazziti, siete tutti fottutamente  _da internare_ , e giuro su Dio che la prossima persona a suggerire qualcosa di così fuori di testa da regalarci un Darwin Award dovrà sopportare la mia collera, altro che quella dell'Onnipotente!"

"Sono d'accordo con Brian", Gerard iniziò a parlare, ma fu zittito da Brian che gli puntò un dito davanti alla faccia.

"E tu sei un  _prete_! Tu, fra tutti noi, dovresti avere un po' di buon senso, ma no, sei il peggiore di tutti! Non bastava che tu apparissi nelle nostre vite e all'improvviso stiamo tutti combattendo contro Dio o il diavolo o qualche pazzo tatuatore che pensa di essere  _lui_  il diavolo, ora stai anche rivoltando il mio staff l'uno contro l'altro mentre si minacciano con coltelli a vicenda? Non so come vadano le cose al Vaticano,  _padre_ , ma non è così che noi viviamo le nostre vite!"

Gerard aprì la bocca. Frank scosse la testa furiosamente. Gerard la chiuse di nuovo.

"Tutto questo è completamente fuori dalla nostra portata!" Brian urlò, agitando le braccia. La sua faccia era rossa come un pomodoro. "Ray è un  _parrucchiere_!"

Frank iniziò a ridere. Silenziosamente, all'inizio, la stupida risatina inappropriata che faticava a trattenere quando qualcuno urlava, o stava male, o qualcosa di terribile stava accadendo, ma poi un'altra seguì, e un'altra, e poi incontrò lo sguardo di Bob e anche lui si ritrovò a stringere le labbra in quel modo che tutti sapevano significava che dopo nemmeno due secondi sarebbe scoppiato a ridere e Frank era praticamente partito. Rise così forte da fargli male e fare fatica a respirare, inalando aria a intermittenza e facendo uno stupido rumore e ridendo ancora più forte; e a quel punto anche Ray stava ridendo, e Mikey, e persino Gerard, nonostante stesse cercando di nasconderlo.

"Sono un parrucchiere", si lamentò Ray, cadendo addosso a Mikey, e a quel punto persino le labbra di Brian accennarono ad una specie di sorriso. Si sedette pesantemente e si prese la testa fra le mani.

"Vi odio tutti", gemette, e Frank strattonò il braccio a Gerard perché lo stava stringendo così forte da non farlo respirare. "Dovrei semplicemente lasciarvi accoltellare a vicenda e fregarmene."

Quando si calmarono abbastanza da poter parlare, Mikey ammise: "Okay, forse è stata un'idea un po' stupida. Ma non sappiamo ancora se Frank può farsi male quando è con Gerard, o se la cosa si limita alla sua mano."

Brian alzò lo sguardo al soffitto. "Mi permetta di spostare la sua attenzione sulla borsa piena di aghi ai piedi di Bob?"

Bob abbassò lo sguardo. "Mi ero completamente dimenticato che era lì."

Gerard iniziò di nuovo a ridacchiare, ma si fermò abbastanza in fretta quando Bob premette uno degli aghi nel braccio di Frank. "Argh."

"Argh anche a te", gli disse, abbassando lo sguardo sul suo braccio. "Oh."

L'ago gli aveva penetrato la pelle, come avrebbe dovuto fare. Non poteva sentirla, ma era sicuramente lì.

"Non lo capisco", Bob si accigliò. "Ma immagino che la colpa non sia di Gerard, dopotutto."

"Direi", Frank concordò. Non sapeva se sentirsi sollevato o deluso, perciò preferì rimanere neutrale.

Alla fine, ritornarono a cercare nei libri. Brian suggerì di cercare online, ma Gerard bloccò subito la sua idea.

"Tutto ciò che troverai saranno dieci milioni di siti con font luccicanti nelle intestazioni", sospirò. "Fidati."

Ci fu altra ricerca, altro caffè, e altri tentativi di individuare il posto dove si trovava il negozio di Luke seguendo la descrizione di Frank che andava sulla falsa riga di: "Era su una strada? E... credo stesse piovendo."

"Posso intromettermi e dire che non ho tutta questa voglia di andare a cercare Luke? Non vedo l'ora di affrontare le mie paure, davvero, ma mettermi a cercare il pazzo che vuole usarmi come sacrificio umano non è esattamente sulla mia lista di cose divertenti da fare."

"Quello che non capisco", disse improvvisamente Gerard, fissando le note appese al muro, "è perché ci siano così tante erbe protettive in quella roba che ti ha dato. Non ha senso."

"Invece ce l'ha!" Ray esclamò quasi emozionato. "Dico, la pomata era per il tatuaggio, no? Non è possibile che stesse facendo due cose insieme?"

"Che vuoi dire?" Frank lo fissò.

"Allora, okay. A volte voglio che i miei prodotti facciano due effetti che apparentemente possono sembrare opposti, tipo, rinforzare le radici  _e_  dare un senso ai capelli che non stanno in ordine.

Mikey annuì seriamente. "Come quella roba lì, Moonchild?, che hai dato a me."

"Esatto!" Ray dava l'impressione di stare saltellando nervosamente sul posto. "Basta trovare il giusto equilibrio. Quindi magari le erbe cattive sono lì per aumentare l'effetto dell'incantesimo o quello che è, ma quelle protettive servono a tenere al sicuro il tatuaggio ed è per quello che Bob non è riuscito a coprirlo. Funziona come uno scudo."

Brian fissò Ray con un'espressione incredula. "Non potevi dircelo quando Frank stava cercando di convincerci a tagliargli la mano?"

"Ci ho pensato solo adesso", mormorò Ray, abbassando lo sguardo. "Probabilmente è pure stupido."

"No, no." Gerard annuì entusiasticamente. "Ray, ha completamente senso. Credo che tu abbia ragione."

Frank si strofinò gli occhi. "Anzi, sapete cosa, fanculo. Ho cambiato idea. Voglio trovare quel figlio di puttana e farlo a pezzi."

"Cazzo, sì", esclamò Bob.

Gerard si stava mordendo le unghie nervosamente, con una faccia combattuta. "So che dobbiamo fermare questo tizio", disse con aria preoccupata, "ma non posso perdonare la violenza, ragazzi, che dovremmo fare, ammazzarlo? Non posso mettermi in mezzo a una cosa del genere."

"Come altro dovremmo fermarlo?" chiese Mikey, spingendosi gli occhiali sul naso con un lungo dito. "Che possiamo fare, Gee?"

"Non lo so." Gerard si alzò in piedi e iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro. Frank aveva notato che se Gerard interrompeva il contatto ma rimaneva relativamente vicino, e se Frank non stava avendo un episodio, il dolore non era troppo forte. "Ci deve essere un modo per rompere la maledizione."

"Il problema è, Padre, che se anche troveremo un modo per farlo, dovremo vedercela con lui dopo", spiegò Brian. "La polizia non potrà aiutarci. Non abbiamo molte opzioni fra cui scegliere."

"Lo so. Lo so. Ma non possiamo andare lì dentro e -" Gerard si interruppe, visibilmente frustrato, e si voltò a guardare gli appunti sul muro. Portò entrambe le mani dietro la testa e rimase fermo in silenzio per qualche istante, fino a che non disse: "Se troviamo un modo per interrompere il suo potere su Frank, possiamo spedirlo in Vaticano."

"Lo stesso Vaticano che si è rifiutato di aiutare Frank per prima cosa?" Mikey non sembrava convinto. "Che cazzo potrebbero fare, pregarci su?"

Gerard gli rivolse il dito medio senza spostare le mani dalla testa. Ray e Frank si scambiarono un'occhiata idiota - un prete! Frank non ci si sarebbe mai abituato. "C'è una frazione del Vaticano che si occupa di cose del genere."

"Ma pensavo fosse ciò che facevi tu", disse Frank, sporgendosi in avanti. "La congregazione della... cosa."

"Cause dei Santi", terminò Bob per lui, e poi roteò gli occhi quando Frank lo fissò. "Oh andiamo, non dirmi che non hai visto il film?"

"Quello che faccio io è investigare miracoli", Gerard si voltò verso di loro, guardandoli a braccia conserte. "Si tratta di qualcos'altro. Più oscuro. Non dovrei esserne a conoscenza, ma ho incontrato questo tizio, padre Crealy, è un bevitore, e immagino che se lo sia fatto sfuggire una sera quando eravamo entrambi a Roma - oh, comunque, vi ho mai raccontato di quel tizio che ho visto che tirava fuori centesimi dalla Fontana dei Quattro Fiumi?"

Lo guardarono tutti con uno sguardo perplesso.

"La Fontana dei Quattro Fiumi? È una fontana famosissima? A Piazza Navona?"

"Gee", Mikey lo fermò. "Smettila di blaterare e concentrati."

Gerard sbatté le palpebre. "Oh! Giusto. Beh, in realtà questo è tutto ciò che so. Succedono cose che la chiesa deve sistemare, ma che non vuole vengano sbandierate perché è  _cattiva pubblicità_  o qualcosa del genere. C'è un cardinale con cui parlo spesso, forse posso portarlo dalla nostra parte."

"Come facciamo a sapere che Frank non - insomma, quello." Ray fece un movimento con le mani che sarebbe potuto essere un fianco di Frank che esplodeva o un tentativo abortito alla Macarena. "Come facciamo a sapere che è al sicuro?"

"Sto bene fino a che Gerard è qui", lo tranquillizzò Frank.

Gerard lo guardò, sorpreso. "Lo sai con sicurezza?"

"È che - me lo sento." Frank si morse il labbro e cercò di non sembrare stupido come immaginava sarebbe stato. "Non so spiegarlo, lo so e basta."

Gerard annuì un po' a disagio e distolse lo sguardo.

"Allora, fatemi capire", disse Brian. "O troviamo questo Luke, lo costringiamo a smettere di torturare Frank e lo portiamo al Vaticano, o... uno di voi due dovrà adeguarsi ad un serio cambiamento nel vostro stile di vita."

"Più o meno direi che è così", Gerard annuì.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"Posso chiamare il cardinale fra qualche ora, ma non credo che lo troverò in ufficio."

Bob si schiarì la gola. "Non credi che tutto questo valga la pena di svegliarlo?"

"Non sta dormendo", disse Gerard stancamente. "È a messa."

"Non fa niente", disse Frank. "Come ho detto, sto bene per ora. E se devo essere sincero, sono abbastanza a pezzi."

Stava mentendo. Non era stanco, era _esausto_. Frank era stato malato così spesso per così tanti anni ormai che la parte peggiore non era scoprire che aveva qualcosa, piuttosto aspettare di capire che _cosa_ fosse esattamente. Sapere quale fosse la situazione lo faceva sentire - okay, di merda, perché dei tatuaggi maledetti non erano esattamente in cima alla lista dei suoi regali di Natale o altro, ma non peggio. L'adrenalina che gli scorreva nelle vene da giorni si era improvvisamente scocciata di tenerlo in modalità lotta, e tutto ciò che gli aveva lasciato erano pesantezza, un acuto mal di testa e un bisogno disperato di dormire.

Brian non era molto d'accordo. "Credo che dovremmo stare tutti insieme stanotte."

"Già, possiamo proteggerti", disse Mikey. "Possiamo... bruciare della salvia, o qualcosa del genere."

"Quello è paganesimo", disse Gerard.

Mikey si accigliò. "Beh, anche le erbe di Luke lo sono, genio."

"Potremmo fare un cerchio di sale attorno al letto!" disse Ray. "L'ho visto in un film."

"L'hai visto in _Supernatural_ ", Bob lo corresse.

Ray lo zittì. "Chi se ne importa, hanno gli AC/DC nella colonna sonora, quello show è fenomenale."

"Non saprei, non è molto accurato", disse Gerard, arricciando il naso.

"Anche Buffy lo era ma non ti lamentavi", gli ricordò Mikey.

"Beh, _duh_." Gerard alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Buffy era _decente_."

Ray rimase senza fiato, facendo i versi e tutto mentre fissava Gerard. "Non posso credere che l'hai detto!"

"Oh, per favore, solo la loro teologia è completamente -"

"Questa cosa finirà prima ancora di cominciare", disse decisamente Brian, alzandosi. "E piuttosto concentriamoci su dove dormiremo."

"Il fucile è mio", disse Mikey immediatamente.

"Che cosa intendi con "fucile"?" si accigliò Bob. "Non siamo in una macchina."

Mikey roteò gli occhi. "In un appartamento, il letto è come il sedile del guidatore e il divano è il fucile. È una cosa che sanno tutti."

"No, il guidatore è chiunque possieda il letto, e il fucile è colui che ci dorme assieme", puntualizzò Ray. "Il divano era tipo il... fucile di riserva?"

"Ti sbagli", gli disse Mikey. "Ma va bene. Il fucile di riserva è mio!"

Ray grugnì. "Come ti pare. Tanto sei così smilzo e ossuto che saresti finito col fare buchi nel pavimento di Frank."

"Aspettate un attimo, nessuno si prende il fucile?" chiese Frank. "Mi sento quasi offeso, ragazzi."

"Beh, è Gerard che dovrà dormire con te, no?"

Frank sbatté le palpebre, voltandosi a guardare Gerard. Gerard fissava il muro con determinazione. "Oh." Frank non ci aveva pensato. "Non ci avevo pensato."

Gerard abbandonò il muro e prese invece a fissare il pavimento.

"Sono sicuro che starò bene", disse allora Frank, sperando che tutti smettessero di _fissarlo_ in quel modo. Dio. "Ora sto bene e non ci stiamo nemmeno toccando, no? Se vuoi, puoi dormire in soggiorno con Mikey e ti... ti chiamerò se dovesse succedere qualcosa. L'ultima volta c'è stato un piccolo preavviso, giusto, Bob?"

Bob annuì, ma Gerard aveva preso a torturarsi le mani.

"Se ti succedesse qualcosa mentre io non ci sono", cominciò, e questa volta prese a fissare anche il soffitto, perché dai, andiamo... non voleva essere lasciato da parte, Frank doveva immaginarlo. "Va bene, va tutto bene. Tanto ho bisogno di restare sveglio ancora un paio di ore prima di poter chiamare il Cardinale, perciò... rimarrò qui."

"Gee", iniziò Mikey, ma Gerard lo interruppe subito.

"Va tutto bene, Mikey. Smettila di preoccuparti."

Mikey roteò gli occhi. "Non accadrà mai", borbottò, facendo sorridere Gerard, e poi spostò lo sguardo. "Frank, devi andare in bagno."

"Cosa?" Frank doveva davvero andarci, ma era abituato ad annunciarlo lui a Mikey, e non viceversa. Mikey mosse le sopracciglia in quel modo eloquente che significava: "conversazione privata, adesso!" e allora Frank capì. "Oh, uh, già, ne ho decisamente bisogno", e cominciò e spostarsi verso il fondo del letto.

Alla fine, camminare non faceva male come avrebbe dovuto avendo dei buchi nei piedi, ma Mikey dovette aiutarlo a stare dritto in piedi mentre faceva pipì e si lavava i denti, il che era piuttosto imbarazzante, ma niente che non avessero già sperimentato l'uno con l'altro in un qualunque venerdì sera.

Mikey aiutò Frank a cambiarsi e nei pantaloni puliti e una maglietta, e solo dopo incrociò le braccia sul proprio petto e intrappolò Frank con un'occhiata seria.

"Cosa?" fece Frank, tentando di non suonare nervoso. Era soltanto Mikey, per l'amor del cielo.

"Amico", cominciò Mikey, ma si bloccò per un lungo istante, limitandosi a fissare Frank con serietà.

"Cosa?" chiese nuovamente Frank.

Mikey sospirò. "Allora... senti, tu e mio fratello", Frank aprì la bocca, ma Mikey fece un gesto seccato con la mano, e continuò: "Lui non. Voglio dire, non puoi. Io non voglio... capisci?"

"No, in realtà no." Frank scosse la testa.

Mikey fece altri movimenti a caso con le mani, roteando un po' il collo, e sospirando ancora un paio di volte. Frank si limitò ad aspettare. Prima o poi Mikey sarebbe arrivato al punto; a volte dovevi soltanto sopportare un po' di ginnastica facciale prima che accadesse.

"Gerard stava pensando di lasciare il sacerdozio", ammise infine Mikey, la voce bassa.

"Oh mio Dio", sussurrò Frank di rimando. "Perché?"

Mikey scosse la testa. "Vari motivi. Ma soprattutto perché si sente come se non stesse aiutando nessuno, e poi ci sono... motivi politici. È un progressista, o qualcosa del genere. Non lo so."

Frank lo guardò strano. "E invece lo sai."

"Okay, va bene, lo so", sorrise appena Mikey. "Ma non te lo dirò. Il punto è che... è davvero confuso al momento. Ed è... molto solo, Frank, e..."

"E?"

"E tu sei–" Mikey agitò le mani, indicando Frank in generale, che sollevò un sopracciglio. Mikey sospirò: "E tu sei persistente."

"Io sono – Mikey, Cristo!" sibilò Frank, spintonandolo ma facendo attenzione a non cadere a sua volta. "Non sto cercando di infilarmi nelle sue mutande, che cazzo, cosa pensi io che sia?"

"Ti conosco!" sibilò Mikey a sua volta. "So benissimo che espressione hai quando ti fissi su qualcuno, Frank, non sono un idiota!"

"Non sono una specie di..." iniziò Frank, ma si bloccò quando non riuscì a trovare la parola giusta per descrivere qualcuno che proverebbe a sedurre un prete. Anche se se il suddetto prete era decisamente fico e aveva mani magiche. "Baldracca", disse alla fine.

Gli occhi di Mikey rischiarono di rotolare via dalle orbite, dalla forza con cui il ragazzo li fece roteare. "Una  _baldracca_? Fai sul serio?"

Frank fece schioccare la lingua con irritazione. "Mikey, senti, tuo fratello è un ragazzo stupendo, e – okay", si affrettò a dire, sollevando le mani per placare Mikey, che ormai stava praticamente digrignando i denti. "Forse, se le cose fossero diverse... ma non lo sono. Cristo Mikey, sono io qui quello che dovrebbe sentirsi offeso! Cosa pensi, che io stia fingendo tutto questo solo perché voglio approfittare della sua dote?"

"Non sono solo preoccupato per lui", disse Mikey con cautela, studiando il viso dell'amico con lo sguardo. "Ti stai comportando tutto da bisognoso, e roba così."

"Oh, beh." Frank incrociò le braccia. "Grazie tante, Dottor Phil."

Mikey fece una smorfia. "Va bene, scusami. Cazzo, sto soltanto cercando un modo per aiutarti."

"Come ti pare." Frank si spinse indietro contro la porta, rotolando la fronte contro il legno; aveva bisogno di tornare di là. Il dolore sta gradualmente ritornando alle porte della sua consapevolezza, come una grossa e orribile onda. "Fa male, Mikey. Fa male, e lui aiuta. Tutto qui. Prometto."

"Prometti", ripeté Mikey, ma la sua voce non era dubbiosa. Toccò la spalla di Frank. "Okay."

Fu il turno di Gerard di allontanarsi in bagno dopo che Frank ritornò nella stanza – che fosse il momento della sua porzione di Ramanzina da parte di Mikey, Frank non lo sapeva, e in ogni caso era troppo occupato ad ascoltare Ray, Bob e Brian bisticciare per decidere chi avrebbe dormito sul divano insieme a Mikey.

"Sono basso", stava dicendo Brian. "E sono il vostro capo."

Quando Gerard ritornò, Frank aveva già spento le luci in camera sua e si era infilato sotto le coperte.

"Ehi", disse Gerard con calma, appoggiandosi contro il materasso. Ci si sedette sopra rigidamente, il più lontano possibile da Frank, e Frank quasi si sentì in colpa per averlo messo in questa situazione, davvero, ma l'idea di essere pugnalato era peggio, e quindi si allungò per afferrare il polso di Gerard. Gerard sobbalzò al contatto, anche se aveva chiaramente visto la mano di Frank avvicinarsi, che cavolo, e si schiarì la gola. "Uhm."

"Uhm", ripeté Frank, rotolando in modo da poter appoggiare la fronte contro il suo braccio. Tenne il resto del corpo lontano da quello di Gerard e sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi e godendosi la pace, via dal dolore. «Così va bene? Non è troppo strano? Se vuoi possiamo provare a fare una piccola barriera con la sedia, o che ne so... possiamo solo far toccare i piedi o qualcosa del genere."

Gerard fece un buffo verso, che avrebbe potuto essere una risata o un attacco di tosse strangolato, e accarezzò la testa di Frank in modo un po' goffo. "Va bene. Tra poco dovrò chiamare il Cardinale, okay?"

"Mmph", rispose Frank, ormai poco motivato e completamente incapace di formare una parola. Riuscì a sentire Gerard tirare fuori qualcosa dalla tasca, e poi si addormentò.

***

Frank si svegliò quando qualcosa iniziò a fare rumore. Si sentiva caldo e comodo, e quando si sforzò di aprire gli occhi realizzò che Gerard doveva essersi sdraiato alla fine, e che lui doveva essergli caduto addosso mentre dormiva, considerando che ora la testa di Frank era sulla spalla di Gerard, e che da lì poteva vedere la sua mano muoversi appena appena nell'oscurità. Teneva stretto qualcosa, rigirandoselo tra le dita, ma Frank non riuscì a vedere cosa.

Gerard prese un respiro, e poi – stava sussurrando, realizzò Frank, così piano che riusciva a malapena a sentirlo. Frank chiuse gli occhi, rimase fermo, e si concentrò finché non riuscì a capire le parole.

"Così fu all'inizio dei tempi, così è adesso, e sempre sarà, in un mondo che non avrà fine", mormorò Gerard. "Amen."

"Stai dicendo il rosario", realizzò Frank ad alta voce, e Gerard trasalì sotto di lui, facendo saltare su la testa di Frank, che colpì dolorosamente la testiera del letto. "Ahia."

"Scusa", si scusò Gerard, muovendosi perché Frank potesse spostarsi al suo fianco e vederlo in viso. "Pensavo stessi dormendo."

Frank si stiracchiò e si rimise giù, impegnandosi a rimettere alcuni centimetri di distanza tra i loro colpi, ma lasciando il ginocchio premuto contro il polpaccio di Gerard. "Era quello che stavo facendo."

"Non avevo intenzione di svegliarti", rispose piano Gerard.

"Fa niente," sbadigliò Frank. "Hai parlato col cardinale?"

Gerard annuì, continuando a far passare le dita sulle perline del rosario. "Penso che potrà aiutarci. Mi richiamerà domani dopo aver sistemato alcune cose."

"Forte", sorrise Frank, allungando le dita per toccare il dorso della mano di Gerard. "Posso vedere?"

Gerard gli passò il rosario senza esitazione. "Era di mia nonna."

"È bellissima." Frank sfregò il pollice contro il legno delle perline, sentendo le lievi venature sotto la pelle. "Voleva che diventassi un prete?"

Gerard ridacchiò. "In realtà, voleva che entrassi nel mondo dei musical."

Frank sogghignò e scosse la testa. "Sei strano."

"Già", annuì Gerard. "Lo sono. E sono anche sorpreso che tu abbia riconosciuto la preghiera, dev'essere passato parecchio tempo dall'ultima volta che l'hai sentita."

"Una volta ero cattolico", ammise Frank con aria rassegnata.

Rimasero silenzio per alcuni istanti. Frank riusciva a sentire il respiro degli altri ragazzi provenire dal salotto, e gli occasionali rumori o i fruscii di chi si rigirava. Restituì il rosario a Gerard. Le loro dita si toccarono.

"Pregavi per me?" domandò Frank. "Scusami, è che – non ti avevo mai visto pregare prima."

"No, va tutto bene." Gerard riarrotolò le perline della collana attorno alle sue dita. "Di solito, sono più il tipo da preghiere "informali", se devo essere onesto. Conversazioni nella mia mente. O ad alta voce, magari mentre faccio i pancakes o qualcosa del genere."

Frank sorrise ed inclinò la testa per guardare Gerard in viso. "Pancakes?"

"O qualcosa del genere", ripeté Gerard. "Non credo nella separazione tra Dio e l'umanità. Parlo con Lui come se fosse qui accanto a me."

"E ti risponde mai?"

Gerard storse la bocca, pensando. "A volte. Ma mai nel modo in cui me l'aspetto." Frank fece un verso che sperò fosse incoraggiante, e Gerard continuò: "Certe volte è che... magari tu sei in giro investigando sul Big Mac di qualcuno che giura di averci visto sopra la Madonna, e quando te ne torni nel motel o qualunque sia il posto, e stai guardando Jeopardy, hai solo voglia di avere qualcuno con cui urlare insieme le risposte."

"Gesù non è bravo con i quiz?"

Gerard ghignò. "Per qualcuno che è onnisciente, la sua conoscenza generale fa schifo."

Risero insieme, sghignazzando e silenziandosi a vicenda nella tiepida, piccola stanza. Frank si sentiva stordito, quasi ubriaco, e chiese a Gerard,

"Ti manca mai?"

Gerard si bloccò un attimo, ma poi ammise con calma, "Non il sesso. Ma tutto il resto un po', sai-" disse, gesticolando con una mano mentre le parole gli morivano in gola.

"Urlare contro la tv insieme a qualcuno?" suggerì Frank, e Gerard sorrise un pochino.

"Sì. Sì, quello mi manca." Gli occhi di Gerard erano grandi e scuri nella penombra della stanza. "Sono soltanto umano, Frank."

Erano rannicchiati sul letto, l'uno davanti all'altro. Molto vicino.

Frank lo baciò.

Non era stata sua intenzione, davvero, era semplicemente successo, come se il suo corpo avesse finalmente deciso di prendere controllo e fare ciò che Frank aveva sempre voluto fare, una volta per tutte. Ma anche questo non era del tutto vero, perché la parte razionale di Frank non era esattamente relegata in fondo alla mente urlando con terrore, perché lì su un letto insieme a Gerard era presente tutto sé stesso, le loro labbra premute insieme, la mano di Frank sulla guancia di Gerard.

Gerard non si mosse affatto; era talmente paralizzato, che quasi sembrava avesse smesso di respirare, almeno finché Frank non gli accarezzò lo zigomo con il pollice, e allora Gerard mosse la bocca di pochissimo, rispondendo al bacio in modo infinitesimale. Il suo labbro inferiore rimase tra le labbra di Frank, ed era tutto così dolce che Frank avrebbe voluto ancora solo per un altro, lungo secondo.

Tuttavia, la parte di Frank che da qualche parte stava effettivamente gridando con orrore riprese controllo, e Frank si tirò indietro, fissando Gerard – che lo fissava a sua volta con grandi, enormi occhi irrequieti.

"Mi dispiace", esalò Frank, spingendosi nella direzione opposta fino a rimanere in bilico sul bordo del letto. "Io – oh mio Dio, Gerard, mi dispiace così tanto, non c'è scusa, non posso credere di averlo fatto. Per favore non – mi dispiace, mi dispiace, okay?"

Gerard ancora non si muoveva, né respirava – o almeno, a Frank non sembrava, perché rimase lì a fissarlo per un davvero orribile, infinito momento, prima che scuotesse la testa lentamente e lasciasse andare un lungo, scosso sospiro. "Frank."

"Lo so, lo so." Frank si chiuse su se stesso e seppellì la faccia nel cuscino, premendoselo contro le orecchie come se potesse entrare all'interno e rimuovere immediatamente il ricordo dal suo cervello. "Dio, sono un deficiente, sono davvero un _coglione_. L'avevo promesso a Mikey, gliel'avevo promesso."

"Che cosa gli hai promesso?" Gerard si tirò un po' su a sedere, accigliandosi. "Hai parlato con Mikey di – ti ha detto che io –"

"No, no, Dio, no", si affrettò a rassicurarlo Frank. "È che lui mi conosce, sa che io sono – oh, Dio, Gerard, per favore, dimmi che puoi fare a meno di raccontargli questa cosa."

"Non posso mentire a Mikey", disse debolmente Gerard.

Frank si rigirò sulla schiena e si coprì il viso con le mani. "Nemmeno ometterla?"

Gerard si sedette e prese a passarsi le mani fra i capelli, avanti e indietro fino a lasciarli sparati da tutte le parti, ricordando una versione un po' punk di Doc Brown. "Non posso darti... questo. Non posso darti tutto questo, Frank."

"Lo _so_ ", Frank si tirò velocemente su per poterlo vedere in viso. "Lo so benissimo. Gerard, non è quello che ti sto chiedendo. Non è _così_ ", insistette, quando Gerard parve ancora più preoccupato di prima. "Senti, è che sono successe un sacco di cose folli, e sono stufo di sentire dolore ovunque, e tu.... e tu sei come una specie di Advil ambulante, e la cosa mi è sfuggita di mano, solo per un secondo. Ma per favore non dirglielo, _ti prego_. Si arrabbierebbe tantissimo."

Gerard sospirò, portandosi le ginocchia contro il petto. "È anche colpa mia, Frank."

Frank scosse la testa con veemenza. "No, tu stavi solo cercando di aiutarmi."

"Sono stato sconsiderato", continuò Gerard. "Mi dispiace."

"Dispiace anche a me", insistette Frank. Cazzo. Sentiva che sarebbe finito a vomitare, e non solo perché il suo corpo stava protestando contro la separazione da Gerard lanciandogli taglienti schegge di dolore nel cervello. "Per favore, Gerard. Mi dispiace. E dispiace anche te. Possiamo dimenticare che sia mai successo? Per favore?"

Gerard si girò a guardarlo, sostenendo il suo sguardo per un lungo momento. Frank incontrò i suoi occhi e tentò di non sudare o rabbrividire in modo troppo ovvio, cominciando a torturarsi le mani finché Gerard non ebbe compassione e gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla.

"Va bene", disse, e i suoi occhi erano sinceri. "È tutto apposto."

"Non lo è", scosse la testa Frank. "Merda."

"Merda", ripeté Gerard, stringendo la spalla a Frank. "Dai, ora sdraiati, sembra che tu sia sul punto di svenire, o di buttarti a terra."

Frank tornò a rannicchiarsi sul materasso e Gerard si sdraiò lontano da lui, tenendo comunque la mano sul braccio di Frank.

"Non era tua intenzione", sussurrò Gerard, quando il respiro di Frank tornò ad essere una regolare sequenza di _dentro e fuori_.

Frank scosse la testa. "Non era mia intenzione."

Gerard annuì. "Okay, Frank. Okay."

"Mai successo?"

"Mai successo."

Frank emise un lungo sospiro di sollievo, e chiuse gli occhi. "Sai, strillare contro la tv è anche una cosa da amici. Io e Bob lo facciamo tutto il tempo. Ti è permesso avere amici, giusto?"

Sentì il rosario di Gerard tintinnare appena. "Giusto."

"D'accordo, allora", disse Frank, speranzoso. "Tirami fuori vivo da questa storia, e potrai venire ad urlare contro la tv insieme a noi ogni volta che vorrai."

Gerard rimase in silenzio per un minuto, ma quando parlò, nella sua voce c'era un sorriso. "D'accordo."

***

Frank si svegliò al suono della suoneria del suo cellulare. Armeggiò con il dispositivo prima di riuscire a rispondere, avvicinandoselo all'orecchio e borbottando un: "..'onto?"

" _Frank_ _Iero_?" disse una voce maschile stranamente familiare.

Frank si sfregò la faccia con una mano, sbattendo gli occhi e cercando di allontanare le sensazioni dell'inquietante sogno sulle lucertole che aveva appena fatto. "Sì?"

" _Mi dispiace chiamarla così presto_ ", disse la voce. Frank si sentiva ancora troppo annebbiato dal sonno per riuscire a riconoscerla, ma sapeva di averla già sentita prima. " _Spero di non averla disturbata, ma credo di avere qualcosa che le appartiene._ "

Dall'altra parte, una cane abbaiò. Frank si alzò a sedere così velocemente che la sua testa girò come una trottola, e strinse forte il telefono. "Oh mio Dio, ha Ella? Dove l'ha trovata? Sta bene?"

"Potrebbe darmi il suo indirizzo? Gliela porto subito."

Gerard si mise a sedere accanto a Frank, e inarcò un sopracciglio quando l'altro ragazzo iniziò a ripetere velocemente il proprio indirizzo. "Buone notizie?" chiese, sorridendo quando Frank sollevò il pollice con eccitazione.

" _Sarò lì fra poco_ ", disse il tizio dall'altra parte del telefono. Fu solo quando chiuse la telefonata che Frank si accorse che non gli aveva detto il suo nome – ma in fondo, Frank non glielo aveva chiesto. Pazienza.

"Il mio cane!" disse a Gerard, saltellando un poco sul posto. "Qualcuno ha ritrovato il mio cane!"

Gerard sollevò la mano per dare il cinque a Frank. "Finalmente una buona notizia."

"Vero?" Frank cominciò a muoversi verso il fondo del letto. "Devo dirlo a Mikey."

"Non è qui." Gerard si alzò e aiutò Frank a mettersi in piedi, lasciandolo andare lentamente in modo che riuscisse più o meno a rimanere in equilibrio da solo. "I ragazzi sono tutti usciti per recuperare vestiti puliti e altra roba poco fa. Torneranno tra non molto. In più, credo che Brian voglia provare a capire dove si trovava quel negozio di tatuaggi."

I piedi di Frank erano già guariti abbastanza da permettergli di andare fino in bagno da solo – grazie a  _Dio_ , pensò mentre entrava. L'ultima cosa che voleva chiedere a Gerard era di restare lì vicino di persona, mentre Frank svolgeva le sue funzioni vitali – specie dopo l'enorme disastro che aveva combinato quella notte.

"Ho fatto il caffè", gli comunicò Gerard dalla cucina quando Frank ritornò in soggiorno e si lasciò sprofondare sul divano. "Spero vada bene."

"Più che bene", rispose Frank. "Non riesco a credere che qualcuno ha trovato il mio cane! Aveva davvero cominciato a perdere le speranze."

Gerard ritornò con in mano due tazze di caffè e un sorriso enorme. "Lo so! Vedi, questo prova che devi sempre avere fede!"

Frank fece una smorfia, prendendo una delle tazze. "È troppo presto per i giochi di parole, amico."

Gerard ridacchiò beffardo. "Non è mai troppo presto per i giochi di parole."

Erano entrambi a metà di una sigaretta quando Gerard disse con casualità, "Allora... ieri sono rimasto un po' sveglio a informarmi sugli esorcismi."

Frank trangugiò un lungo sorso di caffè e sollevò un sopracciglio. "Acqua santa e urla?"

"E una valanga di preghiere, già." Gerard scrollò le spalle e tamburellò con le unghie contro la tazza. "Non lo so, potrebbe tornarci utile."

"Ne hai mai fatto uno prima?"

Gerard fece una smorfia. "Non esattamente. Però ho preso parte ad un corso."

"Un corso", ripeté Frank. "Amico, la tua vita è così diversa dalla mia."

"A chi lo dici."

"In ogni caso, gli esorcismi non servono a quelli tipo, posseduti? Io non sono posseduto. Niente vomito di zuppa di piselli su di me." Frank gesticolò verso la propria maglia per dimostrarlo.

"Lo so." Gerard sospirò e bevve altro caffè. "Era solo un'idea. Pensavo che potremmo trattare la maledizione come fosse un demone, insomma, il male è male, no? E Ray ha trovato delle cose riguardo delle erbe che potrebbero aiutarci. A questo punto, sono aperto a qualsiasi suggerimento, che c'entrino con la Chiesa o meno."

Prima che Frank potesse rispondere, qualcuno bussò alla porta e Frank rischiò di cadere con la faccia per terra nel tentativo di alzarsi in fretta.

"Stai fermo qui", lo ammonì Gerard, lasciando la sigaretta in equilibrio su bordo del posacenere e appoggiando la mano sulla spalla di Frank per tirarlo indietro. "Vado io."

Frank lo osservò avvicinarsi alla porta, sentendo il proprio stomaco e il petto e... beh, tutte quante le sue interiora fremere per l'emozione e la felicità. Si spinse in avanti nel caso Ella gli fosse corsa addosso, e spostò il tavolino da caffè fuori dai piedi.

"Salve", disse Gerard con entusiasmo una volta aperta la porta. "Grazie mille per essere venuto!"

"Nessun problema", disse la voce che Frank aveva già sentito prima, e poi improvvisamente Gerard fu tirato in avanti, fuori dalla sua visuale.

Frank sentì la sua voce, soffocata, e scorse i suoi piedi agitarsi aldilà della porta. Si alzò dal divano il più velocemente possibile, con il cuore a mille e lo stomaco in subbuglio, ma prima che potesse muovere un solo passo Gerard riapparse e cadde scompostamente sul pavimento, e a troneggiare sopra di lui, c'era Luke.

"Oh, Dio", esalò Frank.

"Dio non ti sta ascoltando, fratello", disse Luke amaramente, e si avvicinò a Frank con una mano sollevata in aria.

Frank tentò di girarsi e scappare, ma subito sentì una delle mani di Luke tirarlo indietro e schiacciarlo contro il suo petto. Frank scalpitò e lottò; sentì il tavolino da caffè rovesciarsi, il rumore delle tazze e del posacenere spaccarsi al suolo, e poi la mano di Luke premette con forza contro il suo naso e la sua bocca.

Quando Frank tentò di inspirare la sua testa fu riempita da fumi e vapori forti,che disegnarono linee rosso sangue davanti ai suoi occhi; ebbe tempo di sentire Luke sussurrare, "Stai fermo, stai fermo, non fare resistenza", e poi tutto divenne nero.

 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Quando riprese i sensi, si ritrovò legato ad un tavolo e spogliato di tutti i suoi vestiti, fatta eccezione per l'intimo. Gli girava la testa e attorno a lui tutto era confuso; quando cercò di dire il nome di Gerard, uscì più come un lamento.

Si voltò, o almeno provò a farlo; faceva male, ma aveva bisogno di trovare Gerard, di tenere gli occhi aperti.

I minuti passavano. Continuava a entrare e uscire da una trance forzata; vide una figura muoversi attorno a lui, sentì mani lavorare sulla sua pelle. Ad un tratto, pensò di aver sentito la voce di Gerard che lo chiamava.

Quando si costrinse ad aprire gli occhi per l'ennesima volta, la testa gli pulsava, rendendolo quasi grato per la scarsa illuminazione della stanza. Il tipo di buio nel quale si trovavano dava l'impressione di essere sottoterra; però non  _così_  nero da impedirgli di distinguere gli strani simboli dipinti con grandi pennellate di nero e rosso sulle pareti.

C'erano basse candele che ardevano su un piccolo tavolo in un angolo: le loro fiammelle gettavano deboli chiazze di luce addosso ad un quadro che sembrava essere una riproduzione della Vergine Maria, solo -  _sbagliata_ , per qualche orrendo motivo che Frank non riusciva a definire, e ancora più immagini appese al muro, icone e ritratti; alcuni li riconosceva, altri non li aveva mai visti.

E sul muro dietro di lui, quando gettò la testa all'indietro tentando di guardare con gli occhi in su, c'era un gigantesco crocifisso con qualcosa scarabocchiato al centro - Frank strizzò gli occhi e cercò di leggere al contrario, ma non sembrava nemmeno inglese.

Invece, guardò accanto a sé, stringendo i denti per sopportare una nuova ondata di dolore che gli aveva invaso il cranio. Gerard era accasciato su una sedia, proprio accanto a Frank. Le sue braccia erano in una posizione visibilmente scomoda, ma la sua testa era gettata in avanti, mento appoggiato sul braccio di Frank, perciò non poteva vederlo.

"Gerard", mormorò Frank, tirando debolmente le catene. "Gerard, svegliati."

Gerard non si mosse. Respirava, riusciva a sentirlo sul suo braccio, ma non fece nemmeno un minimo movimento quando Frank ripeté il suo nome.

Davvero non voleva iniziare a strillare - solo Dio sapeva che fine avesse fatto Luke, sarebbe potuto tornare in ogni istante - ma aveva bisogno che Gerard si svegliasse, dovevano andarsene via dal quel posto. Mosse il braccio per quanto gli era possibile e sibilò nuovamente il suo nome, finché alla fine quest'ultimo si stiracchiò, mormorò qualcosa di inudibile e riportò lo sguardo su Frank, occhi rossi da dietro i suoi capelli completamente all'aria.

"Frank?" disse con voce impastata. Deglutì rumorosamente e si alzò, trasalendo e muovendo la testa sulle spalle. "Cos'è successo? Dove siamo?"

"Non lo so, casa di Luke o qualcosa del genere. Non ricordi che è venuto a casa prima?"

Gerard chiuse gli occhi per un momento, tentando visibilmente di rimanere concentrato. "Uhm, forse. Sì, credo - cazzo. Che cazzo è stato, cloroformio?"

Frank scosse la testa. "Non lo so. Però mi sento come se avessi perso uno scontro con un'infermiera e la sua siringa anestetica."

"Idem", Gerard sospirò e sbatté le palpebre, guardando prima attorno alla stanza e poi di nuovo verso Frank. "Sei - perché diamine ti ha tolto i vestiti?"

"Non voglio saperlo e nemmeno pensarci", rispose fervente. "Senti, ce la fai a liberarmi?"

Gerard provò a liberarsi dai nodi sui suoi polsi, ma servì a ben poco. Scosse la testa. "Sono troppo stretti. Aspetta." Iniziò a spostare la sedia con i piedi, girandola in modo che Frank potesse vedere i suoi polsi. "Che sono, manette?"

"Corda. Anche abbastanza sottile. Non potresti tipo - non c'è niente di affilato per terra?"

"Aspetta - merda, sono legato alla cazzo di sedia." Gerard si sporse in avanti e si alzò finché poteva, avendo una sedia legata alle gambe. Si mosse con la stessa andatura di un incrocio fra un granchio e un vecchietto, sbattendo contro il muro con le gambe della sedia e imprecando ogni quindici secondi. Si blocco improvvisamente, vicino ad un tavolino dall'altro lato della stanza. "Uh."

"Buone notizie?" Frank si sporse, tentando di guardare.

"Non so se utilizzerei quella definizione." Ci fu un forte rumore di metallo caduto e entrambi si bloccarono sul posto per un secondo, poi Gerard ritornò da Frank saltellando e si voltò. Aveva un bisturi nella mano. "C'è un intero arsenale di ferraglia medica e altra roba là."

"Grande", mormorò Frank, allungano una mano finché non riuscì a prendere il bisturi fra le dita. "Fottutamente perfetto."

Gerard rimase fermo mentre Frank tentava di riuscire a tenerlo in bilico con le dita sudate e di incidere il più possibile la corda sui polsi di Gerard. Alla fine riuscì nel suo intento con uno strano  _pop_ , e Gerard riuscì finalmente a liberarsene e a togliere la corda dalle sue gambe.

"Grazie", gli disse quando riuscì ad alzarsi. Dava l'impressione di non riuscire a tenersi bene in piedi, ma si mise subito a cercare di liberarlo anche dalla corda attorno ai polsi.

"Qui è molto più spessa. Credo che volesse essere sicuro che non andassi da nessuna parte."

"Grande", ripeté Frank. Volse lo sguardo verso la croce sospesa su di loro una seconda volta e chiese, "Che c'è scritto la sopra?"

"Cosa?" Gerard alzò lo sguardo al suo polso e guardò nella sua stessa direzione. "Uhm, 'sitio'. È latino. Significa 'ho sete'."

Frank chiuse gli occhi. "Chissà perché non mi suona per niente bene."

Gerard riuscì finalmente a liberarlo dai nodi ad una mano e Frank portò il polso all'altezza del petto mentre Gerard si mosse attorno al tavolo per iniziare con l'altra. "Fa parte di quelle che chiamano-"

"Le sette ultime parole di Gesù Cristo", disse Luke, facendoli saltare entrambi mentre emerse dall'ombra. "Le frasi da Egli mormorate mentre era sospeso sulla croce, morente per i nostri peccati."

Frank si costrinse ad appoggiarsi sul gomito per guardare Luke avvicinarsi verso di loro. Accanto a lui, Gerard era completamente immobile. "Sappiamo cosa stai cercando di fare", gli disse Frank, cercando di sembrare più coraggioso di quanto non fosse in realtà. "L'abbiamo capito."

Luke si limitò ad annuire. Si avvicinò al tavolo e appoggiò una mano sugli occhi di Frank.

Il dolore esplose tutto in una volta - Frank scosse la testa, cercando di farlo spostare, ma Luke appoggiò pesantemente l'altra mano a lato del suo viso, tenendolo fermo. "Calmo, fratello", mormorò, mentre Frank avvertiva i tagli riaprirsi e sanguinare. "Sarai presto in pace."

"Fermati!" urlò Gerard, spingendo Luke giù dal tavolo e cercando di spostargli le mani. "Fermati, lo stai uccidendo!"

Luke lasciò andare Frank e tiro a Gerard una manata in faccia talmente forte da mandarlo a sbattere contro il muro e farcelo scivolare contro, sguardo scioccato.

"Lascialo in pace!" urlo Frank, cercando inutilmente di disfarsi delle corde che gli bloccavano polsi e piedi. "Non ti ha fatto nulla, non ha niente a che fare con tutto questo!"

Gerard si passo il dorso della mano sulla bocca, sporcandosi di sangue fino alla guancia e orecchio. Rimase fermo a fissare la propria mano per un secondo, poi si costrinse a rimettersi in piedi, barcollando. "Lascialo andare", intimo a Luke. "Sei ancora in tempo per fare la cosa giusta."

Luke rise: un ruvido, sofferente suono che si sforzo a uscire dalla sua bocca grigia, tesa in un sorriso sottile. "La cosa giusta? Come quella che hai fatto tu? Passare la notte nel suo letto era la cosa giusta da fare?"

"Lo stavo aiutando", disse Gerard, tenendo le braccia stese davanti a se come Luke fosse un cane pazzo. "Lo stavo aiutando, e posso aiutare anche te, Luke."

"Aiutarmi?" Luke rivolse di nuovo quel suo sorriso perverso a Gerard, facendo scorrere una mano sullo stomaco e sul petto di Frank. Dolore esplose ovunque ci fosse contatto fisico, costringendo Frank a mordersi forte il labbro per non urlare. "Cosa hai intenzione di fare, Padre, pregare per la mia anima?"

"Hai bisogno che qualcuno lo faccia, malato figlio di puttana", Frank sputo, trattenendo la pancia e cercando di sottrarsi dalle dita di Luke. "Cosa pensi di ottenere dalla mia morte, un fottuto premio?"

"Non prenderla cosi male." Luke traccio la forma del sopracciglio di Frank con il pollice. "Sarebbe finito tutto molto prima se tu non mi avessi ingannato."

Frank mosse di scatto la testa, scacciando le mani ruvide di Frank e rivolgendogli uno sguardo truce. "Ingannato? Cosa, ti ho per caso dato per sbaglio l-impressione di essere alla ricerca di un tatuaggio maledetto?"

"Dovevi essere solo!" gli urlo in faccia Luke, afferrandogli il viso e sbattendogli la nuca contro il tavolo.

Frank gli sputo in faccia. "Toglimi quelle cazzo di mani di dosso!"

Luke non esito nemmeno, si limito a portare una mano sul polso di Frank e premere con forza l'unghia del pollice proprio sulla ferita, facendo partire un'ondata terrificante di dolore su per il braccio di Frank. "Non sono stato io a venirti a cercare, fratello", Frank lo senti dire oltre l'urlo che non riusci a trattenere. "Un'anima buona in un posto malvagio, sei  _tu_ che sei venuto a cercare me."

Frank ebbe un improvviso flashback a quella notte, a come si era seduto nella sedia di Luke e gli aveva praticamente raccontato ogni cosa. Si sentì sul punto di vomitare. "Stavo solo passando una brutta giornata, pazzo."

"Dovevi essere solo", ripeté Luke, spingendo il pollice nel polso di Frank fino a che quest'ultimo non avvertì la ferita aprirsi nuovamente sotto la pressione.

"Fermati!" urlò Gerard, correndo attorno al tavolo e afferrando Luke, cercando di toglierlo da Frank. "Fermati, Luke, ascoltami, Dio è clemente, posso aiutarti -"

"Non parlarmi di Dio!" Luke urlò direttamente in faccia a Gerard e lasciò andare Frank per girare su se stesso e tirare un pugno nello stomaco di Gerard, ridendo quando lo vide cadere in ginocchio.

"Il guerriero di Dio", sogghignò prima di colpirlo una seconda volta nelle costole.

"Cazzo", gemette Frank. Gerard rimase a terra ansimando, immobile.

Luke avanzò verso Frank e gli afferrò le spalle. "L'ultima delle ferite arriverà presto", sibilò, saliva incollata al mento grigio. "Prenderò la Sua essenza attraverso di te."

Frank scosse la testa freneticamente, cercando di rimpicciolirsi sotto il tocco di Luke. "Cosa cazzo pensi, coglione, che Dio sarà felice di accogliere un assassino?"

"Shh." Luke accarezzò i capelli di Frank, un gesto grottescamente delicato, e gli si avvicinò per mormorare, "Chiunque mangi la mia carne e beva il mio sangue rimane in me, ed io in lui."

Frank urlò insieme alle ferite sul suo corpo. Dolore e sangue fluivano dal suo corpo in quelle che sembravano enormi ondate.

"Conoscerò Cristo", sussurrò Luke nel suo orecchio. "E la tua anima sarà il mio sacrificio."

Frank scosse debolmente la testa. Luke si alzò e gli sorrise. "Riceverai la ferita finale, fratello. E quando succederà, io -"

La mano di Gerard comparve dal nulla e si aggrappò alla caviglia di Luke, facendolo inciampare e cadere goffamente in ginocchia. La sua fronte colpì con un forte rumore il bordo del tavolo; scivolò a terra con un lamento che sfumò nel silenzio.

"Scusa", ansimò Gerard, cercando di rimettersi in piedi.

Zoppicò fino a Frank, dedicandosi a slegargli i polsi; lo aiutò a sedersi e Frank cadde immediatamente fra le sue braccia, tenendosi dalle sue spalle per fargli fare qualunque cosa fosse che faceva sparire il dolore. Affondò il viso nella gola di Gerard e si limitò a respirare, mentre iniziava di nuovo a sentirsi gli arti e la testa non dava più segni di voler esplodere.

"Andrà tutto bene", gli promise Gerard, accarezzandogli i capelli. "Starai bene."

Frank non poté fare molto di più di gemere e tremare e aggrapparsi a lui, finché un suono sferragliante improvviso li fece saltare entrambi e girarsi verso la porta.

"Gesù, che cazzo succede  _adesso_?" si chiese Frank, e poi Luke apparve nel suo campo visivo e Frank ebbe a malapena il tempo di urlare, "Gerard, attento!" prima che Luke facesse uno scatto verso Gerard e lo tirò giù sul pavimento con sé con fragore.

"Prenderò anche la tua vita", grugnì Luke, facendo rotolare Gerard a terra e sbattendogli un ginocchio contro la gola. "Prenderò anche la tua se devo."

Frank cercò disperatamente di sfuggire ai nodi che aveva alle caviglie - le sue mani e le corde erano ricoperte di sangue e la vista gli andava e veniva con ogni colpo che subiva; i colpi fuori dalla porta si facevano sempre più forti e Gerard a terra faticava a respirare, colpendo debolmente le gambe di Luke alla ricerca disperata di aria, e poi il rumore si interruppe e qualcuno urlò,

"Frank? Siete lì dentro?"

Brian. Frank non era mai stato così contento di sentire la sua voce in tutta la sua cazzo di vita. "Siamo chiusi qua!" strillò di rimando. "Muovetevi, prima che ammazzi Gerard!"

"Aspetta un attimo, Frank, stiamo arrivando!"

Frank tirò le corde con forza - il dolore nei polsi gli rendeva difficile usare le dita, e ora ogni volta che che si sporgeva in avanti sentiva un nauseante pulsare nel fianco. Per terra, Luke aveva le mani attorno alla gola di Gerard e i suoi colpi si stavano facendo sempre più deboli.

"Colpiscilo e basta!" urlò Frank a Gerard, cercando di ignorare la testa che quasi gli scoppiava. "Dagli un cazzo di pugno in faccia, Gerard."

"Pacifismo", disse Luke in un tono di derisione, aumentando la presa sulla gola di Gerard. "I miti erediteranno un mondo di dolore."

La porta si aprì all'improvviso proprio in quel momento; Bob entrò rotolando attraverso l'entrata, seguito da Brian, Mikey e Ray. Bob corse dritto verso Luke; lo trascinò via da Gerard e gli tirò un pugno in faccia così forte che Frank udì il raccapricciante rumore del naso di Luke che si rompeva sotto la mano di Bob.

Luke urlò e cadde all'indietro; Bob lo afferrò e lo sbattè contro il muro, tenendolo lì fermo mentre Mikey si inginocchiò vicino Gerard, aiutandolo a sedersi.

"Stai bene?" Mikey voleva sapere, ma Gerard non riusciva a parlare; si limitò ad ansimare e lasciarsi andare addosso alla spalla di Mikey.

Ray si precipitò verso Frank e scivolò il proprio braccio intorno alla sua vita, sostenendolo mentre Brian tirava inutilmente i nodi intorno alle caviglie di Frank.

"Porca miseria, Frank," disse Ray disgustato, le mani sulla pelle di Frank che si allontanavano bagnate di sangue.

Frank scosse la testa e si concentrò sul respirare enormi ansimi tremanti d'aria che che gli ferirono i polmoni. Sul pavimento Gerard stava tossendo rovinosamente, già rimettendosi in piedi.

"Tieniti forte", disse Brian a Frank; teneva in mano il bisturi che Gerard aveva usato, e lo usò per iniziare a segare le corde.

"Padre, cosa facciamo dopo?"

"Non c'è proprio nulla da fare," rispose Luke per lui. I suoi denti sanguinanti apparvero quando sorrise.

"Sei in ritardo, padre."

"Cosa significa?" chiese Bob, scuotendo Luke con forza.

"Troppo tardi per che cosa?" La schiena di Frank si inarcò improvvisamente e dolorosamente dal tavolo, e il mal di testa riprese ad aumentare così tanto da sentire la sua pelle spaccarsi, i tagli allungarsi, diventando più e più ampi; il sangue gli scorreva lungo i lati del viso.

"Gerard", soffocò. "Gerard, sta arrivando, lo sento, oh  _cazzo_."

"Legatelo", ordinò Brian, allontanandosi in modo che Gerard potesse avvicinarsi al tavolo e prendere la mano di Frank.

"Frank" disse Gerard urgentemente, toccandogli il viso, "Frank, va tutto bene, sono qui."

Frank scosse la testa, stringendo forte la mano di Gerard. Sentì Mikey affiancarsi a lui e prendergli l'altra mano.

"Non è - cazzo - non funziona, Gerard, non puoi più aiutarmi."

Gerard lanciò un'occhiata a Mikey - una sorta di comunicazione accadde tra loro, e Gerard aveva uno sguardo disperato sul volto, cosa che fece congelare tutti gli organi interni di Frank.

"Frank," disse disperatamente, incontrando il suo sguardo. "Frank, io non -"

"Gerard", Ray lo interruppe, correndo dall'altro lato della stanza e raccogliendo una borsa, che riportò al tavolo.

"Ho portato alcuni dei tuoi libri e delle cose - non sapevo di cosa avresti avuto bisogno, ho portato tutto quello di cui abbiamo parlato questa mattina."

"Sei un genio, Ray Toro", disse Gerard con fervore, afferrando i libri e gettandoli tutti a lato tranne uno. Si mise a sfogliare in fretta le pagine e poi si fermò, mormorando fra sé mentre leggeva qualunque cosa avesse trovato. "Hai portato le erbe?"

Ray annuì e tirò fuori alcuni pacchetti dalle sue tasche, rovesciandoli sul tavolo. "Suppongo che dovremmo solo mischiarle insieme e poi bruciarle."

"Le tue piccole magie non ti possono aiutare", sussurrava Luke dall'angolo.

"Oh mio Dio", disse Bob. "Chiudi la fogna."

Gerard porse a Ray un piccolo piatto e Ray vi svuotò i pacchetti, poi diede fuoco ai contenuti con l'accendino di Gerard. Gerard si rimise a frugare nella borsa e tirò fuori una candela, una piccola fiala e un crocifisso su una catena.

"Okay, Mikey, prendi questo e rimani in piedi, di fronte a Ray."

Mikey guardò la croce, aggrottando la fronte. "Io? Ma io non -"

"Non abbiamo tempo", lo interruppe Gerard, spingendolo in posizione. "Tienilo sul cuore di Frank, e quando ti dico di farlo, ripeti:  _Crux_ _sancta_ _sit_ _mihi_ _lux, non draco sit_ _mihi_ _dux_."

Mikey annuì, e Gerard si trasferì alla testa del tavolo. Passò la mano sulla candela, mormorando qualcosa che Frank non riusciva a udire, poi lo consegnò a Ray.

"Dopo che Mikey avrà parlato, dovrai accendere questa e dire:  _Vade retro satan, nunquam_ _suade_ _mihi_ _vana_ , capito?"

"Capito", disse Ray gravemente. Guardò Frank e gli strinse la mano. "Ce la faremo, Frankie, Gerard ci arriverà, vedrai."

Frank voleva rispondere, ma aveva caldo ed era stanco, gli faceva male dappertutto, l'acuto pulsare delle sue ferite unito ad un dolore profondo e dolorante sulle spalle e sulla spina dorsale, ma tentò di annuire, e pensò che forse Mikey aveva capito, perché gli strinse la mano prima di guardare indietro verso Gerard.

"Brian?" chiese Gerard, stringendo il flaconcino con le dita e facendo uscire del liquido da esso. "È bloccato?"

"Non andrà da nessuna parte", confermò Brian.

"Non puoi salvarlo", esultò Luke.

Mikey gli lanciò un'occhiata tagliente. "E invece possiamo."

Gerard afferrò la sedia sulla quale era seduto in precedenza e si sedette in modo che il suo volto si avvicinasse il possibile a quello di Frank.

"Tieni duro solo un altro po', Frank", mormorò.

"Non riesco", confessò Frank, dimenandosi quando il dolore si accese all'improvviso nel fianco. "Gerard, finirò ammazzato qui dentro."

"Te l'avevo promesso, no?" disse Gerard mestamente, premendo le sue dita bagnate sulla fronte di Frank e chiudendo gli occhi.

"Oh, Dio, vieni in mia assistenza", mormorò, facendo il segno della croce con l'altra mano, "O Signore, affrettati ad aiutarmi. Gloria al Padre, al Figlio e allo Spirito Santo, amen."

"Amen", mormorarono insieme Mikey e Ray.

Gerard bagnò di nuovo le dita; li premette alle labbra e alla fronte di Frank, e continuò: "Con l'intercessione di San Michele e il coro celeste dei Serafini, possa il Signore..."

Frank all'improvviso fu immerso nel silenzio - vedeva le labbra di Gerard muoversi, sentiva la presenza di Mikey e Ray in piedi davanti di lui, ma le sue orecchie erano riempite prima del nulla e poi con il suono del vento, muoversi oltre il suo viso e portando con sé il suono di donne che piangevano.

Cercò di dire a Gerard cosa stava succedendo, ma i suoi arti si rifiutavano di funzionare e aveva la lingua incollata al palato; non poteva fare altro che giacere a terra e ascoltare le donne disperarsi, il mormorio delle centinaia, migliaia di persone che lo guardavano, e ai gemiti doloranti che provenivano dai suoi fianchi.

Si ritrovò improvvisamente furioso nei confronti di Gerard, furibondo per non aver capito cosa stava sopportando Frank, per essere così lontano, per non essere in grado di aiutarlo, per aver pensato che una stupida preghiera lo avrebbe salvato quando Frank stava sanguinando a morte sotto di lui. Furioso nei confronti della folla invisibile per i loro sguardi inutili, furioso con se stesso per la propria debolezza. Il dolore gli arrivò addosso in scariche; Frank quasi ne era felice perché, finché stava male, era ancora vivo. Si diresse direttamente nel suo fianco, la pressione che si stava costruendo, palpitante sotto la sua pelle, e Frank si concentrò su quello; vi si aggrappò come un uomo sul punto di annegare appeso ad un filo. Il pianto si fece più forte - era sua mamma, Frank realizzò, conosceva quella voce, l'avrebbe riconosciuta ovunque, sapeva come fosse quando piangeva per lui. L'aveva fatto abbastanza spesso, spaventata dalla sua salute cagionevole o arrabbiata dalla preoccupazione; così si mise a cercarla, cercò di chiamarla, ma prima che potesse far uscire una singola parola fu strattonato immediatamente indietro alla realtà e il suono della voce di Gerard gli riempì le orecchie.

"Questo chiediamo attraverso i meriti di Gesù Cristo nostro Signore", disse. "Amen. Mikey,  _adesso_."

" _Crux_ _sancta_ _sit_ _mihi_ _lux, non draco sit_ _mihi_ _dux_ ", intonò Mikey, tenendo la croce davanti a lui e guardando Frank con occhi preoccupati.

" _Vade retro satana, nunquam_ _suade_ _mihi_ _vana_ ", continuò Ray, accendendo la candela con una mano che tremava impercettibilmente.

" _Sunt_ _mala_ _guae_ _libas_ ", Gerard terminò, toccando la fronte di Frank, le labbra ed entrambe le guance con le dita. " _Ipse_ _venena_ _biba_."

Luke gridò, il dolore al fianco di Frank esplose in tutta la sua forza, e tutto attorno a lui diventò bianco.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Frank si svegliò lentamente, sbattendo le ciglia nel vedere i visi ansiosi davanti a lui diventare gradualmente a fuoco.

"Oh", disse. "Quindi abbiamo vinto?"

Gerard si lasciò andare in un sospiro sollevato, le sue dita ancora premute sul braccio di Frank. "Bentornato. Come ti senti?"

Frank ci pensò su. Si sentiva come se l'avesse colpito un camion, ma perlomeno era vivo, ed era quello ad essere la sorpresa migliore di sempre. Faticò ad alzarsi, gemendo e aggrappandosi alle spalle di Mikey per supporto. "Ho come l'impressione che questa faccenda del riprendere conoscenza si stia facendo veramente vecchia."

I ragazzi indietreggiarono per lasciare a Mikey lo spazio necessario per aiutare Frank a sedersi dritto e a gettare le gambe a lato del tavolo. Lo stavano tutti fissando ad occhi aperti ed era estremamente disturbante.

"Finitela", sbottò. "Sono messo così male?"

"Hai la faccia di uno che è stato gettato in un frullatore", lo informò Bob.

Frank abbassò lo sguardo sul proprio corpo; praticamente ogni centimetro di pelle che riusciva a scorgere era macchiata di sangue. "Oh."

C'era una bacinella di acqua dall'aspetto sporco con un asciugamano che ci galleggiava dentro alla fine del tavolo. Mikey la spostò e strizzò la tovaglia. "Avevo iniziato a pulirti un po' mentre eri svenuto. Stai fermo."

"Credevo di essere morto", ammise Frank, guardando Mikey strofinare il panno sul suo avambraccio. "Non sentivo più dolore, quindi ho pensato di essere morto."

"Probabilmente dovresti esserlo." Mikey girò il braccio di Frank e si apprestò a pulire l'altro lato. "Devi aver perso un casino di sangue, Frank, eppure sei qui."

"Sei sempre stato un piccolo stronzo testardo." Brian si avvicinò con i suoi vestiti in mano, che poi appoggiò ordinatamente sul tavolo.

Frank vide Mikey che gli sorrideva e lasciò che gli angoli della sua bocca si sollevassero a sua volta in risposta. "Ma poi che era quella roba che hai bruciato?" chiese a Ray.

"Peonia, bocca di leone, ruta", elencò Ray. "Beh, e acqua santa. Anzi che ha funzionato. Suppongo che sia più dovuto alle cose da prete che stava facendo Gerard, in effetti."

"Immagino." Frank rivolse lo sguardo in direzione di Gerard, che si stava muovendo freneticamente attorno alla stanza, toccando cose e assumendo espressioni scocciate.

"È stato Brian a capire dove foste", disse Mikey a Frank. Frank alzò gli occhi; Brian si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle.

Nell'angolo, Luke stava parlando in modo sconclusionato da solo, con Bob che lo fissava duramente dall'alto.

"Mi serve un telefono", iniziò a dire Gerard, solo per essere interrotto dal suono di uno che squillava. Si guardò intorno, confuso. "Un attimo - è il mio."

"Oh." Mikey tirò fuori il telefono dalla sua tasca. "Eccolo. L'avevi lasciato nell'appartamento di Frank, allora l'ho preso io."

Gerard prese il telefono e se lo premette all'orecchio. "Pronto? Cardinale, che bello sentirvi." Si mise ad ascoltare qualunque cosa il Cardinale stesse dicendo, annuendo e facendo facce a nessuno in particolare, e poi disse, "In realtà, la situazione è cambiata in maniera significativa dall'ultima volta che abbiamo parlato."

Fuggì fuori dalla stanza; Frank riusciva a sentirlo parlare a voce bassa. Si girò di nuovo verso Mikey, che gli prese il viso fra le dita e lo girò per togliere il sangue che aveva ancora addosso.

"Tutte le ferite sono chiuse", disse a bassa voce. Brian si sporse per verificare. "Tipo... completamente. Non sono - non hai nemmeno croste, solo cicatrici."

"Com'è messo il tatuaggio?" chiese Brian.

Frank lo guardò. Aveva lo stesso aspetto di prima: triste, senza viso, bella - eppure in qualche modo sembrava sbiadita, più mondana.

"Potresti fartelo rimuovere", suggerì Mikey, ma Frank scosse la testa. Mikey fece un verso con le labbra e si accinse a pulire il panno nella bacinella. Era rossastro e torbido; Frank distolse lo sguardo.

"Devo aspettare qui per un po'", Gerard annunciò tornando nella stanza, chiudendo la chiamata. Si girò a guardare Luke. "Il Cardinale ha mandato delle persone per prelevarlo, e vorranno parlare con me."

Ray fissò Luke con disgusto, braccia consorte. "Che gli faranno?"

Gerard aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Non so, esattamente. Il Cardinale ha usato la parola 'riabilitazione', qualsiasi cosa significhi. Voi altri potete anche andarvene, credo, non ci metteranno molto."

"Come se potessimo mai lasciarti solo con questo maniaco." Brian fece un verso incredulo. "Mi sembra di ricordare che l'ultima volta la cosa sia sfociata in un lieve caso di tentato omicidio."

"Se vuoi approfittare di quel pugno, Frank", suggerì Bob, guardandolo, "direi che ora hai la tua opportunità."

Frank guardò Mikey. "Puoi aiutarmi a vestirmi?"

Una volta dentro i suoi vestiti, Frank si diresse lentamente verso Luke, fino a trovarsi davanti a lui. Pensò che Mikey avesse ragione - avrebbe dovuto essere morto. Si sentiva intorpidito e gli girava la testa; era come se avesse pesi immaginari legati ai piedi e alle mani, e tutto il suo corpo risuonava ancora del dolore che aveva provato. Le ferite erano chiuse, ma il modo in cui si era sentito, alla mercè della pazzia di Luke, era ancora vivido nella sua mente come un taglio profondo; e, nel guardare quel pazzo bastardo dall'alto verso il basso tremare e parlare da solo e appoggiarsi pesantemente a ciò che lo teneva legato, si aspettava solo di sentire un'immane voglia di ridurre la sua faccia ad uno sputo minuscolo e sanguinante esanime per terra.

"Frank?" lo incalzò Bob. "Non vuoi conciarlo per le feste?"

Frank abbassò lo sguardo su Luke, seduto lì per terra in attesa di essere mandato a subire solo Dio sapeva cosa nelle mani del Vaticano, e lo rialzò per guardarsi intorno verso Mikey, Ray, Brian, e Bob, e verso Gerard, che stava chiaramente cercando di non guardare.

"No", disse alla fine, abbassandosi per guardare in faccia Luke. "Andrai all'inferno", disse piano, avvertendo una sensazione inquietante nel vederlo fremere alla parola. " _Fratello_."

Quelli del Vaticano arrivarono qualche momento dopo, i loro completi scuri e gli occhiali da sole decisamente fuori luogo ma quasi confortanti, come un agente di polizia o - Frank avrebbe detto così un paio di mesi prima - un prete.

"Padre Way?" chiese uno di loro, mostrandogli una sorta di distintivo. Gerard annuì. "Verrà fino in Vaticano ad accompagnare il perpretatore con noi."

"Certamente", disse Gerard all'istante. "Dovete parlre con Frank?"

Uno di loro si voltò e lo guardò. "È lei la vittima?"

Frank esitò nel sentire la parola, non riuscendo a trattenersi, ma quando sentì la mano di Mikey sul braccio ingoiò l'orgoglio e rispose, "Sono io, sì."

Gli altri tre agenti si erano già spostati da Luke; uno di loro premette... qualcosa contro la sua tempia che lo fece accasciare privo di sensi nella sua sedia, e gli altri lo slegarono e misero nella strana sedia a rotelle che avevano dietro.

"Avremo bisogno di una dichiarazione completa", lo informò l'agente. Dei tatuaggi fuoriuscivano dal colletto della sua camicia; un intero pezzo colorato gli si avvolgeva attorno alla gola e sotto il mento. Frank si sporse, curioso, ma fu colto in flagrante mentre lo fissava dall'agente, che gli lanciò uno sguardo da dietro gli occhiali da sole. "C'è qualche problema, signor Iero?"

"No." Frank scosse la testa. "Ma - guardi, ho già detto tutto a Gerard- uh, Padre Way, ha tutto registrato. Ed è stato qui da quando tutta questa storia è iniziata. Voglio solo andare a casa, non fatemi rivivere tutto dall'inizio."

"Dobbiamo-" l'agente fu interrotto da uno degli altri, un tizio basso con i capelli lunghi raccolti in una coda di cavallo. 

"Fallo firmare i documenti e basta, Howard, lascialo andare a casa. Abbiamo tutto quello che ci serve."

Howard fissò Frank a lungo, ma poi si arrese e tirò fuori una risma di fogli da una ventiquattrore e iniziò a distribuirli. "Accordo standard di riservatezza, giurate ce non parlerete di ciò che è successo in assenza di previo accordo."

"Altrimenti?" chiese Brian.

Howard lo guardò. "Altrimenti cose brutte."

Il viso di Brian si illuminò all'istante. "È una  _minaccia_?"

"Aspettate un attimo." Frank aprì la penna che aveva in mano con un  _click_. "Firmiamo queste e non è mai successo nulla, giusto?

"Corretto." Howard annuì.

"Ci sto alla grande", mormorò Frank, firmando subito dopo.

Mikey lo seguì, dopo che Gerard gli fece un cenno. Gli altri si accinsero ad imitarli, anche se Brian aveva ancora rimostranze da fare.

"C'è qualcun altro che dobbiamo contattare?" Howard chiese a Gerard. Gerard scosse la testa. 

"Bene. Padre, lei ora verrà con noi."

"Subito?" chiese Gerard, ansiosamente. "Ma - non ho le mie cose con me."

"Ci fermeremo per strada per farle prendere tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno." Howard indietreggiò per far passare gli altri agenti con Luke. "Non abbiamo molto tempo, Padre."

Gerard esitò un attimo, seccato, e alla fine cedette e sospirò, passandosi le dita fra i capelli. "Va bene, va bene. Dammi solo un minuto, okay?"

Howard era sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma Gerard tirò fuori una faccia da non-metterti-contro-di-me da qualche parte, e in quel momento Frank realizzò che era Howard ad essere agli ordini di Gerard e non viceversa. Gerard era il prete, quel tizio era solo un impiegato. 

"Per favore, ci raggiunga fuori il prima possibile", disse Howard a voce bassa, dileguandosi dalla stanza. 

"Quindi è così?" disse Mikey non appena furono soli. "Il cattivo viene eliminato e tu te ne vai di nuovo?"

"Mikey, è il mio lavoro", disse Gerard, stanchezza nel tono di voce. Guardò Frank, per distogliere gli occhi quasi subito. "Non credi che io voglia restare?"

Mikey sembrava combattuto fra l'essere scocciato e comprensivo. "Ok. Ma farai meglio a telefonare non appena atterri, figlio di puttana."

"Lo farò", promise, e Mikey gli si avvicinò per abbracciarlo.

Frank lo osservò mentre si avvicinava agli altri, abbracciandoli tutti e ringraziandoli.

"Sei bravo in queste cose", disse dopo essersi allontanato da Ray. "Insomma, lo siete tutti ma - sicuro di non esserti mai segretamente immischiato nel misticismo?"

Ray si lasciò andare in una risata scioccata. "No, amico, solo... prodotti per capelli."

"Okay." Gerard gli sorrise, e si spostò da Frank. "Il Cardinale potrebbe insistere nel volerti parlare", disse seriamente. "Farò del mio meglio per tenerti fuori da tutto quanto, però."

"Grazie." Frank annuì. "E - per tutto, davvero. Per un attimo ho pensato che avresti dovuto dire gli estremi conforti su di me. Mi hai salvato la vita."

Gerard gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso. "Beh, direi che è stato uno sforzo collettivo."

Frank si guardò i piedi. "Già, e ognuno ha avuto la sua parte tranne me."

"Ehi." Gerard appoggiò le dita sotto il mento di Frank e gli sollevò lievemente la testa per guardarlo negli occhi. "Sei la persona più coraggiosa che abbia mai incontrato, Frank. La maggior parte delle persone si sarebbe arresa un sacco di tempo fa."

Frank non sapeva che dire. La sua faccia stava andando a fuoco e stava morendo dentro. Più di tutto, voleva solo sdraiarsi e dormire. Il viso di Gerard era perfetto e a due centimetri dal suo, e poi tutto peggiorò perché Gerard lo circondò con le sue braccia e lo strinse con forza.

"Prenditi cura di te stesso", gli disse piano nell'orecchio. "Sai come raggiungermi."

Frank annuì, permettendosi di rimanergli attaccato un altro po'. Toccare Gerard non era più lo stesso: non c'era più dolore e, qualunque fosse l'effetto strano che Gerard aveva avuto sulla magia di Luke, non c'era più nemmeno quello, ma Frank non voleva staccarsi comunque.

"Oh", disse Gerard, allontanandosi un momento dopo. "Non c'è altro, vero? Niente più - altre visioni, o qualsiasi altra cosa? Perché la maggior parte di chi è stato segnato da stigmate-"

"Io non sono uno stigmatico", gli ricordò Frank, costringendosi a lasciarlo andare. "Non era un regalo di Dio, solo uno fuori di testa con un libro per gli incantesimi."

Gerard lo guardò per un momento, e poi annuì. "Suppongo."

"Padre Way", disse Howard, facendo capolino dalla porta. "Quelli delle pulizie saranno qui fra due minuti. Mi serve davvero che andiate via tutti. C'è un'altra macchina che può portare i suoi amici ovunque vogliano."

"Okay", concordò Gerard, spostandosi del tutto da Frank. Tirò a sé Mikey per un altro abbraccio, gli lasciò un bacio sulla guancia, e seguì Howard fuori dalla stanza.

Mikey si avvicinò a Frank e gli circondò le spalle con un braccio. "Forza", disse, stringendolo gentilmente. "Andiamo a casa."


End file.
